Spawn
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: (After Buu saga) In this story there is a fight to freed Earth from the demon invaders while there is a battle over Gohan’s heart; a G/P G/V story and more. A must read! So go!
1. Prologue

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, the only characters I own are those you never heard of like Suzuki and Isuzu, so there!

Warning!! Last time I got my ass flamed pretty bad and I got very pissed you don't want to see Max pissed! If you are over sensible toward the DBZ characters or when of them are your favorite and not happy how he or she is being treated please just discontinue reading the story! This fan fiction could have some lemons it's not for nothing I rated it R the subject treated here could be a little though for sensible mind but for those who are interested I promise this you won't be disappointed of my work. I 'know' my English is less than perfect but I'll try my best, and if anything here is out of your liking don't tell me I didn't warn you! Now have fun and please don't forget to give some feedback more reviews I got faster this story will be written! ^__^

Spawn

Prologue

Millennium ago when the Universe was at his infancy there was a war in the Other World between the Kais and the Oni[1] who served them. The Oni wanted to take over saying that they were superior to them and they should be the master not the slave and for their rebellion they have been cursed and cast into the Underworld which was the equivalent of hell but for demons where life is almost impossible, nothing grew there, the water was like acid and the oxygen was very scarce in the air. So they escaped from the Youkai[2]world to ours and subdued the human race and placed themselves as gods over them, the youkai had different shape and form, they can look like humanoids or animals and they have great magical and physical power. But they were ruthless monsters and were driving the human race to extinction throughout the entire galaxies, they had to be stop so all the guardians of the known worlds decided it was time to send them back where they came from and with the help of the most courageous and powerful warriors they formed the demon slayer clan, they have been given special power so they could fight off the demons from theirs planets. After years many years bloody battles the demons were once again cast to the Underworld and the portals they came from sealed away so that they could never come back to our world. Now the universe is divided into three worlds the Other World or Spirit World, the Ningen[3] world which is our world the and the Underworld or Youkai world. The youkai now are dreaming of one thing the day when they got to come back to our world and this time they plan to stay!

"I got one arm left, but that's all I need!" said Gohan before unleashing the final attack, the kamehameha wave that defeated Cell, that android who killed his father. Now sitting near that special place when e and his father like to spend time together Gohan was recalling that famous fight. His father had put his trust in him to defeat Cell and save the world, he have done it but at what price. Gokou was dead and Gohan felt responsible for it, no matter what his friends said this didn't change anything; if he had killed him when he had the chance his father would be still alive. His mother didn't stop crying since; he could hear her cry every night silently in her room and he just stayed there listening. He had learn earlier that he was going to have a brother or a sister, and this had only made matter worse, his sibling will never know his or her father because e had been to cocky during the fight, and thought he would spend the rest of his life regretting that move. He then turned to his best friend and tried to find refuge but found something else.

Piccolo always like to say that he was glad his different from the other human, his anatomy and physiology was quite different but no matter what he can say he was still human and had feelings more than anyone could ever thought. All his life he had been a loner, his sole goal of existence was to kill Gokou and take over of the Earth that was the purpose of his birth, but all this was a far and distant pass he had changed for the better and had even made a friend. Who would have guessed that the son of his nemesis will be his best friend one day, all happened so fast too fast at his taste. He had trained him so he could help them fight the saiya-jin, he had taught him everything he knew and he had even loved him something he thought he was incapable of doing but that young boy had opened his heart, and he had on return sacrificed his life to save him. Gohan now meant everything for him now that he was no longer in the pursuit of domination of the Earth.

"I owe so much to you" he said to the young boy at his side

Since Gokou was dead the peace once again had been establish on Earth but he had left a broking family, his son was drown in sorrow and tried to find comfort in him, but maybe this was the worse time for young Gohan to be with him. Lately the Namek had been feeling different he could no longer meditate and he kept putting off his training, he was changing and he knew it but couldn't understand what was happening to him. He tried to find an answer in the wisdom of Kami who was part of him now but came empty handed. He never knew that he came from another planet before the arrival of the saiya-jin but now he knew this didn't help much so he decided to talk to the only person who could have answer to his questions, Dende. He had great difficulties on telling the young guardian the problem he was having and this one tried to help him as best as he could.

"How old are you Piccolo?" asked Dende after he had listen carefully to Piccolo

"Uh…let's see I think I am fourteen" replied Piccolo

This was a chock for Dende and couldn't actually believe how young Piccolo was but this one looked much older for his age, so Piccolo had to explained the condition of his birth, that Ma who was the other and evil half of Kami had been killed by the fifteen-year old Gokou while this one was in his quest for world domination. Yes he was young, so what? Than he listened with horror what was actually going on with him

"This is just a phase of Namek puberty Piccolo, there is nothing wrong with you" said Dende 

So that was it, even though he was all grown physically and mentally he still had to go through this, but why now? He understood it fast enough, he was the essence of Ma which was the evil part of Kami, and he was all the suppressed feelings like anger, hate, lust and all impure feelings that a guardian had to get rid off, but Piccolo was more drove by hatred than everything else this was before he met Gohan. Piccolo tried to take fight and control all those strange feelings that were overwhelming him but only to found one day that he had given into them.

Gohan was near of a nervous breakdown when he had came to him one night and Piccolo took him in his arms and tried to calm him down, when he felt better Piccolo finally let him go and began to wiped off his tears and without warning he started caressing his cheeks and then put a light kiss on his forehead, thing that surprised the young boy but he didn't move away nor said anything when things went further, he just trusted the man who told him he was ok and was just showing how much he loved him and he should do the same in returned, there was nothing wrong with it, they were two friends showing each other affection. He was almost daylight when Gohan decided to come back home and before he left Piccolo whispered in his hears

"This will be our little secret"

This is all for the prologue, in the first chapter seven years had passed by but Gohan and Piccolo are still together! Now Gohan is in love with Videl so he has to choose one of them will it be Piccolo or Videl? Don't miss the new chapter "Breaking Up" and don't forget to review!

  


* * *

[1] Ogre or demon

[2] Demons

[3] Human


	2. Breaking Up

Breaking Up

On the Youkai world time was different than ours it matched the one in the hyperbolic time chamber one year in this world was equal to one day on Earth. Anyway the demons were angry at their leader Toyota; he was the one who initiated the revolt against the Kais and was the more cunning and powerful demon around. Toyota was a fox-type demon with red hair and green eyes, his body was cover with fur and had a tail. 

"We are going to die here like dogs Toyota! Where's the promise land you promise?" said Mazda angry, he was a sneak-type demon, he didn't have a human form and just look like a giant cobra

"Patience my friend the day will come when will leave that wretched place!" replied this one while looking at the Earth in a crystal ball

"You've been saying that since got here damn it and that's almost an eternity!" 

"I have a plan Mazda soon this planet will be ours" said Toyota while pointing at the blue sphere that was Earth 

"What's the plan?" asked Mazda and Toyota grinned he had in mind a plan that will bring all the demons to Earth

Once again peace swayed over the Earth since the defeat of Majin Buu, but even though there were no evil alien or androids threat some evil men continued to create havoc among the peaceful people of Satan City, today a bank had been robbed by a group of hooligan but got stop by two new super heroes 

"I am saiya-man champion of justice and protector of the weak!" said Gohan while taking different kind of difference poses

"And I am saiya-woman his trusted sidekick!" said Videl matching the same ridiculous ones and together they said

"In the name of the law we shall punish you!"

At those words the criminal sweat-dropped before they started laughing but they didn't laugh for long after they got their ass kicked and threw into jail. A few weeks after the defeat of Majin Buu Gohan and Videl had decided to fight crime together and Satan City was under their protection. The half saiya-jin began to live the perfect life every teenager dreamed off: family, friends, and the more important a girlfriend! Nothing can go wrong maybe if he didn't have that heavy secret, Gohan's life had never been so complicated since the day he had met Videl. First she was just that annoying girl who wouldn't give him a break because she wanted to discover the true identity of saiya-man, but he had began to care about her and before the end of the Buu debacle he had find out that he actually loved her, in his mother opinion everything was perfect and began to plan the future of the two lovers not knowing about the involvement of his son with another man. For the past seven years Piccolo and Gohan were lovers seeing each other in secret, but lately the young man began to doubt the future of their relationship as he began to assess it. 

All had started seven years ago after the death of his father and wanted some comfort from his best friend, they were both lonely and was going through some big changes, not only Gohan had to deal with the death of his father but also the changes in his body and he had no male he around to talk about it and he didn't want to bother his mother who was going through tough time herself, he had only one place to turn to. He understood that he was growing to be a man and all this were normal; but still, he was unprepared for this kind of relationship with Piccolo, at first it was a bit difficult for him to accept the transition but as time went by he got use to it and even enjoyed it nothing was wrong and he never thought any other way at their type of love until he was time for him to continue his studies away from home. He soon discovered the difference first he didn't pay no mind after all he was different from the others but the seed of uncertainty was growing in his mind as his relationship with Videl was taking root and began to see that he had to choose between Piccolo and Videl.

Today was a big day for Gohan he just graduate from Orange high school and will continue his studies at Satan University in two months to celibate this Bulma and Chichi had decided to organize a barbecue at Mont Paoz and everyone was invited.

"I can't believe that my son is all grow up!" said Chichi 

"Yeah, so he's going to stay in campus?" asked Bulma

"Yes, like this he won't have to rush the University is pretty far from here. I can barely wait for him to graduate from the university as soon he did there will be a wedding" said Chichi grinning

"This is a dream come true for you Chichi not only Gohan is going to be a great scholar like you wanted but he's also the boyfriend of a rich girl" said Bulma

"I know Videl will made a good wife for Gohan" said Chichi, but not everyone was talking about Gohan's future "

"So tell me Vegeta how's your training? I can't wait for you to be able to reach ssj3 so we can have another match up!" said Gokou all excited

"I am looking up to that fight, I decided to go continue my training in space once again" replied Vegeta

"Oh…why?"

"Because there is too much distraction here, you guys always find some reason to celebrate and the ona[1] always drag me with her, she can be so darn annoying!" said Vegeta arms crossed while he was looking in Bulma direction

"Word it up man!" said Yamcha

"I just did baka[2]!" replied Vegeta 

"When are you leaving Vegeta-san?" asked Gohan

"Tomorrow I guest" said Vegeta

"Well we all wish luck" said Piccolo

"Uh Piccolo-san can I talk to you for a moment" said Gohan and they both flew far away to someplace where the others won't be able to hear them while the others continued to chat. 

"I don't think this is wise to do this here you know, even I really like to take you right here right now" said Piccolo while kissing him but Gohan didn't return the kiss and push him away

"No Piccolo I really want to talk to you" said Gohan seriously

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Well have been thinking about us lately and I think it is time that we stop seeing each other" said the young man 

"What? Why?" asked Piccolo devastated

"You see I am in love with Videl and want her to be my wife some day, I can't continue to live like this anymore I think it is time to end it. Our relation was doom to end like this we are too different" said Gohan while staring at his feet and Piccolo said while lifting his head and made him looked into his eyes

"What about me? Gohan…

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way _

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you _

_Ya__ know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"**[3]**_

"I am sorry Piccolo but it's over" said Gohan and flew away

"If he thinks I am going to let him do this to me he's wrong, I don't give up so easily!" said Piccolo fists clenched 

"But that's what you are going to do my friend!" said a voice behind him Piccolo turned his head to see…

"Vegeta! What are you doing here? Have you been there long?" asked Piccolo surprised to see the old saiya-jin, after Gohan had left with Piccolo Bulma asked Vegeta to go get them so they could eat well Gohan nonetheless 

"I think what you want to know is how much did he heard. Am I right?"

"I don't give a rat ass of what you heard anyway everyone is going to know sooner and later" said Piccolo 

"No they won't I am not going to let you destroy is life you ignoble bastard! There is little that keeps me for kicking your green ass!" said Vegeta furious but after calming down he said sadly "I don't believe you did that to Gohan! The boy admire you like you were his own father and you took advantage of him!"

"I did not, what happen between him and I was pure love!"

"Maybe for you it was but that's not the case! You forced the poor boy to do those nasty things with you!"

"I didn't force him and I don't expert you to understand either"

"Understand what? That you've been using Gohan to satisfy your own desire! I respected you Piccolo and even thought that we were friend because we got so much in common than those other fools but I guest I was wrong! You are just like Freeza!"

"How dare you?!"

"Compare you to him; you just like him concerning that matter, first you came telling him that you are his friend and won his trust so you can get what you want you stole that poor boy innocence!"

"That's what happened to you Vegeta, but that's not what happened here! I love Gohan and he loves me"

"You mean loved it's over Piccolo and I would advise you to stay away from him, I have a bad habit in taking things personally" said Vegeta and left the Namek lost in his thoughts, he decided to leave far away from this place far away from him.

'Gohan you means the world to me and now you left me what am I going to do now?' thought Piccolo while flying over a desert land but suddenly a sand-storm arise and a tornado was formed, Piccolo tried to flew as fast he could out of the place but it was like the twister was following him soon it caught up with Piccolo and this last was pull inside of it and the tornado disappear as mysteriously as it happened. Later on Piccolo woke up in a dark and damp place, he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by thousand of the ugliest creatures he had ever laid eyes on and they looked menacing ready to jumped at his throat and devour him

"Welcome to the Youkai world ningen!" said Mazda hissing 

"Hey guys look who's come for diner!" said Honda a bird-type demon who began to drool

"Yeah, did you hear that you are invited to dinner?" said Mazda to Piccolo

"At one condition though you'll be the main course" said Honda laughing

"Oh crap!" said Piccolo as he took a fighting stance 

Will Piccolo be able to find a way to get out of the Youkai world or will he end up in the stomach of the hungry demons? Or maybe his friends will come at his aid! No matter what don't miss the next chapter of Spawn "Suzuki Friend or Foe"! Don't forget to review!

  


* * *

[1] Woman

[2] idiot, fool, stupid, etc.

[3] song lyric Everything I Do of Brian Adams


	3. Suzuki, Friend or Foe

Suzuki, Friend or Foe

The Youkai world had no sun and nothing grew there which mean no food, the air was almost un-breathable and water was very scarce. When the demons was sent back there they began to devour each other, seeing that Toyota used his power to pulled nungen from their world so he could feed them, it was easy for human to came into their world but the demon couldn't go to ours.

Piccolo was surrounded by thousands of flesh-eater demons and he found himself and the menu board, they were looking at him like people looked at a delicious meal and Piccolo gulped heavily, he had been in some tight situation before but nothing like this, none of his opponent he had fought before was after him to eat him. 

"Dinner is served! What are you waiting for? Eat up!" said Mazda and all the demons on the front jumped on him but Piccolo used super speed to get away

"Aww I hate food that keep moving!" said a demon who had bite the ground and spat out some mud

"You better go find another prey you fools there is no way you'll be able to catch me so forget about eating me!" said Piccolo wheezing had he try to breath that heavy air

"M-mm I see he's really strong, it seems we got a challenge on our hands boys. I have a little wager to make the one who caught him got to eat him" said Mazda

"All by myself" said another big demon

"Yes, if you caught him" replied Honda

"Everyone for themselves, have fun!" said Mazda soon Piccolo was attacked at all side by demons and they were coming fast at him, but luckily for him not all of them knew how to fly only the bird-type demon can and some others that used their magic to get around

"I have enough of this! Masenko-ha!" yelled Piccolo and fired a ki blast that killed all the demons at its reach

"This ningen is a powerful one Mazda, why did you chose him among all the others?" asked Honda

"You asked too much questions Honda just keep your eyes on the prize" replied this one, 

Piccolo had no problem to defend himself but there were more and more demons keep coming in and they were more powerful than the one before, but he kept firing bigger and bigger blast there was no way he was going to end up on those demons' belly but he was getting tired and he had great difficulty to breath

'I won't be able to last for long, why do I even bother fighting there was nothing to fight for!' thought Piccolo as he continued to defend himself against his assailants

"How long do you think he'll last?" asked Honda

"A few more minutes, I give him two minutes maximum" said Mazda as he saw that the Namek was suffocating but he intended to fight until the end and that's what he did but before he went down he killed all the demons in the area excepted for Honda and Mazda this last one walked toward him and started crushing him and said

"I like my meat tenderized" but as he opened his mouth a big rock flew right in his mouth obstructing it he spat it out and looked angry at the perpetrator, it was another demon but this one looked normal and have long wavy green hair

"How dare you come in my territory to hunt Mazda?" said Suzuki furious

"Since when this place is your territory?" asked Honda ready to fight

"Since now pal! Now get out of here before I kick your scaly hyde!" said the green-haired demon

"We only take order from Toyota yarou[1]!" said Honda

"It's that a fact!" said Suzuki grinning 

"We are leaving Honda" said Mazda 

"What? Why?"

"Because I say so" said Mazda ramping away 

"We could have beaten the crap out of…"

"Just shut your trap Honda anyone who have a brain knows that attacking Suzuki is to sign your death wish!" replied Mazda and Honda followed him silently, Suzuki looked at them leaving wondering why those two decided not to fight than looked down at Piccolo who was still laying in the ground

"A gaijin[2] here that explained everything! I see that Toyota is at his old trick in pulling ningen in this world to feed his men" said Suzuki and carried Piccolo home and put him on a bed. Piccolo was unconscious and was dreaming that he was with Gohan making love at the lookout one day 

"Piccolo-san, Piccolo-san!" echoed the voice of Gohan in the room while he was in him but soon his voice took a serious tone and said

"It's over Piccolo, it's over Piccolo" and Piccolo felt like falling down and finally opened his eyes and looked at the unknown surrounding 

"Where am I?" he said as he felt someone presence

"I see that you are awake! How do you feel?" said Suzuki to him and Piccolo tried to get off the bed and fell loudly in the hard floor and Suzuki had to get him up

"You still weak I advised you to stay in bed" 

"Who are you? And why are you helping me?"

"I am Suzuki and I am not helping you, you'rejust my diner later on" Piccolo took a good look at the demon standing before him and said

"You don't looked like the others" 

"Well it's because I am a different type of demon and don't worry I am a flesh eater one either" said Suzuki but Piccolo was still staring at the dark green-haired demon Suzuki who was about five feet twenty tall long curly hair wearing a red and black kimono she sure looked like a female but he could be wrong

"How did I end up here?" asked Piccolo finally

"Toyota can pull human into this dimension but like all of us he can't leave here"

"I remember now hearing about the Oni revolt I thought it was just a myth"

"No it isn't, it did happen and we were fools to listen to Toyota now we are trap in this dump!" 

"But I thought all Oni were male" he said looking at Suzuki shape and this one replied 

"We all are" Piccolo scowled then turned his head way and said "I can breathe now, how come?"

"The air in my house is filtered"

"So I am trap here"

"I guess you are 

"I can't stay here I have to go back to my own world!"

"I am sorry but I don't think this is possible the only way out here is through the portal that separated the two dimensions and it is in Toyota territory"

"So there is a way out here"

"For you maybe" 

"Help me go back to my home and I'll try to get you out of here!"

"I maybe look like a ningen but I am not stupid!" 

"I am serious Suzuki in my world there is something called dragon balls and it can grant you any wish within is power"

"And you'll wish me out of here; I am not that gullible gaijin!"

"By the way my name is Piccolo and you can believe me I will do it!"

"Whatever your name is you can forget ever getting out of here you'll get kill before you reach the frontier of my territory!" 

"So that mean you won't help me"

"That's right ningen so make yourself comfortable because you are here for a long time" said Suzuki

"What am I going to do in this world? I've got to leave!"

"So you can go back to your Gohan!" mocked the green-haired demon and Piccolo blushed heavily

"What the hell you just say?"

"Oh so you got dump by another ningen because he was not the same race-type as you poor boy!" mocked Suzuki

"How did you know?"

"You kept talking in your sleep"

"I am"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do"

"Listen to me Suzuki if you help me get out of here you'll be also free"

"Sorry, I don't want to finish in the guts of Toyota's men!"

"You youkai are stronger but so am I my only problem is the air"

"Oh I can see us now two baka trying to take on the entire world of youkai!" 

"Isn't any other portal"

"Yes there is another but it is also dangerous to get there than the one at Toyota's"

"Well we should use that one"

"I don't remember telling you I will help you"

"So tell me why you help me before"

"Because they were in my territory and I plan on feasting on you later!"

"What do you mean? I thought you aren't a flesh eating demon" 

"I am not but I only feed on people energy and human energy taste a lot better than demon's!"

"So you keep me here as your food safe!" 

"That's right buddy boy!"

"And you think I'll let you"

"Like you have a choice. Now rest so you can get back your energy I am starting to get hungry" said Suzuki and leave the room

In Honda's lair 

"Why Honda didn't let me have that food-stealer Suzuki! I am starving now, oh no matter I'll take a couple of friends and go get my dinner back!" said Honda and flew toward Suzuki's lair this one was outside repairing the fence when Honda and thousand of bird-type demons attacked

"I should have known" said the green-haired demon ready to fight 

"Give back what you have stolen from me freak!" said Honda

"You calling me freak have you ever looked yourself in the mirror I guest that you afraid to scare yourself silly, moron!"

"I am going to make you regret the day you were born!" said Honda and they all attacked

"Thanks for bringing more food for me! Ki Stealer Attack!" screamed this one and a blinding light covered the entire area and many bird-demon fell out from the ski dead but the attacked wasn't powerful enough to get them all and Suzuki had to fight them in a hand to hand battle 

"You done for Suzuki give up!" said Honda

"Let me laugh!" replied Suzuki and made an energy sword and started cutting a way through but Honda grabbed the hand that hold the sword and made it dropped it and took the air with Suzuki going as high as possible and dropped the unfortunate demon, but before reaching the ground Piccolo caught the demon just in time 

"How dare touching me?" said Suzuki angry

"Maybe I should have left you dropped but you wouldn't have survive the fall"

"That's none of your business ningen! But thanks"

"You are welcome, now it's time to clip some wings" said Piccolo and fired a ki blast that took care of remaining demons but once again Honda had time to escaped, as soon he was gone Piccolo fell on his knee exhausted and Suzuki help him to get inside

"Why did you save me?" asked the demon

"Why not I figured out if I am going to be stranded here I better spend it with a good looking demon" said Piccolo

"You are funny" said Suzuki smiling

"Well if let them kill you I'll be next in the menu board"

"I owe you one ningen!"

"You owe me nothing you did save my life earlier"

"So I could eat you later, but I think an oni's life worth thousand of humans' life"

"If you say so" said Piccolo before falling asleep and Suzuki watched him for awhile and went back outside gathering the energy stole from the bird-demon

'I know I am going to regret this but I'll do it anyway' thought Suzuki 

Piccolo took some time in regaining his full strength and Suzuki taught him some techniques so he could breathe a lot easier, weird enough Suzuki never feed on Piccolo's ki and even take good care of him, they watched each other backs and soon the rumor run around telling that Suzuki was a ningen lover and was looked down by others demons but the green-haired demon couldn't care less, and one day

"I think you are ready now"

"Ready for what?" asked Piccolo

"To journey to the other side of this dimension where the second portal is"

"I thought you didn't want to help me to get there"

"I changed my mind and I could change it back any moment now!" 

"Please don't, when are we leaving?"

"Tonight so get ready"

At dusk the two left as quietly as possible and began a perilous journey, on their way the encounter lot obstacles but they overcome them together. The two really began to enjoy the other company, but as they get closer to their destination Piccolo felt that his friend was getting weaker and even pallor than usual and fell on the ground exhausted 

"Are you okay Suzuki?" he asked worried 

"Dandy" 

"You looked like you are going to pass out on me"

"Not a chance" replied Suzuki and stood up only to fall right back

"No something is wrong what is it?"

"I am just out of energy this journey is draining me and I am out of supply" confessed Suzuki

"Oh I thought I was your supply"

"Are you kidding Piccolo I couldn't ever feed on you now!" replied Suzuki in a weak smile and the Namek was surprised that his demon friend called him by his name

"A demon with a code of honor!" 

"We oni weren't always blood thirsty monster, we used to be respectable being before we let ourselves seduced by the dark side, and I swear to myself not to lower myself like the others did my pride is all I have

"You sound just like someone I know, but I don't think you should starve yourself to death like that! Feed on me already"

"I can't" and slide into unconsciousness 

"Suzuki, Suzuki! Oh stupid demon!" he said and transferred some of his own ki into the green-haired demon 

"What did you do that for you dumb ningen?" said Suzuki who had regained strength and was going to slap Piccolo but this one avoided the hit and said

"You have a weird way to thanks people Suzuki!" 

"Maybe you'll like this way better" said demon while kissing him and then pushed him on the ground and started taking off their clothes

"Suzuki what are you doing?"

"Thanking you, I've never been with a ningen before but I think it's the same procedure"

"You don't need to thank me"

"But I want to" and finish undressing Piccolo was in for a surprised when he saw that Suzuki had actually had both sex and seeing the expression on his face Suzuki smile and said

"I am a hermaphrodite Piccolo a very rare kind of oni, so are going to stare at me all night or do something!"

"I've never been with your kind before"

"Let's say it's like being with a man and a woman at the same time" 

It was a new experience for both of them for sure as each took turned to be in the other and they spent the night making sweet love to each other. At dawn they continued their journey and reach the portal which look like a mirror and reflected the star in the darkness night

"There we are!" announced Suzuki trying to hide the emotion she or he (whatever) was feeling

"How does that work?" asked Piccolo

"You just picture in your mind where you want to go" said Suzuki and Piccolo closed his eyes and then reopened them and the image of the lookout appeared

"I guest that's where I said goodbye" said Piccolo looking at Suzuki who had a hard time in containing his tears

"Hey we had a great time and I am not ready to forget about you so soon ningen"

"Me either youkai, but I can always wish you to my world"

"Don't, my place is here thanks anyway Piccolo" 

"Sayonara Suzuki"

"Sayonara Piccolo" and Piccolo went through the portal and disappear, Suzuki stood there until the image erased itself from the portal and returned home when he/she got there he found Toyota waiting for him

"What the hell you want?" asked Suzuki

"You are a despicable being Suzuki you have that ningen's stench all over you" said Toyota grabbing him by the neck and pinned him on the wall

"But that's okay you were just realizing my prophesy" said Toyota smirking

"What's that?" asked Suzuki scared

"The one that says 'From an oni a hanyou[3] will be born and he'll be our savior'" 

Can't it be that Suzuki is pregnant? If true that does Toyota prediction mean? If you want to know more don't miss the next chapter of Spawn "Breach!" 

  


* * *

[1] You jerk, or bastard

[2] refers to any foreigner 

[3] Half-demon


	4. Breach

Breach

In the middle of a desert a temple similar to the Aztec was guarded by seven men, they were demons slayer from generations and were now guarding the portal that linked the demon world to ours. Suddenly a loud thunder was heard and soon followed by huge lightning bolts as a round opening was formed on the temple's gate, the guards was shaking in their boots when they saw Piccolo appearing in all his glory

"It's a demon!" screamed one of the five guards

"With have to stop him!" replied a second one 

"I got the demon spell ready!" said a third one and the all began chanting but nothing they did affect Piccolo who just walked passed them

"No, I was scared this would happen our magic don't work anymore!" said a fourth guard

"You fool can you see he's not a demon!" said the elder of the demons slayer and continued "I am sorry that we mistake you for a demon Kami" surprised Piccolo turned toward him and said

"So you know that name"

"I wouldn't be worthy to be called the leader of the demon-slayer clan if I didn't my lord" said the old man bowering

"But you are wrong I am not Kami, at least not anymore"

"I see that you have made one with your counterpart well them how should we call you my lord"

"My name is Piccolo"

"Sorry my asking Piccolo-sama, why were you in the Youkai world and how did you survive?"

"I shall not answer to your questions elder but know this you better keep a stronger watch than this for this portal" said Piccolo and flew away

"Sensei, did you felt this" said one of the seven guardians of the gate

"Yes, trouble is brewing I can feel it to we better get prepare reunite the others" said the elder as he watched Piccolo disappearing at the horizon and thought 'I think that you did something you aren't very proud Piccolo-sama and you are scared that it does come back to bite you'

Piccolo finally made it to the lookout exhausted, he had began to fell the effect of his time spent in the Youkai world, he was of an pallor terrifying that scared Dende who said 

"Oh my! What happened to you Piccolo-san?" but instead of answering Piccolo fell on the ground unconscious, Dende and Mr. Popo had to carry him inside 

"What do you think happened to him Dende-sama?" asked Mr. Popo

"I don't know but his organism reacts like it have been poison"

"Can you heal him?"

"Well I don't know if I can I usually heal injuries not sickness but I am ready to give it a try" said Dende and as he began to healed the older Namek this one started to be delirious 

"I am so sorry Suzuki" said Piccolo before falling deeper in his sleep

On the Youkai world Toyota had let go of Suzuki's neck but he was now holding her against the wall by putting all his weight on her so she couldn't move away

"You are mad Toyota if you think that they will believe this fairytale!" exclaimed Suzuki who had found her courage now

"My dear you think that I am lying about you being pregnant but I am not" said Toyota and took her right hand and put it on her stomach and said "Can you feel the beating of his heart, I can't believe that you've been carrying this child for months and not even know" continued Toyota and Suzuki was shocked

"It can't be!"

"So you see I was right, this ningen had served his purpose I only wish that he hadn't touch you darling" said Toyota while slowly stroking her cheeks

"Stay away from me Toyota! I am no longer your darling anymore!" said Suzuki looking right in his eyes 

"So you're still angry at me but don't tell me you care for that fool!" said Toyota and Suzuki looked away "You do don't you? That's sad a youkai that loves a ningen, you better forget about him darling because all ningen are liars no matter what he said to you he was lying and just wanted to get his hyde out of here! They will finish by betraying you one day or another even if they love you, because they hate what we are"

"What do you know?"

"Enough to know that he left you here not caring of what could happen to you"

"Like you ever care about me"

"You know I do, I care for all youkai that's why I am their leader, I always want the best for my people and I would do everything for their happiness"

"You doomed us all! That's what you did! And I was a fool to believe you, to follow you, even to love you" said Suzuki near tears

"I made a mistake and I will correct it! I love you Suzuki I always did I am sorry that things had went as I planned" he said while kissing her but she didn't returned the kiss angry he said "He's not coming back Suzuki and you know it! If he care about you he would have find a way to bring you with him!"

"He did find a way Toyota I just refused it, my place is here and like everyone I'll suffer my punishment for my sins"

"You have been always a sentimental fool Suzuki that's why I love you so much" said Toyota while moving away and added "I think it is time that you come back to me, let's go home Suzuki"

"I am not leaving here"

"I didn't give you a choice in the matter; I think that my mate should be at my side don't you agree?"

"Why don't leave me be?"

"I can't do this anymore, please come" said Toyota and she followed him reluctantly 

"Hey Piccolo how do you feel now?" asked Dende to the bed ridding Namek the next day

"Like shit" replied this one

"So how's the graduation party/"

"What graduation party?"

"The one you went to yesterday, you know Gohan's graduation party"

"That was almost a year ago"

"Uh right, I think you still feverish you just came back from it"

"What do you mean I just came back from it?"

"Well the party was yesterday, don't you remember?"

"Really, so the Youkai world has a different time span" whispered Piccolo

"What? Anyway you'll need to rest a little bit more" said Dende but as soon as he steed outside he heard Piccolo screaming in pain and went back to the room

"Piccolo what's wrong?"

"I don't know I feel like dying!" yelled Piccolo holding his stomach 

At the same moment in the Youkai world Suzuki was in child labor 

"Something is wrong Toyota I can't have this baby, I am not physical fit for this!" she screamed Toyota was sitting near her on the ground her head on his lap 

"I know Suzuki be courageous it will be over soon!" said Toyota while trying to calmed her down

"You don't understand the child is going to tear me apart!"

"Your sacrifice will be remembered"

"I don't want to be remembered I want to live!" screamed Suzuki in pain and she screamed louder as her belly burst opened and blood splash all over and Suzuki passed away, Toyota sunk his hands on her opened belly and pulled out the baby as soon he cut the umbilical cordon Suzuki's body disintegrated into light. Toyota took the baby and walked outside with him and presented him to the youkai that were reunited on front of his fortress. The little baby looked like us but with the only difference he has pale jade skin and pointy ears

"My people this is Isuzu the savior I promised you and he will carry us to the promise land!" shouted Toyota and murmur rose from the crowd of youkai 

"This is just a baby how can he lead us anywhere?!" said a demon

"If Toyota says he can, he can!" replied another one

"What should we do?" asked one 

"Follow Toyota orders! I will do anything to get out of here"

"Even though that mean we have to be reborn again from a hanyou, never!"

"Come on it is the only way to go through that portal; don't you want to get out of here?"

"I don't care if I have to be born once again by a hanyou I'll do anything to get a tan!" said a very pale demon and Toyota began to give them instructions of what to do

"It will take a while to do but once I turn you into microscopic eggs you'll be able to enter Isuzu's body and once he gets to the Ningen world he'll hatch us but will need the help of the local to grow, believe me you won't regret the trip!" said Toyota and all the youkai began to cheer his praise 

"Soon little one you'll be the father of a new race of youkai even more powerful than this one!" said Toyota to the little baby 

In the middle of nowhere eighteen days after Piccolo came back to Earth, a portal opened up on a country road and a young man got out of it. He has very gloomy emotional eyes and a nice build body but not too huge or muscular, more in the leaner side, but still nicely cut with the palest jade skin. He wore a fingerless gloves skin tight leather pants black boots and studded leather straps across his bare chest, and has dark dashing spiky green hair accenting his face and flowing just down his neck, he was a real bishounen[1]. 

"So this is Earth very pretty, better than my world anyway my children will be happy here" he said in a soft voice

He began to walk down the road when a blinding light came toward him and heard the blaring sound of a horn not knowing what it was he just put his hand over his eyes so he could see what was doing that infernal noise, it was a truck and was coming toward him at 80mph the driver tried to slow down but still hit Isuzu that was sent flying ten feet away

"Oh no I think I killed him!" said the truck driver and run toward him, the teen was laying still on the ground when he kneel toward him and tried to take his pulse

"What the hell this kid was doing in the middle of nowhere!" but as he bend forward him the boy grabbed his neck and pulled him closer toward his face 

"Hey let me go!" yelled the man but horror sized him when he saw the boy opening his mouth and some kind of larva got out of it and entering his the man and then he let him go, the man fell on his back and remained immobile for a second then all his body began to convulse violently than stopped, after that the man get on his fit and started looking at his hands and body and looked around and said 

"It worked! Good job otousama[2], now let's go we have a lot of work awaiting us, yes we have to hatch an entire race of youkai"

"Ok Toyota" said Isuzu while following the man that Toyota took over the body and they both get in he truck and drove into the nearest town. 

Isuzu and Toyota are in a mission take over the human race on Earth, using the earthlings as shell! Will they be able to do it? Or will the Z senchi spoil their plan? Don't miss the next chapter of Spawn "Demons' Seeds!" 

  


* * *

[1] Pretty boy, hunk 

[2] Honorable way to say father


	5. Demons' Seeds

Demons' Seeds

At the world champion's house Mr. Satan and more exactly in Videl's room, the two love birds were talking.

"I am sorry Gohan I couldn't make it to your party but you didn't make it to mine either" said Videl the next day after the party had took place

"Yeah I know but our parents had other plan for that day, but I know a way or two to make it up to you" said Gohan grinning

"Oh, what is it?" asked Videl suspicious 

"You know…" said Gohan kissing her gently 

"That's what I was afraid of, if my dad catches us…"

"He won't he's too busy showing up to those brats at the dojo we got all afternoon, what do you say?"

"That we should be in patrol"

"Even super heroes need a day off" said Gohan while gently caressing her cheeks

"I don't know…" said Videl undecided 

"I'll do you know what, if you want to" whispered Gohan in her ears

"Gohan! That's a side of you I didn't know about"

"Well what do you say, yes, no, maybe?" said Gohan while his hands began to trace small circles on her breasts 

"I thought you are the kind that like to wait until the wedding night so it could very special"

"Don't worry it'll be special, but I don't think I'll could wait that long" said Gohan seductively 

"I can so will you!"

"Oh come on! Now, later, what difference that does it make?"

"For me a lot!"

"Awww, I really want you let me make you happy"

"Sorry Gohan, but the answer is no!"

"Okay you can keep your virginity for the wedding night if you want to but we can still do other thing"

"Like what?" asked Videl and Gohan whispered something on her ears and she giggled "Wow you don't mind doing this" and he nodded "Okay then" she replied and he smiled then he carried her to the bed and undress her and began kissing her while he began to play with her nipples and put light kisses over them before going down south, Videl's began to breath more elaborately as she anticipated where his tongue was going to explore next and began to moan as he felt his wet, and warm tongue on her. Gohan was thinking that he had become an expert in giving pleasure that way the little cries of ecstasy that he dragged from his lovers was the proof, he could still remember the first time he made love to someone. 

He had showed him how to do it first like he had showed him a lot of other things, he had his first orgasm at twelve in the mouth of his best friend who had become his lover since that day, he had to admit that he was curious to see him when he asked him to do the same to him, he had never saw him naked before and was quiet surprised to see his manhood, he was like his but bigger and of course was green and he was totally bold like a baby. 

Making love to Piccolo was the strangest thing he had ever done and felt very uneasy about it at first but as time got by he got used to it and took a great pleasure on making him screaming louder and louder in enjoyment, it was game for him at this time and he liked to play it, but as he grew older he really began to enjoyed it himself, he had spend at least one year pleasuring him using only his hands and mouth but one day he asked him to take him, and he penetrated him and what he thought was his anus but learn later that it wasn't it was just the equivalent of a girl's vagina where the Namek laid eggs, of course this couldn't be a anus because Namek doesn't eat! Gohan had always played the man in this relationship and Piccolo the woman, they had loved each other and even though they keep this as a secret they were happy until Gohan began to go to high school.

Teen of his age get with the opposite sex those who were with the same sex were called gay, he began to ask himself if that was what he was and convinced himself that he wasn't Piccolo and himself were different and dismissed the idea, but as he began to look around him more he wanted to have the kind of relationship that the others were having going on dates and the works, with Piccolo he couldn't have that. Then came Videl the girl he was in love with he had never felt nothing like this before he was happy this relation was 'normal' he intended to spend the rest of his life with her and built a family. 

He wanted a normal life one just before the arrival of Raditz, now understood why his mother didn't want him to hang out with his father's fiends they were all freaks shows every single one of them and he had been added to the lot, even worse he was the one screwing up all grown up green guy who was only three years older than he was, how weird things could get? He got so perverted that he had found himself checking out Vegeta one day while he was visiting Bulma with his mother and three years old Goten, he remembered how Vegeta frowned at him when he noticed how he was looking at him and was going to say something but changed his mind. Gohan since that day tried to block those dirty thoughts with other things like what Vegeta would do to him he knew what he was thinking oh yeah he always wanted to touch those tight ass of his and even had wet dream of them being together. He definitely needed to go strait before he got himself in trouble.

Videl let out a little cry when she reached orgasm and Gohan looked at her happy of his accomplishment, but she was very inexperience in the subject and Gohan was left unsatisfied 

"I am sorry" said Videl sheepishly 

"That's okay you'll do better next time" said Gohan while putting his pants back on and sighed thinking that it was time for a change he no longer need to be a fighter he let that job for his dad to be a hero he had to take care of his future being a scholar just like his mother wanted him to be and a good husband for his future wife Videl, he put a light kiss on her forehead and said "I love you Videl" and she smile back at him and replied "Ditto"

Screwed Town was a very small city that had a population less than a thousand people and was situated behind a mountain range not to far away from Northwest city. It was a peaceful city where the inhabitant were very friendly and kind, but since a few days people began to disappeared only to reappear three days later and they acted like nothing had happened, but every night after their return they brought friends and families with them toward the mountains and those only came back three days later and so on, but when someone started asking questions they to disappear only to return a few days later and they stopped asking questions. A nine year-old raven-haired called Yuri returned home the next day after spending the night with a friend only to find that his parents were missing but when he report the incident to the police just sat on their behind and didn't do anything about it so the boy decided to find his parents all by himself. 

One night he followed a group of people who headed for the mountains some of them where tied up and Yuri recognized the school's principal the sheriff and some other people from his neighborhood. Soon they made it toward a big fortress that he had never seen before and wondered when it was build the structures where completely alien to him but the edifice remind him of a hive. He entered the place without being seen and began to explore it, first thing he noticed was he was warm, and moist inside, he could hear people talking and laughing, then he heard screaming people running and then nothing. The boy was terrified but kept walking he got to find his parents and something told him they were in this strange place. 

He entered the biggest room he had ever seen and it was as large as it was high, but the boy had to put his hands over his mouth to kept him from screaming when he saw that the room he got in was full with cocoons having people dissolving, he began to cry when he discovered the ones his parents were.

"What's going on here? Who are those people and why are they doing this?" he said between sobs but he felt like the whole room was pulsating surprised he lift his head up over the walls that was made of many levels the one in the ground where the cocoons and they were connected by some kind of tubes that run through the walls and was attached to peapod but having human forms which where in the second level on top of this one was another one which looked like alveolus and inside of them some kind of larvae and they were thousands of them.

"There are enough of them to take over the entire town, or even the entire world! This is terrible they are like human replacement!" said the boy while looking inside the human pods where he saw his mother being reformed exactly as she was he back up in horror 

"Oh no this can't be, I must be having a nightmare!" he said crying then he heard a sigh and look at the ceiling and saw another pod but bigger and it was connected with every single ones below it, he began to climb to take a look a it and gasped when he reach it standing on the spongy alveolus. Inside of this one a young man was bathing on viscous clear substance and seemed to be unconscious, he had something like an oxygen mask over his mouth and a tube sink in his throat. Yuri was looking at the man puzzled, the man looked like human but something told him that there was more to him than that, than he heard him sigh again and from his mouth something in a shape of an egg came out of his mouth and slide down to the tube into an empty alveolus 

"So he's the one making them, he's like a big insect queen for those uh…things!" exclaimed the boy at those words Isuzu opened his gloomy eyes and looked at the boy, scared Yuri back up forgetting where he was standing but had the time to grab hold of something that look like an umbilical cordon that was wrap up at the base of Isuzu's pod but it began to cede on Yuri's weight and gave in after the boy was safely standing over the alveolus and began to slide down, he had one thing in his mind

"I've got to get to of here!" he said running through the door only to stumble upon the man who use to be his father 

"Yuri? What are you doing here?" asked the man

"Stay away from me! I know that you are not my real father!"

"What are you talking about? Come here son!" 

"Stay away!" said the boy punching him and run away

"Let's get him!" screamed the father to four others who just hatched from their shells and began to chase the boy who run like he had the devil after him, well it was close enough because he had like five new born demons after him.

"That boy is fast and we can catch him in that weak body!"

"We'll need more time to get use to it and develop our powers since then we got to use those weak legs!" complained the two demons

"Less whining and more running we got to get that boy before he reaches the city!"

Inside the hive Isuzu had fallen asleep dreaming of the day he would get the chance to get out of here and go exploring the new world. He remembered perfectly the conversation he had with Toyota when they first came to the world

"I sure like that world it is so wonderful the ningen are lucky to have such a place to live!" said Isuzu while looking through the car window while Toyota was driving

"Well soon this world will be ours!" replied the man smirking

"What will happen to them?"

"They will die!"

"Oh, so when do I get to see father?" said Isuzu happily

"Forget him Isuzu, your father is a ningen and can care less about you! I am afraid that he'll hurt you if he finds out about you!"

"But I am his son why will he want to hurt me?"

"Because of what you are all ningen are the same Isuzu the last time we came to their worlds they chased us away and banned us into the world we just left to die!"

"So my dad hates me" said Isuzu sadly

"Yes, he does but we all love you"

"You mean the other demons that I am carrying"

"You are now our otousama" said Toyota as he stopped the car in the forest and asked Isuzu to fly them over the mountains and he continued "We'll have to construct our base here, we'll begin immediately!"

"Hai![1]" said Isuzu putting him in the ground and began working while materializing the materials needed for the construction, Isuzu had inherited his mother and father's abilities and Toyota had taught him everything he knew. Isuzu had spent his entire life getting prepared for this day when he had to lay the entire race of youkai into this world, but his real dream was to go in adventure and experience life but he had to forget all that because he knew once he get in that pod he'll never woke up

"You are the savior of all youkai and we'll be eternally grateful for your sacrifice" had told Toyota to him countless of time, so he went halfhearted into the pod hoping that one day he would wake up and follow his dream. 

Toyota plan was quite complicated but it worked perfectly well, he knew Suzuki like the back of his hands and to get her with the Namek was child's play he had just to crossed his fingers and pray that she would get pregnant, the first part of this plan worked out perfectly the only things he had to do his to turned entire youkai into demon's seeds and inserted them into Isuzu's body he went inside him as a larvae so he could monitor the boy. The process was hard and time consuming but they made it, once they reached earth Isuzu had to enter a state of deep slumber and let his organism to the rest as it was train to do. Toyota had felt bad for putting the boy through all this, he know that Isuzu may not survive the entire process so he wanted to get as many as demons he could get out of his body as soon as possible, first Isuzu will lay an egg through his mouth and will have to hatch it using his energy, once mature the larvae will absorbed humans being and will replace them by taking their forms and memories until they grew stronger and took their previous form. This will take some time that's why they do it in secrecy because they were very vulnerable in their human form. It was a matter of time before the entire planet was replace by demons.

Isuzu's pod began to leak where Yuri had ripped the cordon off and the hole was growing larger until all the fluid run out of it. Isuzu woke up and broke his shell and jumped out of it and walked away. Later on Toyota who looked like an unsuspicious red haired human came back from work, he had ordered that every new born youkai to return to the activities of the humans they replaced so they don't draw attention over them.

"What do you mean he left?" screamed Toyota to Honda that looked like a beautiful blond woman 

"When I came back to check on the others he was gone and we couldn't find that boy Yuri either!"

"We better find them fast before it's too late, do you know what will happen if Isuzu is not here to hatch the others? They will die!"

"Isn't it any other way to complete the process?" asked Mazda that look like a tall and slim teenager 

"Yes will have to gave up some of our own energy to hatch them, but we still have to get Isuzu back he's still carry the rest of them!" said Toyota

"What about Yuri?" asked Honda

"How hard is it to find a nine year-old ningen? Go find them both and bring them to me!" said Toyota angry 

Lou Drago was a sex offender and child molester who skim the street in search of new victims, he was a very wealthy man though and always got away more than once for his crime. This night he had set his eyes of a young man who was walking down the street and was amazed by everything he saw on his arms a cute black and white cat that he had found half dead two days ago in a garbage can and name it Mitsubishi.

"Hey will you like a ride in my Mercedes?" said Lou to the young man

"Oh sure! Where are we going?" he said getting in

"What about my house you'll like it there?" said Lou while checking him out 

"Okay Mitsu is hungry and need to be feed" 

"Don't worry I have plenty of cat food at my house" said the man while driving not believing how easy he got this one to follow him 'This guy is pretty naïve maybe I'll keep him around he's really cute' thought Lou grinning, he got at his summer house who was very far away from civilization 

"Make yourself comfortable! Will you like something to eat" said Lou

"Yes please a glass of water will do just fine" replied Isuzu while looking around, the two began talking and Isuzu began to asked a lot of questions concerning how people live around here, but Lou got tired of all his questioning and asked him that it was time to go to bed 

"I am not sleepy" said Isuzu

"Who said anything about sleeping? I just want to show you my room" said Lou smirking 

"Oh okay" said Isuzu and followed him upstairs as soon they get in Lou closed the door

"Now get strip off" said Lou

"I don't want to" replied Isuzu while sitting on the bed Mitsu in his lap

"You are going to do what I say or I'll cut you" said Lou taking out a knife, Isuzu narrow his eyes and said with a detach voice and said to his cat

"I don't like that guy and you Mitsu?" and the cat mewed in agreement 

"Okay then you can eat him" at those words Lou began to laughed but stopped when Mitsu jumped from Isuzu's lap and began to transformed in what seem to look like a giant tiger but much more hideous and bit off Lou's head the sounds of breaking bones that was being masticate can be heard on the entire house but this don't seemed to bother Isuzu, when Mitsu had finished his eating he returned into a cute cat and went toward his owner mewing 

"I got everything I need here let's go!" said Isuzu while taking Lou's laptop and wallet with him

One week later Gohan was pretty pissed off he just learn that he couldn't stay in the dormitory because he had forget to confirm is reservation and his room had been given away to another student and there were no more room anywhere near the campus of Satan University

"What am I going to do now? I didn't want to stay home and fly everyday to class!" he said sighing while driving down the street on his convertible Mercedes, he had only three days to find a new place to stay until the first day of class he had been looking around but came empty handed

"It seems I'll have to stay at home for this year, bummer!" he said at the same moment a cat run in front of his car chasing his ball he pushed on the brake to stop his car and went to see if the cat was okay 

"I hope I didn't run him over!" he found the cat playing with his ball in front of his left wheel of his car

"You are very lucky little guy, your owner should keep a better eye on you if not you'll end d up road kill" said Gohan picking him up, he put on his glasses so he could read the address that was in the cat collar and drove there. He made it to an apartment building and rang the number 13 who was under the name of Han[2] 

"Hello" came a voice in the interphone 

"Hello sir, sorry to bother you but I found your cat" said Gohan and the door buzz open and he went in, when he reached the apartment number 13f he knocked in the door and it opened showing a young man about his age with light jade skin and dark green hair 

"I found that guy is he yours?" asked Gohan 

"Oh yes he's mine alright thanks Mr.…" said the young man

"My name is Gohan Son" replied the half-saiya-jin

"Thanks Mr. Son, my name is Isuzu Han" he said taking the cat from him and giving him his hand

"Nice to meet you Mr. Han" replied Gohan shaking it 

"Please come in" said Isuzu and move away to let Gohan in and closed the door after him

Gohan has no idea of whom he's with and it is everyone's guess of what might happen to him! Don't miss the next chapter of Spawn "Friendly Foe" 

  


* * *

[1] Yes

[2] Half


	6. Friendly Foe

Friendly Foe

Isuzu couldn't ignore the fact that he was half-human, no matter what Toyota told him about human being youkai hater because they were superior he still wanted to live like them, for awhile before the entire inhabitant of Earth got replaced by demons. He had thought going after Piccolo his father, but changed his mind; if his like Toyota said he will jeopardize the only chance they got to stay here. After he met Lou he had used the information he had given him and find an apartment and even registered in Satan University, he couldn't wait to make new friends and live like he was one of them.

"Will you like something to drink or eat?" asked Isuzu to Gohan once he had sat down, even though he only drinks water or sucking people's energy he had made sure that he had food around like everyone else

"Well I could go for some juice" replied this one

"I got grape juice" said Isuzu in the kitchen

"This would do grape his my favorite"

"So tell me Mr. Son what bring you around here?" asked Isuzu after he had given him a can of grape juice, took a glass of water for himself and milk for Mitsubishi 

"The dorm on campus is full so I had to find another place to stay for this semester"

"Have you found something?"

"Nothing yet"

"I have an idea why don't we become roommate I have plenty of space here" said Isuzu

"Well I don't know what to say"

"Say yes, I am new around here sure could use the company and you save my cat that's the least I can do. Let me show you around" said Isuzu getting up and Gohan followed him. 

The apartment was made of one bedroom where the bathroom was, a kitchen which was an extension of a of another room that could be use for living-room and a little balcony that had a superb view over the entire city 

"This place is very nice" said Gohan

"Yes it is you'll like it here, that's if you accept my proposition"

"I will be stupid to refuse"

"Well than that's settle it"

"Oh wait how much will I have to pay?"

"Nothing I got someone who's paying the rent for me" 

"Well see you tomorrow; I'll bring my stuff with me"

"See you tomorrow Mr. Son"

"Call me Gohan we going to be roommates so I think we can call each other by our first name"

"Okay Gohan see you later" said Isuzu while walking him at the door as soon he left he said to his cat 

"This was easier than I thought it would be, and I am sorry I didn't let eat this one Mitsu he was very nice, I think will become best friend"

Like promise Gohan came the next day with a capsule containing all he will need, he put his books on the shelves, hung his clothes and made himself comfortable

"Where am I going to sleep?" he asked to Isuzu

"Will share the bedroom it's big enough for two, you just have to put your bed next to mine" said Isuzu while helping him out. 

When they finished they sat in the floor looking around them

"We should celebrate!" said Gohan and went to the fridge and offered a can of beer to Isuzu who took it

"A toast to our new friendship!" said Gohan and started drinking Isuzu opened his and sniffed it made an funny face and put it away 

"So what's on for tomorrow we got one more day before the first day of class?" said Isuzu

"I have to go see someone and you?"

"Nothing" said Isuzu

The next day Gohan went to see Videl and invited her to see his place

"You should have told me you needed a place to stay Gohan, we got plenty of room at my house!" said the young woman

"Yes, but I wanted to have a place on my own"

"Where's your roommate?"

"I don't know"

"Well I'll see him tomorrow than, bye Gohan" said Videl leaving, Isuzu came back around ten in the afternoon soaking wet

"You are back, how was your day?" said the green-haired boy 

"Fine, where have you been?"

"Walking the cat"

"Walking the cat? Usually people walked dogs not cats, you are weird Isuzu do you know that?" said Gohan getting to bed while the other young man took his wet clothes off in the bathroom

"I am really?" he said worried

"Goodnight Isuzu we are going to have a long day before us" said Gohan while turning off the lights, Isuzu really reminded him of his father 

Gohan got awaken by Mitsubishi who was licking his nose 

"Ewww Mitsu get off!" he got up and began to prepared himself for class while Isuzu was making breakfast, for a guy who didn't eat he was a pretty good cook

"You shouldn't have" said Gohan when he served him

"Oh that was my pleasure I like to cook" said Isuzu while taking a seat in front of him and watched him eat Gohan rose his nose from his plate and said 

"What about you?" 

"I've already ate"

In the TV the newscaster talk about missing people around the country and showed their pictures but as Gohan began to pay attention to the news Isuzu turn-off the TV

"Hey I was watching that!" said Gohan

"We are going to be late for class Gohan" replied Isuzu and Gohan looked at his watch and took his jacket, keys and head up for the door followed by Isuzu "You'll have to give me a ride I don't know how to drive yet" said Isuzu while getting in the convertible

"No problem I will have to teach you how to later on" said Gohan while starting the car. 

They made it twenty minutes later and Gohan park his car before putting it back in its capsule, it was the march of the bishounen as the two young men walked toward the building. Isuzu was wearing a black leather pants, boots, shirt and a trench coat, Gohan was wearing a similar outfit but traded the trench coat for a lather jacket both wearing shades, everyone stopped in their track to look at them, most girls had big pink hearts instead of eyes

"It should be consider as crime to be so handsome!" said a girl

"Tall green and wonderful! Me like" said a girl while drooling

"Is it me or its hot here?" said another one

"Who are those goons?" said Sharpner jealous while Erasa and Videl couldn't take their eyes at the new comers  

"Hi guys!" said Gohan while waving to them

"Gohan???" said the three friends

"Nice make over" said Erasa

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Definitely!" replied the blond girl

"Introduced us to your friend?" said Videl

"Oh sorry everyone please meet Isuzu he's my roommate, Isuzu this is Videl, Sharpner and Erasa"

"Hi!" said Isuzu 

"Hi I am free" said Erasa

"I thought your name was Erasa" said Isuzu confused

"It is moron" said Sharpner

"Sharpner!!" said the two girls

I t was a very interesting day for Isuzu and Gohan who draw everyone's attention mostly the young women which pissed Videl royally as he started getting phone numbers from them

"For now one Gohan you'll dress as usual! What came over you anyway?" she yelled at him after chasing a group of girls 

"Nothing, those aren't even my clothes their Isuzu's it was his idea!" said Gohan backing up, since that day he dressed as he used to.

After class Isuzu sat sadly on the library holding his head

"What's wrong?" asked Gohan

"Math is so complicated" he said sighing

"Well I'll tutor you" said Gohan 

"Thanks Gohan" said Isuzu while the other started explaining how to solves the problems

Isuzu and Gohan became inseparable you'll never see one without the other, which began to annoy Videl who wanted sometime alone with her boyfriend without being interrupted by Isuzu incessant questioning, she had to settle down for double dates and couldn't remember the names of the girls Isuzu went out with she thought that he went out with almost every girls in his classes, one day she said to Gohan while they were out and Isuzu was in the bathroom

"Does he have to follow you everywhere you go like a sick puppy?!"

"Come one Videl the guy is new around here"

"I think he can handle himself now!" she said and continued to complain 

"I am sorry that my presence bothers you" said Isuzu behind her, she turned her head and laughed nervously but Isuzu continued saying

"I won't impose myself anymore"

"This is not what I meant" said Videl

"I do understand that you want to be alone with Gohan and I'll respect your wish, goodnight" he said leaving

"I think you hurt his feelings Videl" said Gohan

"Whatever, I don't like him anyway!"

"Oh why?

"He's too nice, there is something not quite right about him"

"You just imagining things" said Gohan, when this one came home he found Isuzu sitting at his desk doing his homework 

"Sorry Isuzu about Videl" said Gohan and without looking at him he replied 

"That's ok" 

"Well I decided that tomorrow, will start your driving lessons"

"Great I can barely wait" said Isuzu 

The next day Gohan thought he was going to die, and grasped into the dashboard as Isuzu drove the car at high speed between the mountains and made it swirled around them, the hanyou finally stopped in front of a grocery store in a town nearby and park behind another car and said 

"This was fun can we do it again?"

"Not in my life time you won't, I think you have shortened my life of ten years!" said Gohan while letting himself dropped from the car

"You looked pale do you want something to drink?" asked Isuzu

"Yeah some water please" said Gohan and Isuzu disappeared inside the store

"Hey mister!" said a little brown-haired girl with a teddy bear in her arms

"Hi there!"

"Can you help me find my brother? We were playing on the street and I think I got lost" said the girl crying 

"Okay don't cry I'll help you! Tell me where did you saw him last?" asked Gohan while kneeling near her and the girl pointed at a dark alley then she rose her arms so he could carry her Gohan hold her and walked toward it but as soon he turned into the corner the girl transformed into a snake and bite him on the neck. His vision became blurry as he fell on the floor unconscious 

"Good job Hyundai!" said Honda

"This one have a lot of energy, Toyota will be please" said Mazda. 

Isuzu got out of the store but Gohan was nowhere to be found

"Gohan where are you?" he shouted but no answer he closed his eyes then walked strait to the dark alley when he saw the tree youkai loading Gohan on a truck

"Let him go!" he said calmly

"Otousama!" said the three demons

"Mazda, Honda, and Hyundai, am I right?" said the young man arms crossed

"Otousama we've been looking for you everywhere!" said Honda

"You've got to come with us!" said Mazda

"The others are dying" said Hyundai 

"I don't care"

"Are you going to forsaken your own children?" said Mazda

"You aren't really my children Toyota is just using me to bring you in this place" said Isuzu

"Does it really matter otousama you are our only chance to survival we need you" said Honda

"Please otousama come with us" said Hyundai 

"I will but not now, but first release him" said Isuzu

"We need his high ki to sustain the others which didn't hatch yet" said Mazda

"You won't need him I'll come with you but not now" said Isuzu

"You heard him let the ningen go" said Mazda

"Will be waiting for you otousama" said Honda while getting in the truck and they left. 

Isuzu carried Gohan to the car and drove to Mount Paoz after taking care of the bite on his neck

"What happened to him?" said Chichi when she saw his son

"I don't now he just won't wake up" said Isuzu sadly, Gokou took his son and carried him to his bedroom

"I think he'll be okay he just need some rest, thanks for bringing him here. Your name is Isuzu right?" said Gokou

"Yes sir" said Isuzu while looking at him curiously 

"Thanks for bringing my brother back home" said Goten

"You are welcome" said Isuzu this last one stayed at the Son's house and remained at Gohan's side 

"Don't worry Gohan you'll be ok the venom's effect will run out before tomorrow" said Isuzu and looked through the window and saw Gokou walking away and added 

"I really want to stay with you Gohan, you are the only friend I have, if I return to the hive they will put me to sleep and we'll never see each other again, unless…" he said the got up opened the window and jumped outside

"Hey Mr. Son wait for me!" said Isuzu

"Call me Gokou! What's the matter Isuzu?"

"Where are you going?" asked the young man

"To the forest there are some plants that grow there that could help Gohan get better"

"I am coming with you" he said and they walked together toward the woods

"You look familiar to me" said Gokou

"I am"

"Yes, you remind me of someone but I can't find who" said Gokou scratching his scalp

"Tell me Gokou, how strong are you?"

"I am super strong"

"Yes you'll be perfect for the job" said Isuzu smiling and Gokou asked perplexed 

"What job?"

Isuzu came closer to him and whispered something and Gokou found himself pinned to a tree holding by five energy rings one in each wrists and ankles the other one his neck

"You did this do you?" asked Gokou

"Yes I did they are magical rings, and stronger his prisoner better they hold" he said when he saw Gokou struggling to free himself 

"Stay still it won't take too long but its going to hurt like hell" said Isuzu in front of him

The boy was now only at a few millimeters of Gokou's face, the saiya-jin could feel his hot breath on his face

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you want to kiss me" said Gokou as he saw that the young boy lips were near his, their lips touched and Isuzu opened his mouth and all the demons seeds that were attached together like a rope came through his mouth push down into Gokou's throat. The transfer last fifteen minutes and as soon it was completed Isuzu fell on the ground unconscious, the rings that were holding Gokou vanished but this one fell on his knees and tried to throw up but couldn't, soon he felt an excruciating pain inside of him like entire body's cells were on fire. He rolled in the ground in pain and screaming his lunges out and then stayed still for awhile, than got on his feet walked toward Isuzu and picked him up and said smiling 

"Don't worry otousama I'll take care of everything"

Earth greatest hero Gokou is now a Youkai's vessel, what does it mean? Find out in the next chapter of Spawn "Love thy Enemy Hate thy Friends"


	7. Love thy Enemy Hate thy Friends

Love thy Enemy Hate thy Friends

Yuri had never been so scared in his life, since the day he had discover the demons' hive he was in the run. The five demons who were after him had fail to catch him that day and he had reached the city where he sprint to his house and took everything he'll need and left Screwed town at God's speed. He knew that no one would believe him so he decided to save his skin while he can. Toyota was furious when he heard that the boy had left town and sent a group of predatory demons after the boy and it was only a matter of time before he got caught.

On the forest in Mont Paoz youkai-Gokou was looking at the boy laying at his feet, Isuzu have been terribly weaken by the transfer which had turned Earth's greatest hero into its greatest enemy. There were two ways to turn a human into a demon, the first was to insert the demon larva into a human body using this one as a vessel, like this the demon still kept all his abilities and any that human might possess in Gokou's case his strength and this transformation only took a few minutes while the other one took three days where the youkai became the human facsimile and had to morph into their demon form to use their full powers, either way it was the perfect camouflage. 

Isuzu tried to get on his feet only to fall back 

"Otousama are you ok?" asked youkai-Gokou

"I think I am in trouble" said Isuzu feebly

"We should go to the hive"

"No, you go I'll stay here"

"This isn't wise otousama you need help, don't worry I'll take care of everything" he said and picked Isuzu up and flew in direction of the Screwed town the boy tried to argue but was to weak even to talk, they made it to the hive hours later

"What happened to him and who are you?" asked Toyota when they landed

"Otousama had transferred all the demons' seeds into this body and I think the process had seriously damage his system, and I am Daihatsu" said 

"What were you thinking Isuzu you could have died?!" said Toyota to the half conscious boy

"He could have but it was actually a great idea, now it will take less time to bring all the demons to this world, this body has enough energy to hatch one hundred times more demons!" said Daihatsu, Toyota looked at Isuzu and said

"We aren't in such a rush and I told you that extracting all the seeds at once could kill you, so why did you do it?"

"I want my freedom, you got your precious seeds, let me go" said the boy trying to get off demon-Gokou's arms but Toyota continued his questioning 

"Where have you been?" 

"Otousama has been living among the ningen and befriend the son of the previous owner of this body" replied Daihatsu when he saw that Isuzu had no intention to answer that question 

"So you were ready to jeopardize our safety to pursue your foolishness! You are not a ningen Isuzu you are a hanyou!"

"I know what I am no need to remind me, I don't want to stay here and you can't force me!"

"Actually I can, I have prepared a brand new isolation capsule just for you!"

"No I don't want to go in here!"

"You don't have a choice you need to be put in here it's the only way to heal you!"

"Promise me you'll take me out once I am better" pleaded the boy while the capsule was being filled up with the healing liquid

"Sorry, now that we don't need you for hatching of the demons' eggs it is best to keep you in here. We've got work to do Daihatsu!" said Toyota while closing the pod and ordered to be put away in an empty room in the hive, but before falling asleep Isuzu had sent a distress signal to his cat Mitsubishi 

Gohan woke up the next day to find himself in the familiar setting of his room, and wondered how he got there. Chichi was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Goten was making the table

"Hi Gohan!" said the boy to his big brother

"Hey bro, hi mom!" said Gohan while sitting at the table

"Hi Gohan how are feeling today?" said Chichi while serving him

"I feel fine, how did I got here?" asked Gohan

"That nice young man Isuzu brought you" said the woman

"Why?"

"Well he said that he didn't know what was wrong with you" said Goten

"That's doesn't make any sense, where is dad?" 

"I didn't see him since yesterday afternoon he left to get some medicinal herb for you but never came back you know how your father is. I wonder why Isuzu left without saying goodbye I mean he's such a polite young man I think he should told us he was leaving" said Chichi

"Well maybe he had to leave for class, talking about classes I have to leave to, bye mom see you later and tell dad I say hi" said Gohan leaving but when he got in the apartment Isuzu was nowhere to be found so was his cat. He started to ask around at the university but no one had seen him either

"Do you think he went missing?" asked Erasa

"Yeah a lot of people kept disappearing lately" said Sharpner 

"I am worried about him" said Gohan

"So where have you been Gohan! Did you forget about our date?" said Videl

"Oh sorry about that, I was teaching Isuzu how to drive and the next thing I know I am waking up at my parents' house the next day" said Gohan

"What happened?"

"Everything is a blur I wanted to ask Isuzu but this one had disappeared from the face of the earth" said Gohan

"Well we have to report his disappearance to the police that's all we can do for now" said Videl 

"I have a bad feeling that he might be hurt or something" said Gohan sadly

"I am sure he's fine" said Videl

At the demon's hive

"Living in this world is such a blast!" exclaimed a demon to his comrade

"Tell me about it viva la vida loca man!" replied his friend and the both started laughing but one stopped and said

"Did you hear this?"

"Hear what?"

"That little bell sound"

"Oh yes I heard it to"

"Let's go check that out" and the two men followed their ears and saw Mitsubishi walking toward the room Isuzu was kept

"Where did that fur ball came from?"

"I don't know, do you think he might be lost or something?"

"Don't care let's get him" but as they approached Mitsu this one hissed 

"Come along kitty!" said one of the men-demon but Mitsubishi transformed into a giant monster and roared, the two men hold on each other scared while the other demons in the area came running and began to fight the intruder, alerted by all the commotion Toyota left the breeding room to check things out 

"What's all the fuss is about?" he began and when he saw Mitsubishi he shouted

"Holy shit! How did he got here?" 

"I don't know!" replied the demon Mazda

"What is that thing?" asked Honda

"It's a mystical beast that roams in the underworld where we came from!" said Toyota

"I've never met or seen one before!" said Honda

"Well you were always a lucky bastard until now that beast is going to tear us all apart!" said Mazda scared

"I left that kind of monster in the underworld, who brought it here?" said Toyota; Mitsubishi was a different type of demons more like an animal than anything else, they were the strongest demon ever with no magic ability but almost indestructible. Toyota had ordered the others to leave the beast alone, seeing that they no longer wish to fight him Mitsubishi entered the room where Isuzu's pod was and freed his master. Isuzu got out of his pod coughing 

"Thanks Mitsu" he said while petting the beast

"I can't believe this! How can Isuzu control this beast? That's just impossible!" said Mazda

"I underestimate Isuzu's powers for being a hanyou he is incredible" said Toyota, holding on to his demon-cat Isuzu warned

"I am leaving now and want to be left alone; I swear if anyone of you tries to even get near me Mitsu will eat you up!"

"You not well Isuzu you should have stayed in your pod" said Toyota

"No need to I'll heal the natural way" he said climbing on the back Mitsu and this one walked away

"That boy is going to give us away!" said Mazda

"We better hurry up the process before it's too late!" said Honda

"Don't worry about him I'll keep an eye on him" said demon-Gokou

"By the way Daihatsu I have a special mission for you" said Toyota while looking at boy's departure 

Gohan was sitting alone in the apartment he shared with Isuzu; he was worried sick about his companion wondering where he could have gone, he sat there staring at his books without seeing them when he heard a knock on the door, he went to open it as soon he did Isuzu fell on his arms and said with a weak smile

"Sorry I think I lost my keys"

"Isuzu where have you been? I was worried sick about you?" said Gohan

"You were? That's sweet" he said coughing 

"Are you ok?" said Gohan when he saw how pale he was

"I think I caught a bad cold" he said while Gohan helped him to get bed

"Well get some rest we'll talk tomorrow" said Gohan

"Thanks" said Isuzu before falling asleep Mitsu who had turned into a normal cat jumped on his bed and laid near him. The next day Gohan woke up very early and prepared some soup for his friend, and brought it to the bed ridding Isuzu who looked suspiciously at the bowl 

"You shouldn't have" he said putting the sheet over his nose and looked up at Gohan 

"Stop acting like a baby and eat up" he said sitting on the bed and took a spoon full of soup and tried to feed Isuzu, this one let down the sheet and took the bowl from him

"I'll do it thank you" 

"I am not leaving before you eat it all" said Gohan and Isuzu looked sadly at the soup and gulped it down with a grimace

"You see this wasn't so bad" said Gohan and took the bowl and left, and as soon he was gone Isuzu sprint to the bathroom and threw up his cat looked at him meowing 

"I have to recover soon before Gohan's cooking kills me" said Isuzu to him and Mitsubishi meowed in approval 

In the middle of nowhere Piccolo was meditating after awhile he sighed opened his yes and looked around, he used to hang out with Gohan in this place. Since their breakup like was not the same. When he was prisoner in the Youkai world he couldn't stop thinking about him even when he was in Suzuki's arms. He sighed again, he had never been sick in his entire life but since he came back from the underworld he had been so sick that he thought he was going to die. He returned into his meditation state but five minutes he reopened his eyes and said to himself

"I have to go see her" and flew toward where the portal that link the Youkai world and Earth was and asked to let him go in, the elder let him go in reluctantly wondering why he wanted to go back in this nightmarish place. It took Piccolo several days before he reached Suzuki's house and found no one but he couldn't sense any ki around the entire area either

"Something is terribly wrong" he said and flew over the entire vicinity without meeting any demons

"Where are they?" he asked himself and continued to wonder around until he reached Toyota's castle and found no one

"That's can't be good, where did they disappeared to?" said the Namek standing of the middle of what seemed to be a conference room

At the Son's house Chichi was worried about Gokou who have been gone for three days, she had sent Goten to looked around for him and the boy left earlier this morning and didn't came back yet. It was dusk when he saw Goten coming back with his father and felt relieved 

"Gokou where have been? You've been missing for three days! Don't you care about what can happen to me or our sons?!" yelled Chichi at him, this one looked at Goten and said

"I can't understand how he can tolerate that bitch!"

"Yeah me to" replied Goten

"How did you call me?" said Chichi furious

"Well we do need new bodies, she'll do just fine" said Goten and they grabbed Chichi and knocked her out and brought her to the hive. 

Toyota had planned to take over the body of all the Z senchi, friends and families after learning about them from Daihatsu. Toyota didn't want any surprises if the Z-warriors where a possible threat for his plans he had to make sure that they wouldn't get on his way, so demon-Gokou had for mission to make them one of theirs, the weaker one will be replace by their facsimile while the stronger one will serve as vessels. After Isuzu had left Daihatsu began his quest while returning home he met Goten who was searching the woods for his dad he landed near the boy with his usual happy grin in his face

"Dad mom is going to kill you!"

"If I don't kill he first" replied demon-Gokou

"Say what?" said Goten but for all answer Gokou caught him by the neck and forced him to open his mouth and a demon's larva entered him and after it took control of his body they headed home after getting Chichi Daihatsu went to the hive with her. The next day Goten went to visit his best friend Trunks and while playing Goten said

"I have a surprised for you, but first close your eyes" 

"Ok" said Trunks and closed his eyes when he reopened them he wasn't the same boy anymore, when Bulma came back from work he asked his son for his parents and this one told her that they were gone for the afternoon but as soon she turned her back Trunks knock her out. Three days later Yamcha received the visit of his ex-girlfriend 

"Hey Bulma what brought you here?" said Yamcha while opening the door

"Hi Yamcha are you alone?" asked Bulma

"Yes, Puar is out with Oolong"

"Perfect!" said Bulma closing the door behind her; and the same afternoon Yamcha went to Kame house and asked Krillin if he'll like to spare with him. The two warriors left for a desert place where Trunks and Goten were waiting for them. That night master Roshi heard noises in Krillin and 18 room and tried to peep in the door's lock when it opened violently on the couple who seized the old man and forced a larva down his throat. Tien and Chiaotsu received the visit of their friends who attacked them by surprised overpowered them and was taking over by demons' larvae.

In Screwed town one week alter all the demons were reunited to received special instruction from Toyota, among them were: Gokou, Trunks, Goten, 18, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotsu, Chichi, Bulma, master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar.

Almost all of the Earth's Special Forces have been turned into Youkai! Is there any hope for human kind on this planet? Don't miss the revealing next chapter of Spawn "Gohan and Vegeta's Ordeal!" 


	8. Gohan and Vegeta's Ordeal

Gohan and Vegeta's Ordeal

Piccolo was still exploring the Toyota's palace to see I f he could found some clues about what could have happen, but after hours of fruitless research he decided he was time to return back on Earth.

"Back already!" said a demon slayer 

"Don't forget that on the Youkai world time run faster than here" said Piccolo

"So what did you find?" asked the elder

"Nothing, all the demons are gone, the Youkai dimension is empty, only the demon-beast are still there" said Piccolo

"That doesn't make any sense?" said the elder

"I have a bad feeling about all this!" said an apprentice demon slayer

"I know, go and gather everyone, something tell me that trouble is brewing!" said the elder

"What are you planning on doing? I fought those demons they are pretty strong and they have magical power to boost!" said Piccolo

"Yes I know but we still have powerful magic!"

"If is that you depending on we are so screwed!" 

"What do you suggest?"

"I am going to get the other Z senchi they'll help us" said Piccolo not knowing that all his friends were now his enemies.

One week and a half earlier, 

Gohan had just left Isuzu and went to school and returned hours later after classes were over. He opened the apartment's door and Mitsubishi came greeting him by going through his legs and purring 

"Hi Mitsu hungry?" said Gohan while emptying a can of cat food in a plate gave it to him walked into the bedroom and found Isuzu sound asleep. He looked at him for an instant thinking that was the first time he actually saw him sleeping, usually his friend was the last one to go to bed and the first one to wake up. He tried to wake him up but without success and began to worry

"Hey Isuzu wake up!" he said shaking him up more vigorously, then Mitsu entered the room jumped in the bed and meowed, Isuzu opened his eyes slightly and said

"Hi Gohan, you are back!"

"Man you scared me! I guest that when you are asleep nothing can wake you up!" 

"Sorry about that I was very tired"

"So tell me, what happened to me three days ago?"

"I don't know really I found you unconscious in that dark alley, maybe some thugs tried to rob you or something"

"Very unlikely, but this doesn't matter anymore. So tell where were you? I thought I'll never see you again!"

"Oh, I was at my step-father's house"

"Really! You never told me about you or your family" said Gohan while sitting on the edge of his king-size bed

"Well there isn't a lot to say, my mother died while giving birth to me"

"I am sorry to hear that, but what about your biological father?"

"He left my mother before my birth"

"So you never met each other"

"He doesn't even know about me"

"Did you try to find him?"

"I wanted to but my step-father discourages me"

"Why?"

"He said that my father hates me that he didn't care about my mother"

"And you believe him!" said Gohan surprised and Isuzu nodded

"I think your step-dad his just jealous; you should try to find him anyway" 

"I am scared that he doesn't want me"

"Well if he does it is his lost! You are a great guy Isuzu and a lot of people like you"

"Thanks Gohan"

"You are welcome!" said Gohan smiling

"I don't know what I would do without you"

"Well that's why friends are made for"

"Yeah you are the only real friend I have" said Isuzu and Mitsubishi meowed in protest 

"Sorry Mitsu you are my good friend to" and the boys started laughing 

"Sometimes I got the impression that he does understand why you are saying" said Gohan while petting the cat

"Yes, Mitsu is a real smart cat"

"Yeah you are a super smart cat, aren't you boy?" 

"Did you have any pet when you were growing up?" asked Isuzu

"Yes I had Haiya dragon, he's pretty smart to"

"Did you have a lot of friends when you were little?"

"Well I sure do but none of my age really, I was raised far away from civilization and did most of my schooling at home, I was pretty lonely before I met Piccolo and became a Z warrior, it's only now that I have normal friends of my age. So you see we have a lot of common"

"Don't tell me they used to lock you up to!" said Isuzu alarmed 

"Lock me up???"

"My step-father likes to put me in a case and did experiment on me" 

"Oh my gosh!" said Gohan while picturing all sort of torture, seeing how Gohan reacted Isuzu bit his lower lip thinking he had told him something he shouldn't and said 

"But it was for a good cause!" 

"Whatever the reason it is wrong to use people as guinea pig! Your step-father should be the one to be lock-up for hurting you!" said Gohan fists clenched, Isuzu put his hand over his and smile

"He's not going to hurt me anymore, that's why I run away and he tries to get me back Mitsu will defend me" said Isuzu Gohan looked at him sadly thinking how could Isuzu can be so naïve after all the mistreatment he went through 

"Well he better stay away or I'll kick his ass!" said Gohan furious

"Thanks Gohan for being such a good friend" said d Isuzu while slowly falling asleep.

The next day

"Oh crap I overslept!" said Gohan jumping out of bed and run into the bathroom to get ready, when he went into the kitchen he found breakfast ready

"Good morning!" he heard behind him

"Isuzu should you be in bed"

"Naw, I am fine and ready to go back to class"

"I don't know you still look sick to me"

"I'll manage" 

"If you say so" said Gohan while eating breakfast "Hmm this is delicious! I have to confess I am a pretty bad cook" said Gohan

"You telling me" whispered Isuzu in the back of the room

"Your cooking rivals my mom's" 

"Well that's a compliment, thanks you Gohan" said Isuzu smiling. 

They both left for school and as soon Isuzu got out of the car a horde of girls covered him asking him how he was and when he'll take them out for a date. It was true that Isuzu had a fan club of almost fifty girls; they like to go out with the young hanyou who was a pretty good companion and always brought them gifts that were exactly what they wanted. People wondered where he got the money because they knew that Isuzu was too busy with school and going on dates to work. They don't know that Isuzu had the power to materialize things and that he got the money from all Mitsubishi's victims. But none of those girls was his sweetheart though as he only regarded them as friends, whatever the girls tried the hanyou didn't respond not knowing that Isuzu actually was clueless. 

Isuzu was still talking with the girls when a woman named Sakura who was a sophomore approached him

"Welcome back Isuzu, I was worried about you" said the attractive blond-haired woman

"Sorry about that" said Isuzu who was really impress by the woman

"I'll forgive you if you come in my party this Friday"

"I don't think I could make it I already have a date"

"My dear, dear Isuzu I Sakura never take no for an answer. I'll see you at my party bring your friend if you want to" said Sakura before leaving 

"Ok I will ciao" said Isuzu while waving goodbye 

"Hey Isuzu hurry up or you'll be late for class!" said Gohan 

This afternoon Erasa dragged Isuzu and Sharpner with her in an elegant boutique to buy a gift for his mother

"It's going to be her birthday tomorrow and I want to get her something special" said the girl

"So what are we here?" asked Sharpner 

"Well you are here because you know how to drive and Isuzu has great taste" explained Erasa

"Oh sure I'll help you get your mother a fabulous gift, so tell me what does she like?" asked Isuzu and the three friends began shopping around; they were done an hour later and went for a coffee nearby. They were chatting happily in the middle of hundred customers who were gathering here enjoying the calm afternoon not knowing of what was going on ten blocks from there. 

One of the jewel boutiques had been robbed and the robbers were engaged into a pursuit by the police creating havoc at their wake. The robbers were driving in the wrong side of the road which made the other automobilists to get out of their way, one of the driver lost the control of his car and this one head toward the three friends. Erasa was the first to see it coming and Sharpner pulled her out of its way, but the people who were being them was paralyzed in fear and just watched death coming to them but the car stop at a few inches from them because Isuzu took a hold of the car's bumper. At the same moment the robbers' car collide with a camion-cistern that was carrying gasoline and the sparkle ignited the oil that was coming under the robbers' car and was running toward the tank 

"Somebody please help us!" screamed the three robbers as they were stuck in their car so was the truck driver.

"Oh no they are trap!" said Erasa

"We better get out of here!" said Sharpner while grapping Erasa's hand and run in the other direction where everyone was running but seeing that Isuzu was running away he called him "Isuzu come on!"

"What about them?" asked the hanyou

"We can't do anything for them!" said Sharpner

"I can" said Isuzu who swiftly move toward the accident and pulled out the door of the truck-driver side and dragged him outside 

"Thanks you" 

"Help us please!" said the criminals and Isuzu freed them to, the three men run away and the truck driver said

"We better get out of here before it explodes!" 

"Okay!" said Isuzu and using super speed he run away with driver in his shoulder and grabbed the three men on his way and put them in safety. A mother started screaming as she discovered that her son wasn't with her and saw the little boy not far away from the flaming tank; Isuzu leapt toward him but at the same time the cistern exploded and the flames enveloped the entire area 

"Do not worry saiya-man is here!" said Gohan

"And saiya-girl!" said Videl 

"It's too late, Isuzu and that boy died in the flames!" cried Erasa

"Say what?!" said saiya-man and everyone looked at the burning truck as the robbers' car exploded the next minute Isuzu walked out of the flames with the boy unharmed while an eerie glow surrounded their bodies 

"They are alright!" shouted the crowd relieved, Isuzu gave the boy to his mom and walked toward his friends after all the commotion was clear-out 

"Hey guys! Is everybody alright?" said the hanyou

"You are ok Isuzu!" said Erasa jumping in his arms

"That was amazing Isuzu I didn't know you have special power!" said Gohan 

"Yeah another weirdo in the group!" said Sharpner

"Good job Isuzu!" said Videl 

"Yeah you should join our crime fighting team!" said Gohan

"No way! How will he be called? I mean you are saiya-man and I am saiya-girl!"

"No thanks, and I wouldn't like to get caught dead wearing that outfit of yours!" said Isuzu 

"Weird Vegeta said about the same thing" said Gohan while scratching his head 

Later that night Isuzu and Gohan were sitting quietly doing their homework. The young half saiya-jin was looking at his friend who was absorbed on his math problems, thinking how scared he was this afternoon when they thought he was dead and Gohan realized how much he meant to him and sighed deeply when he thought he was going to lose him. Isuzu lift his eyes from his notebook and smile at him and Gohan felt his heart melting 

"Are you alright?" asked Isuzu 

"I am now" replied this one while trying to smile

"I am all done, goodnight!" said Isuzu getting up and Gohan followed him with his eyes. 

That night he couldn't sleep and keep turning on his bed and finally got up and sat on his bed and watched Isuzu sleeping thinking 

'What's happening to me? Why do I feel that way?" he said getting up and walked toward Isuzu's bed and kneeled in front of the boy face, Mitsu who was sleeping near his head opened his eyes and closed it back, Gohan brush Isuzu's hair moving some lock of hairs that was falling on his face saying 

"You really scared me today, I don't know what I would have done if you got hurt. I really care about you Isuzu more that I ever imagine" 

He slowly put a light kiss in his forehead, one on his nose and another one on his lips then back up in horror 

"Oh no! Can it be that I am falling in love with him!!?"

Vegeta was sitting on his spaceship frowning, he had to discontinue his training a few days ago and now was heading back to Earth, he had a hunch that something was wrong. Earlier he had a vision during training, he found himself on Earth and Gokou was trying to tell him something but got pull away by a evil force.

"I hope everything is alright" said Vegeta had put the spaceship's turbo at full power

"Damn it can that thing go any faster!" he said with rage feeling his heart tightening, he made it one week later, as soon he didn't even wait for the spaceship to touch the ground and flew out of it as soon it entered Earth atmosphere and run toward CC. When he got inside he saw the entire family sitting around the table having dinner

"Dad!" said Trunks

"Vegeta you are back!" said Bulma getting up 

"Is everything alright here?" asked Vegeta out breath

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" asked Dr Briefs

"Did you have news of Kakorott and the others?" asked Vegeta

"Huh, well we've met the other day, they are fine" said Trunks

"Vegeta are you okay, you look exhausted" said Bulma

"I am going to prepare something for you to eat, you should go clean up" said Mrs. Briefs

"Come with me" said Bulma while dragging him away to their bedroom

"I don't know I have a feeling that something terrible had happened here" said Vegeta

"I didn't know you were a big worrier, we are all fine and soon you'll be to, but first let's clean you up" said Bulma while undressing him

"Are you sure everything is fine?" said Vegeta who couldn't shook that strange feeling that danger was aloof 

"Everything is alright don't worry about a thing and get in here and relax" said Bulma while running the hot water and put out some clean clothes before leaving the room and went to the dinning room

"Do you have it?" asked Bulma to Trunks and the boy handed her a cocoon. Vegeta came to the dining room where Mrs. Briefs served him, but still the old saiya-jin was restless 

"Vegeta stop it! What's wrong with you?" said Bulma

"Its just that…oh forget it!" he said eating 

"How's training? Did you made it?" asked Trunks

"No, I had a bad feeling that something maybe wrong and I came back" said Vegeta

"So you are planning on leaving when?" asked Bulma

"Don't know" replied Vegeta and everyone smiling thinking that the saiya-jin prince wasn't going anywhere soon, 

That night Vegeta went to bed still worried and Bulma came to join him saying

"I know something that will calm you down" she said climbing on him and crossed her legs around his waist

"And what is it?" asked Vegeta smirking

"I sure miss you, you owe me for all this night I spent all by myself while wondering what you are doing. I want some now" she said and they began to kiss, then something told Vegeta to break it up and have time to see the larva on Bulma mouth

"What the heck is that!" exclaimed the saiya-jin

"It's never easy with you!" said Bulma has she began to transformed into her demon form 

"Holy shit!" said Vegeta as he watched his beautiful wife turning into a giant tarantula 

Is it the end for the saiya-jin prince or will he overcome that new threat? Don't miss the next chapter of Spawn "Love and Chaos!" see you soon and don't forget to review please ^__^


	9. Love and Chaos

Love and Chaos

Toyota was standing in the breeding room monitoring Daihatsu's work. They were able to hatch more and more demon's eggs and replaced at lot of people at this rate the entire population of Earth will be replaced by Youkai in a few weeks, but even that was great news Toyota was worried, the fact that Isuzu chose Daihatsu for the job made him question the boy's cleverness. He had raise the boy and taught him all he knows and Isuzu always obeyed him, but now he had changed and he wonder if the little hanyou had his own agenda. Demon-Gokou had turned all the Earth special force on their side but he wondered why he didn't replace them but instead took over their body.

"Do you think Daihatsu is up to something?" asked Mazda

"It won't be the first time he stabbed us in the back!" said Honda

"Yes, I am worried Daihatsu and I were rivals in the other world and he's the reason why I fail the first time!" said Toyota

"So why did you bring him with us?" asked Honda

"I didn't, Isuzu did. This was his plan not mine!" said Toyota furious

"What does that mean?" asked Honda

"That Isuzu is smarter then I originally thought" said Toyota

"Do you think he could cause us trouble?" asked Mazda

"Not really but Daihatsu is" answered Toyota

"Isuzu is bonded with every single demons even us!" said Mazda

"Yes I know but every time I tried to reach him he blocked me out and I have trouble keeping him out of my head" said Toyota

"So what do we do?" asked Mazda

"We wait" replied Toyota simply

The elder had sent after all the demon slayers throughout the Earth and they gathered in their headquarter Watcher Tower, which was a magnificent building built on top of the highest mountain on the world, Mont Everest. Piccolo flew toward master Roshi Island and asked Krillin to get the others. At dawn the next day the entire Z-gang was reunited at the lookout and Piccolo was debriefing them on the situation and they all accepted to help, so Piccolo brought them to the Demon-slayer's headquarter. As soon they was close of the Watcher Tower Gokou asked

"Are they all here?" 

"Yes, every single demon slayers are here getting ready for fighting the demons" replied Piccolo

"Perfect!" said Gokou smirking as he stopped and ordered the others to do the same

"What are you doing?" asked Piccolo

"It seems that you've saved us again against extermination" said d-Krillin 

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo confused

"We have to act quickly before they sense us!" said d-Tien

"Fire!" ordered d-Gokou and they each fire a powerful ki blast and Piccolo watched in horror as the attack razed the top of the mountain killing everyone in the tower, d-Gokou began to laughed and said

"That took care of them now no one will be able to stop the Youkai to take control of this planet and soon the entire universe will be ours to conquer!"

"You are all mad! Why are you helping those demons?" said Piccolo

"Because we are they you fool!" said d-Yamcha

"I don't understand!" said Piccolo

"We are a new breed of demon more cunning and powerful than before and we owe all that to you!" said d-Trunks and his former friend surrounded him while he took a fighting stance 

"Resistance is futile Namek!" said d-Krillin and they all attacked him excepted d-Gokou using both demon and human abilities soon Piccolo was overcome by them 

"What do we do with him?" asked d-Tien

"We'll bring him with us to the hive" said d-Gokou and they all flew toward north, after they had left the elder came out of his hiding place, he had felt the evil approached but didn't have time to warn the others using one of his spell he had conjured a shield that saved him from the blast. 

"There is no hope now; I can't believe I failed my people I should have none about this what a fool I was Piccolo's friends have been turned into Youkai and if what he told me is true about one of the z-warriors being the powerful fighter of the universe the entire human race is doomed!" said the elder and stood there looking in the nothingness then suddenly he raised his head and exclaimed 

"I can sense someone with great power approaching" he closed his eyes and concentrated on that person ki and then said "Yes there is hope, I only hope I reach him one time" 

Vegeta was froze in terror as he watched d-Bulma turned into a giant tarantula but found his composure very quickly and tired to free himself from her appendages 

"Let me go you ugly bitch!" said Vegeta

"Oh I thought you find me beautiful before!" shrilled the demon

"Well honey you've change and not for the better!" said Vegeta firing a ki blast that made her let go and said "Now tell me what have you done with my wife?"

"I am her new and improve self" said d-Bulma at the same moment d-Trunks run into the room

"I knew I shouldn't let you take care of this!"

"How should I know he wouldn't fall for it?" said transformed d-Bulma

"No matter we'll take care of him!" said d-Dr Briefs and d-Mrs. Briefs as they turned into vipers and crawled near Vegeta but before this one could move away they bit him on the leg and rolled themselves around him shocking him. Vegeta tried to power up but couldn't

"What's happening to me? I feel so weak" said the prince as he began to panic

"It is because of the venom it effect is to paralyze every single muscles of your body soon you won't even be able to breath!" said d-Trunks d-Bulma approached toward him with the larvae and said

"Open wide!" while forcing the old saiya-jin to open his mouth, Vegeta opened his mouth and let out a ki blast that pulverized the larvae furious d-Trunks punched him on the face saying

"You idiot look what you've done!" 

"What do we do now?" asked d-Bulma

"We'll have to bring him with us to the hive" said d-Trunks and everyone turned back to their normal form, because he had used all his remaining energy in this blast now Vegeta was completely paralyzed from head to toe. They carried her into a hover car and flew toward the hive direction, but on their way there they collide with another car 

"Can you watch where you are going you moron!" said d-Dr Briefs who was driving but the elder came out of the wreck car and raised his rod that elongated like Gokou magic pole and transpierced the demon skull killing him 

"He's a demon slayer!" said d-Bulma

"No way we killed them all this afternoon!" said d-Trunks

"Well you missed that one no matter he's mine!" said d-Mrs. Briefs and jumped on the old man

"No wait!" said d-Trunks but it was too late using the same rod he decapitated her

"We better get out of here!" said d-Bulma 

"No way! I am not running away from this old hag!" said d-Trunks

"We don't have magical power he'll kill us for sure!" said d-Bulma holding him back

"Don't worry will get him later but we have to retreat for now" said d-Bulma

"What about him?" asked d-Trunks 

"Him to" said Bulma and helped by d-Trunks they flew away, seeing that they didn't want to fight him the old man run toward their wreck car to see if Vegeta was okay, the saiya-jin was still alive but out of commission 

"Good I am not too late" he said while passing Veheta arms around his neck and dragged him to his car and drove away. After making sure he hadn't been followed he went to his home and laid Vegeta on a bed and began preparing a anti-dote and injected intravenously it to him two hours later Vegeta was up and running

"Tell me what the heck is going on here old man?" said Vegeta after making sure he had recovered all his strength but the older man replied calmly 

"My name is Tioga the elder of the demon slayer and what's your name young man?"

"Vegeta. Are going to tell me what's going on here?!"

"Yes. But before I have to let you know some information about our new adversary. The people that attacked you this afternoon are demons."

"Demons??" said Vegeta surprised and Tioga began to explain the story of the Oni and Kais 

"Long time ago in the Other World the Oni served the Kais until one day they revolted and there were a big fight and the entire universe tremble! The kais won of course and the revolted Oni were cast into a hell dimension. To escape their punition they escaped it and came to ours and subdued us. But all the guardians of every known world trained a group of brave fighters and became demon slayers. It took them many years before defeating the demons and cast back to the hell dimension they came from and sealed the portals so any demons pass through it"

"So how come they are here?"

"I have no idea, the seal is supposed to be demon's proof but they had found a way to come to our world!"

"Only demons can't pass through the portals?" asked Vegeta thinking

"Yes, human can go to the demon world if they desire but doing so would be signing a dead warrant"

"So no one goes there?"

"Actually no we discover that they had the power to pull people into their dimension"

"Why?"

"To eat them is my better guest"

"Only human m-mm, if someone is half human half demon can he pass through the portal?" asked Vegeta

"Yes he would, that's why all youkai have been eliminated and the Oni was curse so they can't reproduce with human"

"Are you certain of this?" asked Vegeta

"Yes"

"So they are invading our world using us"

"I should have never listen to Piccolo-sama, now my people who have been ready to take them on"

"You know Piccolo"

"Yes a few months ago he came out of the Earth's portal and returned back to this world two days ago and announced us that the Youkai world was empty. So we began to prepared for an eventual assault and he told us that we'll need more help but all his friends have been already turned into demons and they caught us by surprised everyone is dead I am the only demon slayer alive" 

"So what now?"

"I'll have to recruit more fighters but time isn't in our side"

"I got a better idea; we get the dragon balls and wish all the demons back to their dimension" said Vegeta

"That's a wonderful idea! I've heard about the great power of the db"

"Good I have to get the dragon radar and go db hunting" said Vegeta and they both returned to CC and Vegeta started to look for the radar and found it on Bulma's top desk drawer, but when he tried to pinpoint the balls location nothing showed in the screen

"Is it broke?" asked Tioga 

"No its working perfectly find" said Vegeta sadly

"So what's wrong?"

"The dragon balls are inert that's what! I should have known"

"Know what?"

"That they would get Dende, if they turned you into a Youkai you are dead right?"

"Yes, so because the guardian is dead the dragon balls are useless"

"Pretty much" said Vegeta as he began to realized that there was no way to bring his friends and family back, he was thinking about the other set of db but he didn't know the location of New Namek"

"I am sorry, but we have to defeat them anyway before they took over Earth"

"I don't care about that the only thing I want now is revenge! I want to make them pay from killing my family!"

"But you won't succeed on your own because those new kind of demon are pretty strong! If the demons I encounter today had attacked me instead of retreating we'll be done for!"

"What do you propose old man?"

"That you should train to become a demon slayer"

"You are joking right?"

"Not at all, and I think you have all the skills necessary; but becoming a demon slayer take years of training and we don't have all that time"

"I am a fast learner and we got plenty of time we can always use the hyperbolic time chamber in the lookout" 

"I don't think so, if the guardian of the Earth is now a demon I don't think he'll allowed us there"  
"Who said anything about asking for permission"

"It's too dangerous, the lookout maybe guarded"

"So what's your idea?"

"We'll use the Youkai world it is the equivalent of the time chamber"

"Great let's go!"

"I have to warn you the Youkai world is a waste land and it is difficult to live there"

"You should worry about yourself old man I'll be fine" said Vegeta and the two men went in the direction of the portal that linked the two worlds.

Gohan wasn't able to rest that night, he couldn't stop thinking about Isuzu and still couldn't believe he was attracted by the young man. It was true that Isuzu was good looking, nice or a bit eccentric but something in him was drawing him closer and closer to him, he turned on his bed so he could watched the sleeping beauty and said to himself

'Come one Gohan you promise yourself to go strait, and nothing could ever happen between you and Isuzu he only likes girls and have more girlfriends than he has shirt! What am I going to do? Why life had to be so complicated?' 

The rest of the week was hell for Gohan as he tried not to think about his subject of adoration but this was difficult because he was constantly near him, he thought that he really like everything about him, the way he talks, walk, laughed and the sound of his voice he could fell asleep listen to him talking those sweet lips of his he wanted to touch them kiss them

"Huh Gohan are you alright?" asked Isuzu who had noticed that Gohan was daydreaming and not listening to anything he was saying

"M-mm oh sorry you were saying?" asked Gohan embarrassed

"I was asking you if you wanted to come with me on Sakura's party Friday"

"Of course, what happened to your date?"

"She cancelled telling me she had to catch up with her works" and Gohan thought 

'Yeah right I can bet money that bitch Sakura scared her away'

Friday night came and the two boys was getting ready for the party

"No way you are wearing that!" said Isuzu pointing at Gohan's outfit

"Why?"

"You are a very handsome guy Gohan and you should dress better than that I know that Videl wants to turned you into a total geek but I won't let her" said Isuzu while looking through his wardrobe and picked some casual clothes for his friend, when they were done dressing they headed for the party

"Glad you could make it" said Sakura while taking Isuzu's arm totally ignoring Gohan. Of course Sakura did everything to seduce the young henyou and even did some dirty dancing; Gohan went to the dancing ground and asked her to dance with him for awhile so she could get her paws off Isuzu, she accepted and dance with Gohan then went sat near Isuzu and Gohan and two other couple came joined them at the table. They began to have conversation but soon Gohan notice that Isuzu was quiet usually he always like to asked question but this time he stayed silent and seemed very uncomfortable and was blushing lightly, Gohan began to study his face and saw why his friend was acting like this. Sakura who was sitting near him had her one hand holding her head on the table and she has a mischievous smile on her lips while the other hand was between Isuzu's legs. Gohan got up and 'accidentally' pour the content of his glass on her 

"Look what you've done you clumsy klutz? You ruin my dress" she said while going to the bathroom, 

'That'll teach you to put your dirty paws on my Isuzu' thought Gohan 

"Are you okay?" asked Gohan once they were alone

"Yes I am but she was touching my uh um" said Isuzu embarrassed

"I know" said Gohan while trying to hid the anger from his voice 

"I think we should leave"

"Good idea" said Gohan and after telling Sakura goodbye the two friends headed home. In the middle of the night Gohan woke up covered with sweat and was very hard, even in his sleep the image of Isuzu was tormenting him, he glanced at him sound asleep on his bed. Gohan got out of his bed and leaning over his bed he softly call him but Isuzu didn't move but his cat opened his eyes and seeing that it was only Gohan he returned back to sleep. The young half saiya-jin then slide under the cover with him, and check to see if he was waking up but Isuzu didn't move he slowly move toward him until their body touch and Gohan began to appreciated his warm body against his so he began to rub himself on him but this only aroused him even more and began to ponder how far could he go without waking up the other man knowing that Isuzu was a hard sleeper and that the entire could crumble down and this wouldn't wake him up. He started to lower Isuzu's short but then Mitsubishi jumped on his and hissed surprised Gohan fell on the floor 

"Mitsu!" whispered Gohan but the cat was still hissing like he had sawn a dog and Gohan could swear he was saying

"Stay away from my master you pervert!"

The next day Gohan asked Isuzu to feed the cat, when the young scholar put the bowl of food in front of Mitsubishi who ignored it 

"I am sorry Mitsu about last night I am really am! I promise I won't do it again let's just make peace okay?" said Gohan than wondered what the heck he was doing talking with the cat who accepted it by eating the food offered, then went to the balcony to talk to Isuzu but he found him in a trance 

"Isuzu are you alright?" asked Gohan

"I am fine" said Isuzu smiling

"I am going to visit my parent will you like to come"

"No thanks I have someplace else to go"

"Oh okay" said Gohan disappointed while watching Isuzu leaving with his cat

Piccolo was brought to the hive and was inside in a cocoon so he could be reaplace, but d-Gokou wanted to infect him with one of the larvae instead and the two men began to argue. At the same moment Isuzu landed on the premises and went directly in the breeding room where Piccolo was captive. The Namek could hear the sounds of step and the jingle of a bell approaching so he tried to see who it was, when he saw the silhouette of the person in the shadow and asked

"Suzuki is that you?" but coming to the light the person answer

"No, I am not Suzuki; I am your son Isuzu!" 

Isuzu finally met his father! Will he save him or let Toyota and Daihatsu turn him into Youkai? Don't miss the next episode of Spawn "Training!" 


	10. Confrontation

Confrontation[1] 

Piccolo watched with horror what he mistook for his friends destroyed the Tower killing everyone, and when he asked them why he learned that his friends were no longer that they have been replaced by demons. It was hard to believe because those people were his allies they had fought and won many fights but today he had once again the enemy but this time the Z-warriors were the bad guys! He tried to fight them but soon was overcame by them, he woke up in a cocoon and chained to a wall he tried to free himself by pulling on them using all his strength to rip the cocoon and break the chains 

"You are wasting your time, the wall of the cocoon and these chains are magical stronger is the prisoner better they work!" said a man

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo and the man transformed into his full demon form

"You must have heard of me my name is Toyota" said the fox-demon

"You!" said Piccolo with loathing 

"Yes me and believe I don't like you either! But I am confused though, I don't know if I should curse or thanking you!"

"Why?"

"If we are free today it's because of you" said Toyota approaching him 

"What do you mean?"

"That you've have contributed greatly to our escape on the Youkai world, this is ironic really your kind has fought so hard to send us there and you came to deliver us"

"Whatever I did I didn't do it because I wanted to!"

"Yes freeing us was the last thing you had in mind when you were fucking my wife!"

"Your wife?"

"Suzuki was my wife!" said Toyota who grabbed Piccolo so surprised that he was speechless

"Yes it is quite a surprise I have to say but it doesn't matter now soon your body will be put at my service like you friends'"

"What have you done to them?"

"They have been replaced; this is a new possession technique I created; now my people are using the bodies of your kind as vessel!"

"You body snatcher!" 

"For once you stupid ningen are good for something!" said Toyota leaving Piccolo alone, he tried a couple fruitless attempt to free himself then gave up; then he heard footstep approaching and some kind of jingle. He lifted his head up to see a familiar silhouette 

Suzuki is that you?" but coming to the light the person answer

"No, I am not Suzuki; I am your son Isuzu!" said the boy 

"You are my what?" said Piccolo in disbelief 

"Your son, the one you abandon the mother" said Isuzu arms crossed frowning 

"You are Suzuki's child!"

"You darn right I am!" said Isuzu angry 

"I didn't know about you until now! And if I left your mother was because I couldn't bring her with me!"

"Why didn't you stay then?"

"Because I would surely die! Killed by the Youkai world atmosphere or by Toyota! Your mother new that and that's why she helped me to escaped didn't she tell you that?" 

"She couldn't because she died giving birth to me, you are the only parent I have left and Toyota told me you hate me because I was a henyou and you didn't care about my mother either!" said Isuzu sadly

"That's a lie! Toyota is a lying son of bitch if I knew about you I would have come for you!"

"You would" said Isuzu who's the face light up

"Of course I wouldn't leave my son in the hands of Toyota!"

"I knew it! I knew you weren't like that at all" said Isuzu smiling 

"Uh Isuzu?"

"Yes"

"Can you help me get out of here?"

"Oh sorry, of course I can wait a second and don't move" said Isuzu and freed Piccolo by breaking the chains and ripped the cocoon

"Thanks now how do we leave this place?" asked Piccolo

"Follow me!" said Isuzu leading the way but half way through they met with a guard

"Halt Otousama I can't let you to leave with him!"

"Get out of our way!" said Isuzu 

"I am sorry Otousama but I received strict orders from Toyota!" said the guard

"Too bad for you Mitsu get him!" said Isuzu and Piccolo and the guard watched with terror the cute little cat turned into a giant monster, Mitsu jumped on the guard and was going to bite his head off when a blue light hit him and transformed back into a harmless cat 

"What's just happened?" said Isuzu surprised

"I knew you'll come for him so I got myself ready" said Toyota behind him, Mazda walked toward the guard and grabbed Mitsu by the collar

"Come here fur ball" he said while two other demons seized Piccolo

"Hey put him down!" said Isuzu

"What do you think you were doing?" asked Toyota

"I came to save my dad!" replied the boy

"Have you gone mad? You are risking our life once again for your selfish gain!" said Toyota

"What are you talking about? Piccolo I mean dad is no threat for us you've already took care of the demon slayers they is no one that could between you and your darn plans!" said Isuzu 

"It doesn't matter that he's a treat or not he's not leaving!"

"I am not going to let you turn my father into a demon he's the only family I have!"

"He's not your father I am! And we are your family! He's nothing but a ningen!"

"I am part ningen to! Have you forgotten? And you not my dad he is!"

"How dare you say that? I took care of you since your mother died and raised you like you were my own son!"

"No you were just using me to get out of the Youkai world! Fathers don't hurt their children by locking them up and threat them bad!" 

"I am sorry that you had to go through all this suffering to save us from the Youkai world but I would make it up to you!"

"How by locking me forever in that coffin?!" 

"Isuzu listen to me…"

"No YOU listen to me if you don't let us go you will regret it!" said Isuzu 

"You leave me no choice then…Entrapment spell !" said Toyota and a shadow began to enveloped him

"No stop it!" screamed Isuzu as the darkness began to enveloped him

"Leave him alone!" said Piccolo while trying to get out of the iron grip of the two demons

"Shut up! You have created enough trouble in this family now it is time to put an end to you!" said Toyota and fired a blue flame at Piccolo 

"NOOOO!" yelled Isuzu and opened a portal that sucked Piccolo and the two demons in it and closed it behind them 

"Where did you sent them?" asked Toyota

"In the Youkai world you can always try to go get him!" said Isuzu

"I won't need to. Mazda find the portal between our world and this one and destroy it! Like that no one can go in or out of it!"

"Oh no!" said Isuzu 

"Oh yes, you just sealed the fate of your dad! You condemned him instead of saving him! That's will teach you to disobey me!" said Toyota while Mazda was leaving to execute his mission giving Mitsu to Toyota

"Why are you doing all this? Why do you hate me like this?" said Isuzu crying

"I don't hate you I am just trying to protect you" said Toyota softly by freeing him for the hold of darkness that was strangling him 

"By making my life miserable!" replied Isuzu

"You'll understand later one, believe me Isuzu I do care about you more than you'll ever know!"

"If you care for me that much why don't you let me be!"

"I am sorry son for saddening you but I can't let Piccolo spoil my plans"

"He's no danger for us!"

"Yes he is, believe me. Now dry your tears and leave" said Toyota giving him the cat

"You let me go" said Isuzu surprised

"I won't force you to stay, I know that one day you'll come back to me" said Toyota while pushing one of Isuzu's bag away from his face and Isuzu left with Mitsu

"Do you think we got rid of the ex-guardian?" asked Honda

"Not really I won't everyone to keep an eye open, I know Piccolo he's pretty clever he'll find a way out of the Youkai world!" said Toyota

The Portal Isuzu had opened sent Piccolo and his two keepers on the Youkai world as soon they got there Piccolo got rid of them very easily because the human body they were in couldn't stand that harsh environment and Piccolo acted quickly before they transformed to their full demon form 

"I have to go back on Earth first I have to find a fixed portal" said Piccolo flying the area. Later that night Vegeta and Tioga made it to the Earth's portal that link the Youkai world only to found it destroyed

"That can't be good" said Tioga

"Of course he can't dummy!" said Vegeta furious

"It seems that you'll have to learn the job on the field but you'll have to learn quickly more than a half of the Earth's population is now demons!"

"Why should I care anyway all my family is gone and there is no hope to bring them back!"

"What about all the innocent people who's still alive!"

"They can die I don't give a shit!" said Vegeta leaving

"Don't you want at least revenge?" said Tioga who was ready to tried everything to keep Vegeta 

"This won't bring them back! I should go and try to find the other set of db!"

"To do what?"

"Bring my family and friends back!"

"Even though you do find the dragon balls they would be useless!"

"Why is that?"

"Because when a demon took over a person body or even replaced him, the soul of that person is in the demon possession"

"So"

"So you can bring them back because when that person dies his soul isn't in the other world!" 

"You are fucking kidding me right?"

"I wish I were, the only way to free their soul is to kill the demon and then you can wish them back"

"That's fine with me! It's seems that I have my old job back"

"Oh what was it?" asked Tioga

"At one time killing was my specialty, these demons are going to regret they mess with me and my family!" said Vegeta clenching his fists 

"First lesson: How to detect a demon from a human?" said Tioga

"Ok tell me how" said Vegeta

"Even though they are using human body their ki still differ from ours, let's go see where to find a demon" said Tioga and Vegeta's training began.

Isuzu made it home Sunday afternoon and let himself dropped in his bed

"We failed Mitsu! I was unable to help my dad out I just wish he's okay" said Isuzu while petting the cat who meowed then heard the doorbell rung and got up to get the door

"Don't tell me you forgot the keys Gohan" he said opening the door than exclaimed

"Hi Sakura!"

"Hello, can I come in?" asked the woman seductively 

"Sure come on in, will you like something to drink?"

"No I brought my own stuff" she said getting a bottle of champagne out

"Wow what we are celebrating?" asked Isuzu

"The lost of your virginity big boy"

"My what?" said Isuzu gulping while Sakura was pushing him into the bedroom

"I know by you reaction you haven't been with a girl before and I am more than happy to give you some pointers or you going to give me one"

"I think we are going a little to fast here" said Isuzu while laughing nervously

"Don't be scared I won't bite"

"This isn't a good time Sakura"

"Every time is a good time to have sex my dear! Now lie down and let me show you how it's done!" said the woman pushed him on the bed and jumped on him

"Sakura!" 

"You are going to like" she said while getting undress 

"Oh boy!" said Isuzu who didn't know what to do to stop her, at the same moment a key turned in the apartment's door and Gohan came in

"Isuzu I am home!" he said knowing that the other boy I came back because he saw Mitsu on the kitchen counter and walked toward the bedroom and opened the door only to see a half naked Sakura on top of Isuzu undressing him

"Hey Gohan you are back!" said Isuzu quite relief

"Hi Gohan bye Gohan!" said Sakura

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Gohan who had a hard time keeping his cool

"What does it look like you idiot? Now get lost and close the door behind you!"

"I don't think so missy get off him now!" ordered Gohan while pulling her by the hair and dropped her into the ground

"What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Get out of this apartment!" barked Gohan at him and Sakura looked at him in the eyes and said

"Oh I see now you are gay aren't you Gohan?" she said smirking

"Uh?" said Gohan embarrassed

"Yeah that's right you want Isuzu for yourself don't you? I should have known I can smell your kind miles away but the fact that you go out with Videl kinda mask you out! I wonder what the others would say when they know about you two" said Sakura and color left Gohan's face 

"You wouldn't go tell such a lie!" he finally replied

"Is it? I saw how you look at him and the way you always get in between him and other girls, you have the hot for him and you can't stand seeing him with another"

"Oh shut your trap and leave!" said Gohan furious while throwing her outside and tossed her clothes at her in the hallway and closed the door they could still heard her cursing at Gohan then silence, Sakura had left. Gohan breathed deeply eyes closed when he reopened them he saw Isuzu who was looking at him with a surprised look on his face and Gohan blushed and said

"I think I over reacted this time" 

"Gohan is it true what she said about you?" 

Isuzu just discovered a side of Gohan he didn't know about, will Gohan tell him the truth or will he lie? Find out in the next chapter of Spawn "Confession!" 

  


* * *

[1] Title change


	11. Confession

Confession

The entire demon slayer's training was child plays for Vegeta because he already knew the basic which were fighting and ki detecting, but the hard part was to master all that magic stuff which need a lot of time and patience and the last one wasn't the saiya-jin forte for now.

"Do I really need all that magic crap?" he said after he got one of the spells wrong

"Yes you do most powerful Youkai use strong magic as weapon"

"I sensed earlier that there aren't a lot of human left to save in this planet"

"I know we are only a few left"

"Well I'll suggest that we team up in this I'll use physical force to fight them while you'll use your magic stuff"

"That's a an idea but you'll still have to learn it"

"I will in between, now let's go I feel like killing today!"

Yuri couldn't believe he was still alive after all this time; he had so many close calls. He had learned to detect and defend himself against those demons but now he was desperate as he found out that almost everyone were demons and fewer places to hide. Those damn demons did no longer need to hide and parades in day light on their full demons form. The fewer human left in this town had to hide as they were being hunt like wild animal! That night Yuri crawled out of his hiding place in searched of food when he saw two kids being attacked by a demon twice their size, after thinking about a moment he decided to help them out

"Hey ugly! Why don't you take on someone of your own size?!" said the boy courageously the crocodile demon turned his attention toward him and Yuri gulped 

"Who are you calling ugly you filthy human!?"

"You! Stinky breath!" said Yuri assuming a fighting stance 

"I am going to tear you apart!" said the demon by attacking him with his tail but he avoided it, the two kids run away and Yuri followed them. Seeing that his preys were getting away the demon run after them in the dark alleys but than turned around as he was now being chased by a twenty humans armed with guns 

"I think we're going to have demon stew for tonight boys!" said a man and then all opened fire turning the demon into a colander 

"What's your name kid?" asked the man who seemed to be the leader

"Yuri sir" replied the boy

"Well Yuri welcome to the vigilante!" said the man and for once in months Yuri felt relieve. 

Isuzu was still waiting for Gohan's, standing there the young saiya-jin was now red as a tomato not knowing what to say, he was thinking in lying but he didn't want to lie to Isuzu, he sighed and said

"She's wrong about me, I am not gay but I used to be with a man" said Gohan shamefully 

"Really cool!" replied Isuzu and Gohan fell over anime style

"You mean this doesn't shock you!" said Gohan while getting up

"Why?"

"I don't know" 

"Where I came from we are all men so it doesn't matter"

"Where are you from?" asked Gohan and Isuzu bite his lower lip

"Not from around here anyway" he said while trying to think of something to say

"Oh I see you are an alien, don't worry my dad is an alien to which make me only half earthling" said Gohan and Isuzu relaxed, he could keep his little secret a little while longer 

"So how do you guys have kids? Are you telling me your mother was a man?" 

"Yes she was"

"You said 'she'" 

"My mother was different she was an hermaphrodite"

"That must be a lot of fun" said Gohan smirking

"Gohan!"

"What?" replied this one innocently

"You are bad" 

"I know" he said laughing but changed the subject Isuzu asked

"Can you do me a little favor?" 

"What is it?" 

"I need a training partner I've been slacking on my training since I got here"

"Sure, we'll start whenever you like" said Gohan

"Thanks" said Isuzu and left for the bedroom and Gohan wished he asked him more about what Sakura had said about him wanting Isuzu for himself because if he did he would have tell him how he felt, he sighed wondering how long he'll have to keep that I am your best friend cover-up. Isuzu spent the entire night devising a plan to go get his father back and wanted to asked Gohan for his help but decided not to, he will only put his friend into unnecessary danger 

The next day when they arrived at the campus people were staring at them and some were whispering 

"How you doing lovebirds?" said Sakura

"Hello Sakura I am very sorry about lat night" said Isuzu

"Hell I am not!" said Gohan

"Oh, I think you don't mind that the entire campus knows about your little secret" said the young woman 

"That's not nice telling lies Sakura" said Isuzu frowning 

"Okay maybe you guys aren't together but that doesn't mean that Gohan is less gay!"

"What's so wrong about that? I wonder what's worse being a gay or a bitch!" asked Isuzu and Sakura looked at him in shock not believing that Isuzu was cable of saying such a thing she was going to reply when Videl charged at their direction grabbed Sakura by her shoulder and started shaking her yelling

"How dare you telling lies about MY Gohan?" 

"Let me go you crazy bitch!" said Sakura

"I am warning you next time I hear you telling lies about my boyfriend there will be no plastic surgery that could repair your face!" she said pushing the other woman in the ground, she got up and run away

"I am very sorry about that" apologizing Gohan in advance but Videl just turned her attention to Isuzu who sustained her gaze 

"Let's go Gohan!" she said pulling the young man away and Isuzu looked at them go thinking

'She's starting to get on my nerves' then wondered why. After class Gohan and Isuzu went to a deserted place so they could train 

"Okay Isuzu show me what you can do!" said Gohan while taking a fighting stance 

"Sure" said Isuzu but was thinking 'I will have to use just my physical strength this time' 

They started by a little warming up consisting of some kicks and punches and Gohan found out that Isuzu was an accomplished warrior and had a similar fighting technique as his

"Who taught you how to fight?" asked Gohan

"Nobody" he replied

"You are kidding right!"

"Nope, knowledge goes from father to son through genetic!"

"Wow! That's super cool!" said Gohan

"Yeah I know, enough chatting and more fighting please!" said Isuzu while firing a ki blast that Gohan avoided easily

"If you want to impress e you'll have to do better than that!" he said counter attacking with a sequence of ki blast but when the smoke clear out he couldn't see or sense Isuzu 

"Where are you hiding?" said Gohan 

"Looking for me!" said Isuzu who came out of nowhere and punch Gohan right in the face that sent him crashing on a nearby rock, but he got up and a resumed the fight that became more serious with every blow. Isuzu had speed, agility and power to bout Gohan was marveling at his friend strength 

"Okay game over" said Gohan while transforming in to a super saiya-jin

"Now you're talking!" said Isuzu while powering up equally. The two fighters were enjoying the fight giving their best, seeing that he was no challenge for his friend Gohan went beyond the super saiya-jin level 

"Can't take this uh?" said Gohan as the henyou was loosing the fight 

"Don't get so cocky I am just warming up!" said Isuzu and they both yelled MASENKO-HA! The huge ki blast collided and it was like the fight with Cell with the one exception they weren't fighting for the fate of the Earth, the blast grew bigger and bigger and none of them wanted to give up there were enough power in it to take out half of the planet 

"Give up you can't win I am more powerful that you are!" said Gohan

"That's what you think pal!" said Isuzu weakening but hold on

"Have it your way" said Gohan who put more power in, and the force of the blast began to push Piccolo's son away until he lost control of it and Gohan direction the blast to the sky

"Are you okay?" asked Gohan

"Yeah, you sure are strong" said Isuzu

"Thank you"

"And you are even cuter with blond hair" said the henyou and Gohan let out a nervous laughed 

"Let's go home Mitsu must be hungry now" said Gohan; they made it home and Isuzu fed the cat and prepared diner while Gohan was taking a bath when he was done Isuzu went to fresh up and came joined if friend later who was washing TV

"We sure had a lot of fun today" said Isuzu while sitting on the floor near Gohan

"That's for sure; this was a real work out!"

"Yup we should do that more often I really need to get in shape"

"I think you are ok"

"I need to get stronger"

"Why? If you are in trouble I'll protect you"

"I need to fend for myself I have enough of being under other people's protection"

"It is a good thing to be able to take care of yourself but sometimes you do need other's help, so I'll always be there for you"

"Thank you Gohan" said Isuzu and took the remote and began to surf through channel and stopped at channel 66 that was showing a couple making love, but 

Gohan was feeling a little uncomfortable as he was getting aroused and glanced at Isuzu who didn't seem to be bothered at all, but he frowned as he saw Isuzu's pointy hears wiggling which only happened to him when he was extremely excited, clearing his throat Gohan asked

"Will you mind if I change channel?"

"Actually I would I am washing this"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because they seem to have a lot of fun" said Isuzu

"Yes they are"

"Why do people make love Gohan?"

"I think that it's a way to show someone you care about that you love them, for having kids, and just have a little fun as you say" said Gohan and took a sip of beer 

"So when are we going to do it?" asked Isuzu and Gohan spat out the beer coughing 

"Are you okay?" asked Isuzu worried

"Yeah" said Gohan between cough and after it had passed he said

"I would like to but are you sure about that?"

"You said it was a way to show someone that you love him, we love each other right?"

"Yes as friends" said Gohan

"Are you sure about that?" asked Isuzu

"What do you mean?" 

"I am not stupid you know, I see that you no longer look at me as a friend anymore but the same way the girls do, and tired to do things to me when I am asleep"

"Isuzu I…" 

"Mitsu told me all about it, you know that if you want something you just have to ask" said Isuzu sighing

"Your cat told you that! Well I am sorry I didn't mean to take advantage of you"

"Yes you did"

"Okay it's just that you…you are a really attractive man Isuzu and I think I may have fall in love with you" confessed Gohan

"May have?" repeated Isuzu 

"Okay! I am deeply madly in love with you" said Gohan while looking at the boy in the eyes and this one sighed and said

"I don't know what love is Gohan, will you teach me?"

Gohan got closer to him and slowly kissed his lips timidly at first then with more fervor; they began to undressing each other while getting to the bedroom, where they made love to each other 

Gohan's thoughts while making love to Isuzu ;)

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you  
  
One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue  
  
And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
_

_Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it  
  
you want love?  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be a while  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
  
Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body Is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland**[1]**_

Sleeping in each other arms the two young men were unaware of the evil gaze upon them. 

Can a relation base on lies and half truth subsist? Don't miss the next chapter of Spawn "Isuzu's Suffering!" 

Wanna see at what Isuzu looks like, so go to my homepage on my author bio click on the picture for a better view! Thousand thanks to Angel for drawing him for me ^__^

  


* * *

[1]John Mayer**  
**Title: Your Body Is A Wonderland  
Album: Room for Squares


	12. Izuzu's Suffering

Isuzu's Suffering

Yuri was being given the tour of the Vigilante's headquarter by the two kids he help out earlier, they were siblings a girl about his age and a boy who must be four. The headquarter was actually a big shopping mall  which was a good choice because it had everything needed at hand, but the only problem they had with it was they need a lot of sentinel to secure it. Our young hero felt happy as it was the first time in months he felt safe and carefree. He didn't have to worry about where he was going to hide for the night or what he was going to eat, he'll be fine with the Vigilante they were good people, and most of them were friends and families who had suspected that something fishy was going on in their neighborhood and took action. Later Yuri found himself sitting in the middle of a circle as he was ask to tell his story, when he finished the girl he help earlier said

"You are very brave"

"I wouldn't have last that long!" replied a man 

"Poor boy it must have been terrible all alone and being chased by those monsters!" said a woman but the man who Yuri assumed to be the leader said 

"You believed that all started in your town"

"Yes, it is there all those monsters are being born or made by that boy with green skin" replied Yuri

"We should go there and stop them!" said a man in the little crowed

"Don't be stupid we can barely fight one, how can we fight an army of them?!" replied another man

"So what do you suggest that we stay here on our butts and do nothing?!" 

"He's right one day or another they'll find us and who knows what they'll do to us!"

"They will turn us into one of them which is the equivalent of death for us" replied Yuri calmly and a heavy silence fell in the room 

"Is there anyone or anything that can save us?" said a woman crying, and at the same moment in another country Vegeta just turned an entire town of demons into smithereens as he was in a new mission, saving the handful of human still alive and brought them to a demon free island that he and Tioga had set up. There they'll be safe because Tioga had put a magic barrier that will unable the demons to detect them. 

Gohan and Isuzu were sleeping peacefully in each other arms. In a dream Gohan saw himself standing in front of the a minister while his bride was walking down the hall, when it was time to unveil the bride he saw Videl looking at him smiling, and she looked so beautiful he kissed her and the minister declared them husband and wife but at the corner of his eyes he saw Isuzu getting out f the church, then woke up from his dream. He was still in bed with Isuzu in his arms sound asleep, he put a light kiss in his forehead and sighed. He was once again where he started, he had broke up with Piccolo because he wanted a normal life, finished his study, married the beautiful Videl and built a family, but now he didn't know where he was and doubt that future. He couldn't imagine himself telling everyone that he want to spend the rest of his life with another man he loves Isuzu so was Videl, it was too soon to decide.

"Why are you upset Gohan?" said Isuzu who was looking at him awake

"I am sorry Isuzu" he said lowering his eyes

"For what?" asked Isuzu searching his feelings

"You and me, I think we should have stay friends"

"Why?"

"I am afraid that our relationship won't work"

"Because of Videl" asked

"Remember that I told you that I was with a man before"

"Yes"

"Well before we became lovers we were best friends"

"Like you and I"

"Yes"

"Did you love him?"

"Yes, with all my heart!" said Gohan near tears

"Why did you leave him then?" asked Isuzu 

"Because I fall in love with Videl and really want to have a normal life like everyone else"

"You didn't think you could be happy with him, with me"

"Isuzu I do love you"

"I do to Gohan"

"I shouldn't have left Piccolo that way it wasn't fair to him" 

"Wait a second, the man you were with is Piccolo" said Isuzu shocked 

"Yes, why?" asked Gohan but Isuzu continued his questioning 

"Since when did you guys break up?"

"Three months ago I think, we never talk since and never tried to contact him I hope his ok" said Gohan but Isuzu wasn't listening as his thought

'Gohan and my dad were together! Oh no what am I going to do when father learn that I am with Gohan? I am sure they still love each other, maybe I should give him some time sorting all this out' then said aloud

"Listen to me Gohan I know that you are confuse what now, so take your time to think things through I'll be waiting" 

Gohan looked at him smiling and said "Thanks Isuzu but I already made my decision" then started kissing Isuzu passionately and Isuzu thought 'Maybe I should tell him Piccolo is my father, oh hell no I'll tell him later!' 

The next morning Gohan was still asleep while Isuzu was already up and preparing breakfast. Mitsubishi went into the bedroom and jumped on the bed and started meowing, Gohan got up lazily from the bed and followed his nose to the kitchen. He went standing behind Isuzu and started kissing his neck and let his hands slide from his chest to his crotch and unzipped Isuzu's pants and began to stroke his manhood, between moans this one said

"Gohan…I…am making…breakfast!"

"I think I am going to have you for breakfast this morning" he whispered in his ears

"We are going to be late for class!" said Isuzu while trying to get out of his embrace 

"I don't care I think we'll sleep in today" said Gohan while nibbling his left pointy ear 

"And miss your math exam…Gohan that tickle" said Isuzu giggling and this mumbled something and Isuzu replied

"Ok, you are insatiable Gohan!"

"I'll be quick" said Gohan while taking Isuzu by behind.

They made it in class just in time, later that they Isuzu asked Gohan

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight, I ask her to come see me at our apartment" replied 

"Great, but I won't be around though"

"Oh why?"

"I have something very important to do and don't think I'll be back until tomorrow"

"Where are you going?"

"Get someone" said Isuzu and flew away before Gohan could ask him who. Isuzu flew at high speed toward the mountains where he was planning to open a portal to go get Piccolo, he found the spot and landed 

"Yeah this is the place I hope is ok" said Isuzu and jumped when he heard

"He's fine where he is" He turned around to see Daihatsu looking at him

"What are you doing here?" said Isuzu

"Toyota isn't stupid you know! He knew that you'll try opening a temporary portal somewhere" said d-Gokou while walking toward him

"So he sent you to stop me"

"In a sense yes, but I am here to warn you"

"About what?"

"Toyota agreed to leave you and your ningen friend alone but will change his mind if you want to get Piccolo back"

"What! Why?"

"I think you know why"

"Is it because of my mother?"

"Bingo kid, you are smarter than you look"

"And a lot more powerful to, if I want to go get Piccolo no one can stop me!"

"Yes you are right, but you can't be in two places at the same time"

"I can if I want to"

"What I mean is, if you go through that portal you can kiss your ningen friend's life goodbye!"

"So are asking me to choose between Gohan and Piccolo"

"You can only keep one your father or your little ningen lover, who will it be?"

"How dare you?!" asked Isuzu angry

"Don't blow your top off kid the choice is easy!"

"I won't abandon my father!" yelled Isuzu to him

"Why not? It's not like he has done anything for you, why do you think he'll do once freed? Do you think he'll sit in his ass and watched his entire kind being wiped out?"

"Oh please my father is no threat for anyone!"

"But Vegeta is"

"Vegeta?"

"You've been so busy fucking your ningen that you don't give a damn of what happening to us! Vegeta is now a demon slayer and had set us as target practice!"

"Oh come on you are far more powerful than that fool! You could take him out easily!"

"I would, but that's not what Toyota ordered"

"Toyota is an idiot!" shouted Isuzu fists clenched

"I agree but you see my hands are tie, if only I was the Youkai leader…"

"I know what you have in mind Daihatsu, forget it!"

"I couldn't care less about Piccolo or Gohan you can have both I don't care"

"You want me to betray Toyota!"

"You want to save your father and keep your lover or not?"

"Even though Toyota and I have our differences he's still the man who raised me!"

"Toyota couldn't care less about you Isuzu! He had manipulated your mother and you to get what he wants"

"So are you"

"Fine than I guess you are going to lose both"

"What do you mean?"

"As we speak Gohan is flying back home because he had just receive a call telling him that his mother is not well"

"No" said Isuzu

"Oh yes we got a demon larva just for him"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"Leave him out of this"

"I will only if you get rid of Toyota and his acolytes for me, come on Isuzu make a decision the love of your life or your abusive father" 

"You don't know what you are asking me to do?"

"I am doing you a favor" said Daihatsu and Isuzu followed him. Toyota was surprised to see Isuzu at the hive the boy was walking toward him 

"Isuzu you are back" he said and run toward him to welcome him but as soon he saw the boy's eyes he back off

"I am sorry Toyota" said Isuzu sadly and a portal opened behind Toyota and a whirlwind sucked him inside of it 

"What have you done?" said Mazda

"Have you gone mad?" yelled Honda, Isuzu raised his hand and two black holes appeared under the two demons feet and fell in it

"This wasn't so bad now was it?" said Daihatsu while passing his arm around his shoulder and Isuzu pushed him aside and run away. 

Piccolo was wondering if he'll ever get out of the Youkai world, he had tried to use the portal to go back to Earth but it didn't work and he didn't know if Isuzu could help him or not. If only a few days had passed on Earth here years had passed. He was all alone flying over an abandoned Youkai town when he heard

"I knew you'll be around" said Toyota

"What are you doing here?" asked Piccolo worried to see Toyota, Mazda and Honda here

"Your back stabbing son sent us here" said Mazda angry

"Don't blame me you are the ones who raise him" said Piccolo

"Very funny!" said Honda

"You can be at ease Piccolo we are not here to hurt you but to help you" said Toyota

"We are" said Mazda and Honda together 

"I have a proposition for you, I'll help you get out of here at the condition you stop Daihatsu and Isuzu"

"You want me to defeat one of yours"

"Yes, Daihatsu posses now the fabulous strength of your friend Gokou and has Isuzu under control the combination is very dangerous for your kind" 

"So now you are in the human kind side" mocked Piccolo

"I am a demon Piccolo I don't want Daihatsu to take advantage of my hard work! If I can't control the others no one will!" said Toyota angry

"Whatever, the answer is no"

"If you think Isuzu will come at your aid this time you are wrong" said Toyota and then said some magic words and the image of Isuzu flying back home appeared 

"He's alright" whispered Piccolo

"Of course he is, but I am afraid he won't be for long"

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo

"I took a great risk planning the birth of that boy and choosing you as the father was the biggest mistake I ever made. Not only Isuzu posses his mother's abilities but yours also not forgetting those he acquires from being an henyou"

"So he's powerful"

"And dangerous, you don't have the slightest idea what that boy his capable of, he has the power to destroy the three worlds!"

"Isuzu! No way" said Piccolo Toyota turned his back to Piccolo and watched Isuzu run in his room 

"You think that Isuzu is a sweet and innocent boy isn't? But inside of all that sweetness hide the most hideous of evil none you have ever face before! Like Kami Isuzu has a dark side with his own persona and I always try to let it dormant, but if Daihatsu keep pushing I afraid that Isuzu will let it out."

"You expect me to believe you"

"Believe what you want nigen but I am telling the truth" 

Piccolo was going to say something when he saw Gohan entering the room 

"Gohan!" he said and Toyota smirked 

"Isuzu what's wrong?" asked Gohan on Earth

"Oh Gohan I just did something terrible!" replied Isuzu between sobs 

"What have you done?" 

"I just hurt my step father"

"Is he dead?"

"No"

"Is he gravely injured?"

"No"

"How can you say you hurt him?"

"I sent him in a place where he can't get out" replied Isuzu. Gohan thinking that Isuzu got his father arrested took him in his arms

"Don't worry I am sure that he deserved whatever happened to him, he just paying for hurting you"

"You think so"

"I know so! Now dry your tears my love" said Gohan kissing him. Piccolo who was watching the whole thing stood in shock as he saw his son and Gohan making love and couldn't believe his eyes

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Isuzu and Gohan had gotten very close to each other" said Toyota smiling at Piccolo's pale face then blinked and said

"Is that offer still stand?"

"Yes it is" said Toyota

"You have a deal" replied Piccolo

Isuzu trouble begin as his step-father is planning to bring him down, will Toyota succeed on sending Piccolo against his son? Don't miss the next exciting chapter of Spawn "Angel Face Evil Heart!"


	13. Angel Face Evil Heart

Angel Face Evil Heart

"I know how you feel. It is hard to get stab on your back by the people you care about" said Toyota while putting his 

"Don't give me that shit Toyota you only care about yourself!" said Piccolo

"Whatever! But it never easy to see another guy run off with the one you love" said Toyota

"You didn't love Suzuki, and like our son you were just using her!"

"Like you did love her, the only thing you wanted was to get out of here! Go ahead tell me you did love her, while you were thinking of that human boy. Now he's with Isuzu and you can't stand it! Ironic isn't? Your own son stole your boyfriend!"

"He's not! Not anymore"

"So why are you so eager to leave?"

"To stop them for destroying the entire planet"

"O-kay. Now follow me we don't have time to lose" 

"Tell me about Isuzu's dark side again" asked Piccolo

"I thought you didn't believe me"

"Just tell me"

"Okay! Well when Isuzu was born he was a hermaphrodite just like his mother, and was extremely powerful and I mean powerful! If I didn't stop him I think he would have destroy the Youkai world"

"What did you do?"

"I put a spell on him the result Isuzu is now totally a man but only in the outside inside he's still a female"

"You demons have a funny physiology"

"You can talk, what about Namek? If Isuzu is that way it's because of your side"

"What do you mean?"

"I am talking about is split personality, just like Kami and Ma before you were born"

"Now how do you know all that?"

"I've been watching you people for awhile"

"Have you ever heard of privacy?"

"You didn't mind earlier"

"Just continue" said Piccolo annoyed 

"I didn't want to make the same mistake as Kami by taking his dark side away so I left it as it is but train Isuzu to keep Zeta buried deep inside of him"

"Zeta?" asked Piccolo

"That's how his evil side called herself"

"So what make you think Zeta is resurfacing?"

"Because Isuzu can't handle the pressure he'll crack and Zeta will be freed to do whatever she wants"

"And what does she wants?" asked Piccolo

"Total annihilation" said Toyota dramatically

"So how to I get out of here?" asked Piccolo

"Through here" said Toyota showing a vortex 

"Is that safe?" asked Piccolo 

"No, some youkai had 'volunteers' to see if they could escape through it but never made it, but it's still the only way out of here"

"You are kidding me there is no guaranty I'll make it!"

"That's where Isuzu went through to go to Earth" said Toyota

"Ok I'll trust you in that one" said Piccolo who let himself being swallowed by the vortex

"I can't believe you let him go" said Mazda

"Yeah me two" replied Toyota

"It's not like he'll be able to defeat Zeta if she ever comes out" said Honda

"I saw those guys defeat some pretty powerful foes if someone can take on her it's them" said Toyota

"Maybe if they got Gokou in their side which not the case now" said Mazda

"Oh well I can always entertain myself seeing father and son kill each other" said Toyota smirking

The next day on Earth

"How are you feeling today?" asked Gohan to Isuzu who was looking through the window

"I've been better" he replied in a sigh 

"Don't worry I am sure everything is going to be just fine" said Gohan 

"I don't think so"

"Oh come on! Get dress or we'll be late for class"

"I am not going today"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am going to see someone, don't wait for me for super" said Isuzu while going to change

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not for now" he said picking up Mitsubishi 

"When will you be back?" asked Gohan worried

"I don't know tomorrow maybe" he replied closing the door after him. 

"Where's Isuzu?" asked Erasa

"Away for the day" replied Gohan

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Videl

"I don't have anything plan for tonight" said Gohan

"Good it's been awhile since when went somewhere alone I think tonight it's a good time to catch up!" said Videl

"Yes it is" said Gohan but was thinking of something else, yesterday he didn't have the time to break up with her and thought that he'll do it tonight. After classes Videl and Gohan went out to go see a movie.

Isuzu marched angry on the hive accompanied by Mitsubishi in his full demon form 

"What's going on otousama?!" said one of the guards to Isuzu

"Where's Daihatsu?" he asked

"In Toyota's office" replied the demon and Isuzu broke the door open with a kick 

"Isuzu didn't Toyota teach you any manners at all!" said Daihatsu outraged by the boy behavior

"Toyota taught me a lot of things and one is how to punish insubordination!" he said furious

"I am not your enemy Isuzu I am your friend remember?" said Daihatsu who tried to calm the boy

"Bull! I am very angry at what you made me do last night!"

"I understand that you are upset but I was acting on our favors"

"What do you mean?"

"As we speak your father is on his way here, and your Gohan is just fine. If you think I am lying just take a look for yourself" said Daihatsu and using a magic mirror the picture of Piccolo traveling through a the vortex appeared

"How did he learn about that vortex?" said Isuzu surprised

"Toyota told him" replied Daihatsu

"Why?"

"So he could come here and helps destroying us"

"What?"

"You know how Toyota is don't you? I am sure he told him a lot of lies so he could turn your father against us"

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry your father is smarter than that believe me! Let's see what going is doing" said Daihatsu and the scene on the mirror changed to show Isuzu's apartment, Isuzu was thunderstruck by what he saw

"No it can't be" he said his voice shaking as he saw Gohan and Videl together making love 

"I am so sorry!" said Daihatsu falsely 

"How could he?"

"What do you expect from a ningen? They are all cheaters and liars!"

"Gohan is not like that he can't be that way!"

"Maybe weren't watching the same thing! Your boy is having a great time screwing his girlfriend"

"Not Gohan he loves me"

"So was your father but he dumped him for her, what made you think he wouldn't do the same thing to you?" 

"No, our relationship is special!" 

"Not as special with the one he had with your dad! And I know you know all about it. You are so scared that one day Gohan will learn about who you really are and what you've done, well that day is near Isuzu because Gohan is going to know as soon your father gets here!" 

"No" said the boy while letting himself fell on his knees crying. Kneeling at his side demon-Gokou took him in is arms

"Don't cry Isuzu, you don't need them anyway you got us" he said while making him stood on his feet 

"But I love him" said Isuzu leaning against the wall

"He doesn't deserve your love young one" said d-Gokou while drying his tears 

"What am I going to do now?"

"Leave it all to me" said Daihatsu while pushing aside some locks that were falling on Isuzu's eyes, and then gave him a passionate kiss. Surprised Isuzu didn't react but when he got over he tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge 

"Get away from me!" he screamed and d-Gokou pulled back

"I am sorry I couldn't resist" he said 

"Don't you ever!" said Isuzu and run outside

"Isuzu come back!" yelled Daihatsu 

"I told you this wouldn't work" said Hyundai 

"Shut up! Don't you have something to do?" said d-Gokou

"Are you talking about those demon slayers wannabe? They are as good as dead" said the demon-girl 

"Not if you stand here!"

"I am going! But first what we are going to do about Isuzu?" 

"He'll be back, after what he saw tonight there is no way he'll went back to that ningen" said d-Gokou smirking 

"That was really wicked to send these two shape-shifters demon to pass for Gohan and Videl while these are at the movie"

"An idea of genius I have to say"

"But why?"

"The others will only accept me if Isuzu is my mate and together we'll rule them"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"It better or we are all screwed!" said Daihatsu 

In the open field Isuzu was flying as fast as he could not even paying attention to where he was going, until he stop near a waterfall to cry

"Look at you crying like a Madeleine" said a feminine voice in his head

"Leave me alone!" he said aloud 

"Are you giving out on him that easily?"

"He likes her better than me"

"Who cares? Do you want him or not?"

"Yes I do"

"So you know what to do, don't you?"

"No way I'm letting you out!"

"Why not Isuzu?"

"Because Toyota told me the day I do I'll die!"

"And you believe that fool? Oh come one Isuzu!"

"Forget it Zeta!"

"Ok do as you please, forget about Gohan and go back to Daihatsu"

"No way!"

"So let me help you"

"I am not letting you out"

"Who said anything about letting me out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just allow me to take control for a couple days and I'll make everything right again for you"

"Just for a couple of days"

"Yes Isuzu you can come back anytime you want"

"Are you trying to trick me?"

"I am just trying to help you out"

"Ok then" said Isuzu as he stand up and closed his eyes when he reopened t their were a malicious glare in them and singsong 

"I am back!" then laughed

"It's show time!

Will Isuzu's dark side help him out like she said? Or will she only make things worse? Don't miss the next thrilling chapter of Spawn "New Plans!"  


	14. New Plans

New Plans

Sitting in a diner not far away from the movie theatre,

"You are awfully quiet tonight" said Videl to Gohan 

"Sorry for being a little bit distracted" he replied. 

"A little bit, Gohan what's wrong? You look like someone whose hiding something, come on spit it out!" said Videl.

"I am worried about us" 

"What's wrong about us?"

"Do you think things are working out for us?"

"Of course they are we've plan out future together and all. Gohan are you trying to break out with me or something?" she asked 

"I don't know. Everything is so confusing right now"

"You don't know. Well you better know mister, because I won't hang around forever waiting for you to make out your mind. You have until tomorrow night to decide what you want to do and it's better be good" she replied getting up and left. Gohan sighed as he knew that his mind was already made up, the hard part was to tell everyone that he had decided to break up with Videl so he could be with a man. He loved Isuzu since the first time he had laid eyes on him, what was about him that attracted him so he didn't know, but one thing he knew was that he loved him and wanted to be with him now he couldn't care less about what others could say or think

"I only wish I had that gut when I was with Piccolo, I shouldn't have ever…" he whispered while leaving the diner and getting on his car and drove home. Did he still love Piccolo? The answer was a big fat yes and he knew it but wouldn't admit it. Piccolo, Videl and Isuzu were the love of his live and have a hard time choosing among the three of them. He had decided to pick Isuzu because he thought that this one needed him more than anything else, but what about the others? They need him also, maybe not the same way but still 

"At least he's not bossing me around. Oh man! Why things have to be so complicated?" he said while opening the apartment door and as soon he did Mitsubishi came to meet him meowed 

"Hello there, where's your master?" said Gohan while picking him up and started calling Isuzu but no answered came, then looked everywhere for him in the house

"He's not here" he said sadly, not knowing that the cat had come alone after Isuzu had run away from Daihatsu. 

Isuzu was standing near the waterfall looking at his reflection on the water and smile

"I have no time to lose, so let's get started. First I have to get a gift for my future mate then I'll take care of Daihatsu and his herd of demons" he said while opening a portal that opened on a far away planet and went right in. 

At the same time Yuri was chosen to guard the west side of the Vigilante HQ when he saw a familiar figure walking down the aisle 

"It can't be! He said. Hey you wait a second!" he called after that brown-haired little girl with a teddy-bear on her hands

"Hi Yuri" she replied

"Mia? Is that really you? How did you escape them? Wait a sec you're not Mia!" said the boy backing up

"Very perceptive" said the girl while taking her full demon form which was a giant cobra but before the boy could alert the others she bite empoisoning him while rolling around him saying

"You are small enough to eat yum" she said while opening her mouth to swallow the boy whole

"Angry demon eat this!" said Vegeta while firing a ki blast right into her mouth but she just swallowed it as it didn't have any effect

"Thanks for the appetizer!" she said and with her tail hit the saiya-jin that went crashing into the nearby wall that collapsed on the shock. 

Vegeta had intercepted that group of human while searching for survivors and came as soon as he could and it was about time

"Damn! This one is strong" he said while getting up

"That's right demon-slayer I am not these puny demons you use to kill I am Hyundai first class demon!"

"That won't stop me for kicking your scaly hide demon!" replied Vegeta as he turned ssj2 

"Your human power won't work on me slayer!" she said while spitting out some kind of thick gel on him that solidified in contact but Vegeta power up and freed himself and stroke the demon with a hard punch. She collapsed making the entire foundation of the mall tremble under her weight, by this time everyone had been alerted and run away, but outside an horde of hungry demons were waiting for them

"What do we do?" asked a man

"We fight!" replied the leader 

"Yeah we rather die then let them take over our bodies!" said another 

"These fools are going to get themselves killed" said a demon

"Bring it on slayers wannabe!" said one while showing his fangs 

"Diner is served!" said a demon that looks like an eagle

"Dig in!" replied another one

"Not on my watch!" said Vegeta while yelling FINAL FLASH! And reduced then to ashes, seeing that his troop was eradicate Hyundai freed Yuri and try to make a run for it 

"Going somewhere?" asked Vegeta who had his back turn "Don't tell me that's all a first class demon can do? I am really disappointed" 

"Don't get too cocky human!" she said angry 

"Why not? It's not that you are any good" replied Vegeta smirking

"I am going to wipe that silly grin of your face human!" she said swirling toward Vegeta mouth open

"That's it come get some!" said Vegeta while firing a successive ki blast but she dodged them all, and captured the saiya-jin between her rings and began to strangle him 

"You were saying human?" she said on Vegeta's face laughing

"That you have stinky breathe!" he replied 

"Oh you!" she said angry choking him harder, Vegeta powered up and she had no choice than to let him go. 

'He's stronger than I thought if I continue to fight him I'll be a goner for sure! I have to escape' she thought than had an idea she picked up the unconscious Yuri and said

"I'll be glad to stay and play slayer, but I have other things to do. Catch!" and threw the boy's body as far he could and Vegeta flew after him and caught him before he hit ground when he looked over his shoulder Hyundai had vanished  

"Coward bastard!" he said while bringing the boy to the group of human survivors

"Who are you?" asked a man amazed to see that he could fly

"I am the new demon slayer in town and I'll advise you to follow me into a safer place before they come back" said Vegeta while taking a capsule out of his pocket and popped it open into an airplane and everyone got in 

"What about him?" asked the vigilante leader

"I know someone that can help him out" said Vegeta while sitting the controls and took-off 

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Daihatsu to Hyundai 

"I had no choice I had to escape!" 

"I am surrounded by a bunch of incapable fools!"

"That slayer is like nothing I faced before lord Daihatsu!"

"Of course he is! The son of bitch is a saiya-jin but so is the body I took possession of! Soon I'll make him pay!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Nissan who possessed 18 body 

"For now we wait" said Daihatsu calmly

"For who Daihatsu?" asked Subaru who was the demon who was in Tien body 

"Otou-sama" he replied 

The next day Isuzu came back to Earth through the portal he had created earlier a smile on his lips as he had successfully retrieved what he was after on this planet, on his hands a rectangular shaped box, he slowly opened it and a strange glow illumined his face, in it two gold bracelet skillfully made that have alien inscriptions on it, these wristlets had powers beyond imagination. 

"It was child's play taking the Manacles of Zion from these idiots, they will have a better use in my wrists" he said closing the box and flew toward Satan City, he made around seven. 

"Hi Mitsu" he said while petting his cat "It's a pity 'he' had to chose that pitiful camouflage for you, but hey you do look cute in it" he said putting him down and looked at the door, light was still on as Gohan was awake studying on his lifting his eyes from the books, but the young henyou didn't answer 

"Is everything alright?" he asked looking at him under his glasses

"Yes" he said walking toward him and sat on his desk facing him

"What are you doing? Get your butt off my books I got to study!" said Gohan 

"You always studying, well I got a new subject for you" he whispered in his ears

"What is it?" asked Gohan

"Me" he said kissing him avidly, but he had to let go so they could both catch their breath 

"Wow!" said Gohan surprised by his lover behavior 

"What's wrong?" said Isuzu while sitting astride on him and unbuttoned his shirt 

"Usually I am the one who start things of" 

"So you don't like when I take the alternative?" said Isuzu while kissing his neck  

"I like it but it's not like you"

"Don't you like the new me?" he said lustfully 

"Yea" said Gohan 

"So shut up and let me make love to you!" he said, and disintegrating they clothes and start exploring his lover's body kissing every inches of it, but every time Gohan tried to returned his caress he stopped him 

"Stay still and enjoy today it's my play" said Isuzu seductively while kissing his lips once again, then bite his lower lip until it bleed

"Ouch! What are you doing?" said Gohan 

"You taste good" he just said while his hands move down and stroke Gohan's erect manhood and this one moan in pleasure, Isuzu moved up and a little bit forward leaning back so he could make him penetrated him and started moving up in down slowly until he made him reach orgasm. Panting Gohan said

"That…was wonderful Isuzu"

"Don't tell me you are satisfied already, because I am not" said Isuzu getting off him and walked toward the bed and made a sign telling to join him

"You are being nutty tonight" said Gohan in his way

"You've got no idea" he replied when Gohan came to join him, and they began to kiss and Isuzu took him by behind while stroking his manhood while they were both kneeling on the bed. Videl entered inside the apartment that Isuzu had left the door unlock and walked silently toward the bedroom where she had heard noises. She opened the door and stood there in shock when she saw Gohan and Isuzu. Her boyfriend had his eyes closed enjoying every caress and moaning loudly. Isuzu opened his eyes and saw her; he smiled and moved faster in Gohan while jerking his lover penis, it was too much for Gohan to bear that cry out in pleasure and Isuzu joined him and whispered in his ears 

"Say you love me" and between moans Gohan said

"Aishiteru[1] Isuzu"

"I love you to Gohan" said Isuzu while staring at Videl who was like hypnotized, she snapped out of it and run away crying. Gohan opened his eyes and asked

"Did you hear that?" 

"It's just Mitsu" said Isuzu turning his head with one hand so he could kiss him. Isuzu continued until they both reach orgasm and let themselves fell on the bed 

"Did you like?" asked Isuzu while making little circle on Gohan's chest

"Yes I did"

"I am glad"

"So where were you?" asked Gohan while pushing some bangs from Isuzu's face

"To get you a gift" he said opening the box and took one manacle and put it on Gohan's right arm

"It's beautiful!" said Gohan 

"Not as beautiful as you my love" said Isuzu while putting his at the opposite hand 

"Why are you giving this to me?" asked Gohan

"Because you worth it"

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan puzzle

"You are mine now and this is the symbol of our union" said Isuzu kissing him 

"Union?" 

"Yes we are…what do you people say it again? Oh yeah married"

"What?"

"That's how we do things where I came from"

"Just like that" said Gohan while looking at the wristlet. "You never told me where you from Isuzu" 

"It doesn't matter where I am from the only thing I care about is that we are together" said Isuzu while looking him in the eyes

"So do I" replied Gohan and Isuzu smile while his light side was thinking:

_**[2]**__If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_ ****

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _(**Isuzu to Gohan)**

Gohan was watching Isuzu slept while tears came rolling down his cheeks thinking: 

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_ **(Gohan To Videl)**

Videl got home and let herself dropped on her bed hugging her pillows not wanting to believe what she had just saw earlier thinking:

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life ****_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms_? **(Videl to Gohan)**

He turned his back to the sleeping Isuzu while thinking about Piccolo 

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And know my heart is by your side **(**_**Gohan to Piccolo)**

Then he turned to look at Isuzu thinking:

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that in your arms?_ **(Gohan to Isuzu)**

Isuzu could feel Gohan's turmoil, and was pretty angry to see that Gohan was hanging on to his former lovers as he understood that he wasn't entirely his, Gohan was still undecided no matter what he told himself. 

"Maybe he needs a hand" said Isuzu while getting up after he made sure Gohan was sound asleep and flew through the window after materialized some clothes on. Videl couldn't sleep on her mind was still set of what she saw earlier, Gohan and Isuzu. This couldn't be right, it was true she didn't like him he, there was something about Isuzu that bother her. So she asked the police to check Isuzu's identity and they found that it was all fake, months ago the boy didn't exist. On her hands a picture of Isuzu taking by Erasa during one of their shopping spree 

"Who are you?" she said to the picture and a voice came from the window replying

"Do you really want to know?" 

Isuzu dark side is following his light one's aspiration in her own Machiavellian ways, but what's going to happen when she decides to follow her own? Find out in the next chapter of Spawn "Meet Zeta Mistress of Disaster!" 

  


* * *

[1] I love you

[2] If You Are Not The One (Daniel Bedingfield)


	15. Meet Zeta, Mistress of Destruction

Meet Zeta Mistress of Disaster

"Who are you?" said Videl to a group picture in which Isuzu was in, and a feminine voice came from the window replying 

"Do you really want to know?" 

Videl didn't have time to ask who was there as the person came to the light

"Isuzu?" she said astonish 

"Hi! Nice room" replied the henyou while sitting on her bed

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Videl while trying to ignore the boy unusual voice's tone 

"I want to talk to you girl to girl" replied Isuzu while getting up and starting to look around 

"First you aren't a girl and second I don't want to talk to you!" replied Videl looking at him with antipathy. Isuzu looked at himself and giggled

"I always forgot I am in the body of that fool!" said the henyou and then began to change into a female look-alike of Isuzu wearing an outfit similar to Piccolo but had a mini skirt instead of the pants. Videl stood there eyes and mouth wide open

"You can call me Zeta" she said smiling

"What the hell are you?" finally asked Videl after finding her composure 

"I am part demon part Namek, and totally evil!" replied Zeta smiling 

"Demons? Like Dabura?" asked Videl while remembering that crazy man she met in the other world after Buu had eat them all up

"Who? Never heard of him" said Zeta 

"Never mind, so what do you want?"

"I just want you to tell Gohan it's over between you two"

"I thought he had made that clear tonight by letting you fuck him!" said Videl angry and hurt

"Appearance can be so disappointing" said Zeta looking at her nails

"What do you mean? Does Gohan still love me" said Videl with a hint of hope

"Oh please girl! You just saw your boyfriend being screwed by a man and still want him back. What's wrong with you ningen?" said Zeta feigning to be shock 

"I am sure it was a mistake!" 

"Yeah, right! Isuzu accidentally found himself inside of Gohan" said Zeta while nodding 

"Don't mock me!"

"You and your race are laughable that's why I am planning on exterminating it!"

"What?"

"You Gohan and some of your friends are the only human left in this city, but not for long" 

"I knew that you were evil!" 

"D'uh! I just told you that earlier"

"Laugh all you want demon we are going to stop you!"

"Whose 'we'?" 

"Me Gohan and the Z warriors!" said Videl and Zeta began to laugh then said

"I think you are on your own in this sister, as the Z warriors have been turn into demons just like you are going to be you and your friends in a few hours!" said Zeta and imprisoned her in a ring of energy, 

"Let me go!" screamed Videl 

"Oh come on you'll be great as a demon! Your name is even an anagram of devil" said the henyou laughing 

"Somebody help me please!" shouted Videl, and then her door was forced opened by Hercule

"Don't be afraid daddy is here!" said the pseudo-hero 

"What you haven't be turned yet? Mm-mm I see no one wanted you as vessel. Oh well" she said and fired a ki blast at him but a big pink blob came standing on front of him taking the blast at his place 

"Get her Buu!" said Hercule

"Oh shit!" said Zeta as she understood that fat Buu can't be turn into demon because of the kais he had absorbed 

"Scared yet green lady? Buu is going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" said Hercule cockily and Zeta smirked and said

"Mitsu!" and the monster cat appeared out of nowhere and gobbled down Buu

"You were saying?" asked Zeta and Hercule tried to make a run for it but Mitsubishi stopped him in his tract and bite his head off than spit it out

"I know you always have good state" said Zeta laughing while Videl was crying on the headless body 

"Dad!" 

"Daddy is dead, now it's your turn" said Zeta as she grabbed her in flew through the window.

At the demon's hive

"Hi Daihatsu!" said Isuzu 

"Isuzu?" said d-Gokou surprised

"The one and only" replied the young man

"I wasn't expecting you so early"

"Surprise!" he exclaimed like it was a birthday party 

"So you came to me at last" said Daihatsu while caressing his cheek, Isuzu turned his head away and said

"I've brought you some new recruits" he said smiling while Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were brought into light 

"I see what about Gohan?" said d-Gokou

"He's mine so no touch" said Isuzu while pushing away a lock that was falling on his face and Daihatsu saw the manacle in his wrist 

"The Manacles of Zion!" he exclaimed

"Pretty isn't it?" said Isuzu while showing it off

"Where's the other one?" 

"In my mate's wrist"

"Don't tell me you gave it to that ningen!"

"I gave it to Gohan so what?"

"You foolish boy he could use it against us!"

"Don't you worry he won't"

"Are can you be sure?"

"Because I say so" said Isuzu and the two men challenged each other of the eyes, than Daihatsu back up and said with terror

"Zeta!"

"It took you long enough to recognize me" said Isuzu in his feminine voice

"I am sorry Zeta-sama" said d-Gokou kneeling

"I should kill you for daring challenging me but you are still of some use to me" 

"Yes my lord"

"Much better, now get up we've got work to do" said the wicked side of Isuzu and walked outside

"What do you have in mind my lord?" asked Nissan 

"It's time to speed thing up, Daihatsu power up to your maximum" asked the henyou and d-Gokou changed into super saiya-jin 1, 2, and 3 

"Perfect" said evil-Isuzu and embraced d-Gokou while kissing him passionately but soon Daihatsu tried to make him let go as he understood that Isuzu was sucking up his energy but he couldn't free himself and the henyou drained him of all his power. Daihatsu fell in the ground unconscious; during that powering up Vegeta and Gohan had sensed it

"It's Kakorott or the demon that took over his body"

"Can you pinpoint his location?" asked Tioga 

"Yes I can" said Vegeta

"Good, prepare yourself we are going there!" replied the old slayer.

Gohan was still asleep when he sensed the huge ki and recognized it as his father and wonder what was going on

"Maybe my father is in danger I better go check that out" he said jumping off bed, the saw that Isuzu wasn't around so he wrote a note and left 

"I hope that everything is ok" he said flying toward the energy source 

At the hive

"Is he dead?" asked Hyundai 

"No just weak" said Isuzu while looking at himself radiated with power he ahs just took from d-Gokou

"That was unwise oh great one now they know where we are" said Subaru 

"Let them come I am ready for them" said Isuzu

"Dad!" said Gohan as he saw his father laying on the ground at Isuzu's feet

"Isuzu what's going on here?" he asked while trying to bring his father to 

"Don't worry Gohan your father is fine" said the young man with his usual soft speaking voice 

"What happened?" asked Gohan and Isuzu took his hand and made him looked into his eyes and said

"Everything is alright, your father is just sleeping he'll join us soon. Everything is going to be alright" 

"Everything is going to be alright" repeat Gohan like an automate 

"Yes" said Isuzu as he kissed him and hands in the hands a strange glow surrounded them and levitated toward the sky while the ground started to shake violently.

"What's going on? Why the ground is shaking?" asked Yuri feebly

"I don't know" said Vegeta who didn't like the feel of it 

"Oh no it can't be!" said Tioga as he saw the ground opening

"What is it?" asked Vegeta

"Someone is fusing the Youkai world with this one" replied the old slayer

"What? That's impossible?!" said Vegeta

"It is possible if you possess the Manacles of Zion!"

"What is that?"

"I thought it was a legend, they say that the Manacles of Zion was forged from the Words that created the universe"

"Can such power exist" asked Vegeta

"Yes it does, who ever got the Manacles is extremely powerful!"

"Why is that?"

"I t is because of where the Manacles were kept, a place where nothing or no one can go or survive a place so terrible that it doesn't have a name!"

"Well someone was able to get it"

"It's impossible for any human or even demon to go there"

"But a henyou can" said a voice behind them

"Piccolo!" said Vegeta and Tioga together

"Hello guys still hanging up" said the Namek

"I thought you were a goner" said Tioga 

"I thought they captured you" said Vegeta

"They did but I escaped" said Piccolo

"How?" asked the two slayers

"I got inside help" said Piccolo 

"Who?" asked Vegeta

"The henyou who has the Manacles of Zion in his possession" replied Piccolo

"That just impossible no henyou can be born ever we made sure of that!" said Tioga

"What are you talking about?" asked Vegeta

"After the revolt all Youkai were made male and barren" said Tioga

"Are you sure of that?" asked Piccolo

"Affirmative"

"Among all the Youkai there was a female named Suzuki" said Piccolo

"She's a hermaphrodite, the only youkai who possesses both sexes. She was the daughter of a high dignitary in the other world but let herself seduced by Toyota the leader of the Youkai revolution, she to is barren"

"Well she 'was' an hermaphrodite, she died giving birth to her son Isuzu" said Piccolo

"Now how do you know all this?" asked Vegeta

"Because I am the father of that henyou" 

A silence dropped among them as the world around them was crumbling down and a new one was replacing it. 

Darkness had fallen over Earth while from its underground some strange building made of black bones of various sizes and shapes of creatures that could remind you of dinosaurs. The dark sky was covered with enormous holes which were portals that gave way to other planets where the youkai were getting ready to invade. 

Gohan had fallen unconscious in Isuzu arms and this one hold him closely to him 

"Sleep well my love, when you wake up a brand new world will be awaiting you to be ruled!" said Isuzu while putting a light kissed on his forehead.

Earth is no more and the few left is powerless to stop the all powerful Zeta or is it? Don't miss the next chapter of Spawn "Clash of Power!" See you soon and don't forget to review! 


	16. Clash of Power

Clash of Power

"He's your what?!!" said Tioga and Vegeta together 

"He's my son. I have been once with that demon called Suzuki, like you said, demons are supposed to be barren I never thought that…" began Piccolo

"They are. I can't still believe that she could give birth; she's a demon that feed on people's life energy. Tell me did she feed on you?" asked Tioga but Piccolo didn't answer remembering that Suzuki didn't want to feed on him and would have die if he didn't transferred some of his ki into her; as he remembered that day he came to his attention that he actually cared about the woman more than he had ever imagine, 'she' loved him there wasn't any doubt about it.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Tioga to his silence 

"I don't care how, where and when it happened! The only thing I know is that because of you my family is dead! All this because you couldn't keep your pants on during your stay in the demon world!" said Vegeta angry

"Are you blaming me for this Vegeta?" asked Piccolo while facing the saiya-jin furious 

"Yes I am! Because of you Bulma, and Trunks are dead so are all the others not forgetting of 99.9% of the earth population and even the planet itself is gone now replaced by a youkai one!"

"You have some nerves accusing me like that! Have you already forgotten that you were responsible for Majin Buu being hatch?! You have no right to talk to me like that Vegeta as you have endangered our safety more than once just for satisfying your selfish pride! But we always tolerate you and forgave you because of Gokou and now I am asking myself why! I didn't made that mistake in purpose it just happened!" replied Piccolo furious

"Stop it you two! What is done is done we can't change it! But there is one thing we can do" said Tioga

"What is that?" asked Piccolo 

"Get the Manacles of Zion from the henyou and undo the damage here" said Tioga

"Is that feasible?" asked Vegeta

"I told you the Manacles have the power to build and destroy we can use it at our advantage" said Tioga

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Vegeta

"Can I come?" asked Yuri

"No boy you stay here" said Vegeta

"I can't help you guys have been in the hive before" said the boy

"Too dangerous" said Tioga

"Don't you worry we'll get them" said Vegeta while taking off Piccolo grabbed Tioga and flew away 

"I am not going to stay here, they'll need me" said the boy and than smirked he took a dino-cap from his pocket and popped open and a little car appeared and hop in saying

"I wish the demon world doesn't have police patrol" he said while turning they key in the ignition and took off zigzagging.

Isuzu carried Gohan inside of his palace which was a huge building that stood tall over Screwed Town. The palace was amalgam of Youkai construction the Dende's lookout and Namek buildings and inspired fear at everyone who looked at it. Isuzu put Gohan to bed and close the door behind him

"My lord we've got visitors its Toyota and his minions" said Subaru 

"Let them in" said Isuzu in Zeta's voice

"Yes my lord" said d-Tien and walked away, the henyou went to sit down on his throne waiting for them

"Nice job son" said Toyota 

"First I am not your son and second you should bow before your master!" said Isuzu's evil side grinning

"Toyota doesn't bow before anyone!" replied the demon 

"I could force you" said the henyou and Toyota frowned

"Stop playing kid, they are coming!" said Toyota

"I know and I've already a welcome committee, soon they'll be history!"

"Don't underestimate the power of a slayer kid!"

"I don't and you know that better than anyone" said the henyou

"So what now?' asked Toyota

"Just relax and enjoy life!" 

"I wish I can"

"You may" said Isuzu while getting up and left the room Toyota looked at him exiting thinking 

'I didn't forget about what you did to me boy I'll get my revenge!' 

"Don't count on it!" said Isuzu Toyota step back surprised. Isuzu went to Gohan's room who was still asleep, he took his clothes off and slid under cover but when he reached Gohan he had transformed into a woman 

"Gohan" she whispered in his ear, Gohan slowly opened his eyes and said

"Hi"

"How are you feeling?" she asked while kissing his neck

"Better, but my head feels heavy" he said

"Poor baby" said Zeta as she sat on top of him

"What's wrong with your voice? Is it me or you are a woman now Isuzu?" he asked while caressing her breast

"No it's me I can maintain that form only for a short while, I wanted to experience you in this form, you don't mind?" she said while making small circles on his chest 

"Fine with me, I've never been entirely with a woman before" he said 

"Is that a fact?" asked Zeta frowning while trying to remember something

"Yes it is I never went all the way with Videl"

"Really? m-mm well it's your only chance now" she said kissing him, Gohan moved so he could be on top and began to explore every inch of her body with his hands

"You are beautiful Isuzu even when you are a woman"

"Stop, you making me blush" replied the Henyou smiling and Gohan took her lips in his and kissed until they were out of breath. Gohan continued to kiss her neck while caressing her hard and generous breast, then licked going around the nipple while gently squeezing them 

"Stop teasing, take me already!" said Zeta in a sighed 

"Impatient aren't we?" he said while spreading her legs apart and thrust inside her and she let out a low moan as he began to move in and out slowly than more rapidly, Zeta shut her eyes focusing in every strokes 

"Yes, yes, yes, don't hold back Gohan!" she said while Gohan went up to speed thruster harder she bite her lower lips to keep herself from moaning but as the intensity of the orgasm built they both started moaning in pleasure to slow down it, at a time Gohan could keep it up anymore and power up reaching the super saiya-jin level, Zeta began to moaned louder and louder her voice echoing in the room and they both in ecstasy, Gohan exploded filling her with his seeds and let himself dropped at her side exhausted his body covered in sweat panting, Zeta turned toward him saying 

"You were formidable!" he just smiled as in answer and she kissed him lovingly. 

"Yeah you to" said Gohan panting 

"I got a surprised for you my love" she said while kissing his forehead 

"What is it?" asked Gohan as Zeta got up and turned back to her masculine form but still maintained the feminine voice 

"Get dress we are going for a ride" 

"Okay" said Gohan getting up 

"But first let's go clean up" he said as they walked in the over size shower 

"Are you coming?" asked Gohan while wetting his lips with anticipation while turning on the faucet and water started pouring over them.

"You sure are greedy tonight, but you know I will never get enough of you" said Zeta as she began to wash him and spent more time in his private part. Gohan took the soap from him and kneel at his feet and kissed his penis and teased the tip with his tongue before sucking on it like an angry wolf. Zeta felt his legs weakening as bolt of pleasure was overtaking his body and had to lean on the shower wall.

"And me you" said Gohan when he was done, Zeta penetrated him and began to move in and out as with one hand he jerked Gohan's manhood.

As Zeta and Gohan were making love under the shower, outside the fight began as Vegeta, Piccolo and Tioga met with the first line of defense which were composed of weak demons but strong enough to slow them down considerably.

"Why do they always send the small fries first?" said Vegeta blasting some away

"So they could serve as warm up!" replied Piccolo 

"Those baka are slowing us down!" said Vegeta while going head to head with a flying flock of demons 

"It doesn't matter we'll still get to them!" said Piccolo 

"No matter what it takes!" replied Vegeta; 

Gohan and Zeta finally get out from the shower and they undertook on drying each other.

"If we continue that way we'll never make it outside" said Zeta while pushing Gohan away breaking the kiss as she had turned back into her female form

"Sorry" said Gohan

"Don't worry we have all the time we need" she said while materializing on her a leather back pants and boots and a two straps that originate from the collar crossed over her generous chest and attached on her pants, she also dressed Gohan in a similar way and both were wearing capes. As soon they walked outside Gohan said

"What the hell! Where am I?"

"In my world" she replied simply as she sat on one of the two motorcycles awaiting them.

"I did I get here" asked Gohan while sitting on his

"It came to you" said Zeta while driving away followed by Gohan, and she began to show him around and communicating with him telepathically.

Daihatsu and his gang were watching the fight in the castle through a magic mirror in the conference room 

"They are going to kill them all" said Nissan 

_"Call them back" _came a telepathic message from Zeta who was coming back from her ride, they made it to the castle and the couple walked inside their bedroom.

"What's going on?" asked the semi-saiya-jin anxious as he felt something wasn't right.

"Nothing my love just sleep" said Zeta and Gohan yawn as his eyes lids became heavy and soon fell asleep. Zeta left silently the room to go find the others in the conference room.

"Where are they?" she asked to Daihatsu 

"They are still far away from us my lord, but they were able to defeat most of our defenses. It would be foolish to let them get any closer" said Daihatsu 

"You are right but I can't send you right now" said the Henyou

"But my lord I am the only one who can stop them!"

"Not in your state, you are still weak! Nissan"

"Yes" replied d-18 

"Take two men with you and try to hold them as much as possible" said Zeta

"Hai!" said Nissan and took d-Tien and d-Yamcha with her but before they reach the exit Zeta said

"One more thing, try to come back alive I don't want to lose anymore men"

"Yes my lord!" they answered and left

"Is everything alright?" asked Toyota behind the Henyou 

"Just dandy!" she replied angry while leaving the room to go to the hive where she ordered to move into another place.

"I can't risk the destruction of my unborn demons, Toyota is right they are much stronger than I originally thought" she said worried 

So far Piccolo and Vegeta had the upper hand, there were no demons that could stopped in them until they met d-18 and the others, even with their awesome demons powers they couldn't defeat the slayers.

"You are lucky guys you are in our friends' body because you'll be dead by now!" said Piccolo after knocking d-Tien and d-Yamcha out, while Vegeta was taking care of d-18

"Yeah very lucky" added Vegeta

"What do we do with them?" asked Piccolo to Tioga 

"I am going to put a sleeping spell on them; they won't bother us for awhile" said the old slayer as his began chanting and transported them to the lookout they at took over before going after Isuzu. At the castle Daihatsu sent telepathic message to Zeta telling her the defeat of her minions. 

"_Are they still alive?" she asked_

"_Yes, they are for now otousama" _

"_Can you take them on?"_

"_Oh yes!"_

"_Go!" she said and putting two fingers on his forehead d-Gokou instant transmitted there behind Vegeta and Piccolo_

"Hi there long time no see!" he said

"Kakorott!" said Vegeta surprised 

"No, not anymore, I am Daihatsu and you going to die slayer!" replied the demon as he attacked them. While fighting Vegeta said to Piccolo

"I'll fight him, you go ahead" said Vegeta 

"Are you sure?" asked Piccolo

"Yes, now just go I'll meet you later!" replied Vegeta 

"Don't count on it ningen!" said d-Gokou as he fired a ki blast after Piccolo but this one dodged it but before he could attacked again Vegeta attacked him.

"So you want to fight me by yourself Vegeta" 

"That's the plan"

"It's unwise to do so. I am not Gokou and which mean I won't go easy on you. And don't forget this ningen I am a youkai fighter I fight to the end!"

"You talk too much does anyone ever told you that?" asked Vegeta annoyed

"Yes, your wife when I am fucking her" he replied grinning 

"You son of a bitch!" said Vegeta while throwing a punch at him but Daihatsu caught it crushing Vegeta's fist

"If you want to defeat me you'll have to do much better Vegeta" 

"You won't have to worry" said Vegeta powering up to super saiya-jin two level 

"That's the way" said d-Gokou as he did the same and they resumed a ferocious fight, as every blow brought maximal damage to the adversary. 

"How do you like this?" said Vegeta after hitting him in the gut and Daihatsu recoiled in pain

"You've gotten a lot stronger but you still aren't there! I am done playing time to get serious!" said the demon as he reached super saiya-jin 3

"Oh shit!" said Vegeta who was getting himself ready for the worse, the first blow he took sent him flying away and he hit a youkai construction that crumbled under the shock, but he got up and flew toward the demon and resumed the fight. Vegeta knew that he was no match for him in that level but he was trying the best he could 

"I like you ningen you are persistent! A real warrior that for sure, too bad you are only a human and I got to kill you" said d-Gokou as he was beating the shit out of him. Vegeta fell heavily on the ground making a small crater but got up on his feet and took a fighting stance

"You are too much; you know you can't be me! What are you trying to prove?" said Daihatsu while landing on front of him

"We are fighting until the end remember?" said Vegeta panting 

"Yes we are, I never thought a human of your caliber before, it's pretty exciting now I know why you saiya-jin like to fight" said d-Gokou as he looked at Vegeta giving him a smile. Vegeta frowned not liking this for one bit as he thought that the demon were after something else.

"I would like to turn you into a demon so we could mate but then again it wouldn't be you" said d-Gokou while walking toward him eyes filled with lust 

"What do you mean?" asked Vegeta knowing darn well what the demon had in mind, 

"Come along little slayer!" said the demon laughing as he saw Vegeta backing up 

"Stay away from me!" said Vegeta when he caught him bring him down and put all his weight on him 

"This is going to be fun, I always dream on fucking a slayer" said d-Gokou as he forced Vegeta on his belly and immobilized him 

"Let me go!" said Vegeta who tried to free himself and the demon chuckled as he brought their pants down.

"Stop that!" said Vegeta powerless, he struggled to get him off him but this only excited the demon even more 

"You are going to like" said Daihatsu as he thrust inside of him moving slowly then more rapidly in and out of him while moaning in pleasure while tears were coming down the price's cheeks.

Piccolo made it to Screwed town and landed on front of the castle

"This is almost too easy" he said to himself then he saw Goten and Trunks coming toward him

"I talk too soon" he said while taking a fighting stance, the two boys stopped and looked at each other then smirked as they stood next to each other and performed the fusion dance.

"Fusion ha!" they yelled and in a blinding light the two boys became one.

"Start shitting on your frock ningen!" said d-Gotenks 

"It's never easy" said Piccolo swallowing hard.

By which miracle Piccolo and Vegeta will get out of this mess? Don't miss the next chapter of Spawn "Mea culpa[1]"! 

  


* * *

[1] My fault


	17. Mea Culpa

Mea Culpa

"Are you ready for the pain?" said the eerie voice of Gotenks

"Bring it on!" said Piccolo with all the courage he had, thinking 'What keeping you Vegeta? There is no way I can take on those fused boys by myself! What am I saying? Vegeta has his hands full with super saiya-jin 3 demon Gokou! I am on my own in this one'

There are some events on the life of Vegeta that he had chosen to forget about, wiping them from his mind like they never happened. Coping was what he was good at and no one could ever imagine all the torture and abuse he had went through his life the only thing he let them see was his arrogance, and that was all they needed to see. They always wonder why he was so obsess about behind the best, when you are the strongest of them all no one can do whatever they want with you, you don't have to submit. He had thought this time was over, how wrong he was? There he was today enduring the same shame again; things like that don't happen to people like him. No this was happening to someone else, not him. He said to himself as he dissociated from his body. He felt like he was floating over the scene and flew away to a safer place, then a total blackout when he came to he heard the voice of a boy saying 

"You are running away again" 

"Who are you? Where am I?" he said to the little boy who was about eight with dark-brown spiky hairs wearing saiya-jin armor. He looked around and saw that he was in a big playground but only the boy was there sitting on a swing.

"You are running away again" he said again and Vegeta looked strait in his onyx eyes and replied 

"I am not running" 

"Yes you are you wouldn't be here if you aren't" he said swinging

"What is this place? And why are you all alone?" asked Vegeta 

"This is where children come to hide when bad things are happening to them, their safe heaven, but once they left I am all alone" he said sadly then added severely "You know you can't stay here you'll have to leave now" 

"I don't feel like leaving I am fine here" said Vegeta while sitting in one of the swing next to him.

"So you are running away" he said stopping swinging 

"And if I am" said Vegeta

"I thought you were stronger now, you can't keep running away from this you know. You've got to fight back; use your pain let it out made it your strength!" he said to him and Vegeta looked at the little boy thinking that whatever he had in front of him wasn't a child.

"You can talk; you don't have any idea of what's going on down here"

"Will you like to be stuck here forever in the body of a child because you were to scare to make a stand? I can't leave here ever! But you can and they need you, are you going to let them win! Have you forgotten who you are? You are prince Vegeta and no one fuck with you without paying the ultimate price!"

Vegeta was surprised that such big words came out from a little boy's mouth but he was right, 

"How do I leave here?" he asked while getting up, and the boy just smile.

A kick from Gotenks sent Piccolo crashing into a wall, the poor Namek get up painfully on his feet and assumed a fighting position, knowing darn well that fighting with the fused boy was futile. 

"Why so blue green man? What could possibly think you'll accomplish coming here?" said the eerie voice of Gotenks while firing a ki blast that hit the Piccolo right in the face that fall back .

"You are no fun, time to end this!" said the fused saiya-jin boys while raising his hand in the air for the final blast.

'That's it I am done for' thought Piccolo eyes closed waiting for the blast to come, but nothing. He opened one eye and saw that Gotenks had turned into a statue.

"What in the world?" he said, and then he heard

"You better hurry up before the others come" said Toyota 

"You did that didn't you?" asked Piccolo while pointing to the statue

"He should learn to watch his back; no one can be trusted nowadays" said Toyota before vanishing, Piccolo chuckled and run inside not really knowing what he was looking for until he felt a familiar ki coming from one of the rooms and followed it. When he opened the door he found Gohan sleeping peacefully on a queen size bed.

"I can't believe this! We are in great danger and he's sleeping!" said Piccolo angry and walked toward the bed and shook him but Gohan wouldn't wake up, he shook him up harder and Gohan slowly opened his eyes everything was like a blur.

"Isuzu is that you?" said Gohan while trying to focus his vision 

"No, get up Gohan" said Piccolo frustrated 

"Piccolo-san! Long time no see" said Gohan giggling 

"Are you drunk?" asked Piccolo frowning at his friend's odd behavior. 

"No, happy" said this one. 

"How could you be happy can't you feel what's happening?" said Piccolo shaking him harder

"Stop it! You making me dizzy" 

"We got to leave this place now!"

"Why? I like it here. I got an idea, why don't you come join me m-mmm" he said while tapping on the bed with a smile.

"Are you nuts?!" asked Piccolo, Gohan looked at him lustfully and said 

"Come on, it's been a long time since we've been together and I sure missed you" said Gohan while standing up on the bed and kissed Piccolo passionately.

At the hive Zeta was looking at the scene fists clenched, she was just informed that Piccolo had made it inside the castle and was trying to pinpoint the Namek to see what he was up to.

"Bitch! I'll get you for that!" she said angry

"What's going on?" asked Isuzu inside of her.

"Not now!" said Zeta thinking that Isuzu had chosen the worse day to wake up. 

"Zeta!" said Isuzu 

"Why don't you go back to sleep I am busy here" she said 

"I am done sleeping, I know what you've done and I am not pleased" said Isuzu while separating himself from her and stood to face her.

"Like I care"

"You were suppose to make things better not worse, I trusted you Zeta"

"You are so naïve Isuzu I can't believe I am a part of you"

"Was, Zeta" 

"So this is a permanent separation, cool. I was sick and tired of you anyway" she said turning her back at him, Isuzu was looking at his father and Gohan and said

"You messed up everything"

"Like you could have done any better"

"Why are you wearing the Manacle of Zion? Where's the other one?" asked Isuzu while looking at her left wrist.

"I gave it to Gohan" she said smirking

"You what? How come? You don't even like him. You slept with him didn't you?" said Isuzu furious.

"So what? He thought I was you"

"You are not me Zeta"

"Not anymore but I don't know why you are all upset about this. Gohan doesn't worth it; he's nothing but a pathetic bitch. He's doing me, you, Videl and dad, the nigen has no scruple" she said angrily 

"But you didn't heisted to give him one of the Manacles, why did you gave it to him Zeta?" asked Isuzu but this one just smile and Isuzu looked at her for a instant and added 

"You were trying to get pregnant, aren't you? You know darn well its impossible henyou like youkai are barren, but you thought the Manacles could change that. Did it work?" said Isuzu 

"Not telling" said Zeta smirking and Isuzu snorted

"You are crazy, have you forgotten what happened to mom?"

"I didn't, but mom wasn't part Namek" she answered 

"Why? Why do you want a child?"

"Just imagine the power of a child having Youkai, Namek and Saiya-jin blood running through his vein" she said eyes glowing and Isuzu knew perfectly what a child like that could do.

"It's to risky Zeta" 

"You should know by that I like to take risk, now if you'll excuse me I have a plan to carry on" she said leaving; Isuzu watched her left thinking that they were all doomed.

Daihatsu has stopped a long time ago when he noticed that Vegeta wasn't moving, he turned him over only to see that the saiya-jin had his eyes shut and tears were coming out of them

"And say he calls himself the prince of all saiya-jin what a big wimp!" said Daihatsu while licking away his tears away.

"Don't worry my little slayer I am going to take good care of you, after all I do need a bitch" he said chuckling.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him and said

"I am not going to be nobody's bitch!" while kicking him on his family jewel, Daihatsu fell back his hands between his legs curled up like a fetus powering down. Vegeta got on his feet and grabbed him by the hair and used his head as a punching ball.

"You are going to pay for this you son of bitch!" he said and with every punch he grew stronger as his rage was building up. He kept on punching up until his opponent face was nothing but a mask of blood then kicked him violently in his gut. 

"I see that you've find your strength back, good the game will be more exciting that way" said the demon while spitting out some blood and grinned

"I am going to wipe that silly grin out of your face!" said Vegeta angry

"How are you going to do that I've reach super saiya-jin 3 level while you are only at the second one" said the demon laughing

"First of all Kakorott had reach that level and second I have to!" said Vegeta while drawing the strength he needed deep inside him using all his hatred, pain and lost using them as fueled to power his rage as he turned ssj3. 

"Do you want some sugar demon? Come get some!" said Vegeta while forming a sword with his ki, but didn't let his opponent the time to react as he transpierced his chest yelling AKU SOKU ZAN[1]. Gokou's body fell lifeless in the ground mouth opened as smoke came out of it as soon it evaporated Gokou began to breathe again; while exhausted Vegeta let himself drop at his side.

"Are you ok Vegeta-chan?" said Yuri

"What are you doing here?" asked Vegeta as an answer 

"I came to help, and look what I found?" said the boy while giving to Vegeta a senzu bean who took it eating it

"Where did you get that?"

"From Tioga, what are we doing now?" asked Yuri

"You nothing, I have to find Piccolo and hope he's still alive" said Vegeta getting on his feet, Yuri looked at the motionless body on the ground and asked 

"Is he dead?"

"I wish" said Vegeta while flying away, he knew all this wasn't Gokou fault but he'll need time to get over it a lot of it.

"Gohan stop that!" said Piccolo while pushing him away

"Okay no need to yell at me" he said 

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why are you kept saying that? I am fine"

"No you are not, why are you acting that way?"

"What way?" 

"Like nothing matters to you, do you know what's going on outside? While you were having fun the entire world was taking over by demons! Only I, you, Vegeta and a few others are still human! Your entire family and friends have been turned! Even the planet were are on"

"I don't believe you, this is Isuzu's world"

"Of course it is because he's the one who made it that way, he's the one who brought the demons into our world and took over"

"That's a lie Isuzu wouldn't do such a thing?"

"Stop hiding behind that wall of lies you had set up! I know you know what's going on but you chose to close your eyes on it. You know that Isuzu his my son for a long time but that didn't stop you!" said Piccolo angry, but Gohan just looked away

"You knew" said Piccolo again

"Yes I know that he's your son, so what?" said Gohan who was now looking at his feet

"How could you? You don't have any idea what you've done, do you?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What happened to you Gohan? How did you get there?" 

"I don't need a lesson from you Piccolo I am not a kid anymore so buff off!" said Gohan while running toward the door and slammed it behind him, Piccolo run after him but didn't see where he went.

"Gohan, Gohan" he kept on calling

As soon Gohan had left the room he found himself magically in another room, there was someone standing near the window looking outside.

"Isuzu?" asked Gohan 

"Hi Gohan" came the female voice

"This is pretty annoying when you keep doing that. You got to choose if you want to be a man or a woman" said Gohan walking toward her.

"You have no room to talk Gohan, you are the one who can't made up your mind" said Zeta 

"It's a pretty hard to do"

"No it isn't, you just want to screw us all that's it" 

"How could you say that? You know I love you" said Gohan

"I love you too" she said while kissing him while her hand moved downward as she opened his zipper and began to caress his hardness, then suddenly Gohan moved away from her screaming in pain hands on his manhood that felt like it was in fire, he fell on his knees and barely manage to say

"What…have… you done…to me?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago you cheating bastard! Now you going to learn how being an eunuch feels like"

"How can…you…do this?" said Gohan in pain

"No, how can you? I am a henyou I got a perfectly good excuse, but what about you Gohan?"

"What…are you…saying?"

"That because of you the entire universe is doomed because you couldn't set your priority strait you selfish bastard! Maybe I don't have the right to judge you, but then again I have"

"How dare you…accusing me for what…you've done?

"Because I couldn't have done it without you, all this happen is your fault Gohan"

"My fault!"

"Yes it is. If you didn't break up with my dad, Toyota wouldn't have manage to manipulate him and my mother that way, I wouldn't have been born, and the youkai wouldn't be able to use my body to carry them here. All this was just because you didn't have the gut to choose my dad as your mate! Your dad, your family, your friends and your entire world are gone because of you Gohan. And one more thing, I said I love you but I lied" she said while looking at him in the eyes

"No, no, no" said Gohan crying still holding on his injured penis, Zeta gave him a disgusted look and left the room. Piccolo who was still looking for him when he heard crying and followed the sounds and found Gohan in the floor convulsed in pain 

"Gohan! What happened to you?" asked Piccolo taking him in his arms but this one just said

"You…are right it's my entire fault…my fault"

Vegeta is in his way to the demon's hive well the decisive battle will take place. Will the new found power of the super saiya-jin 3 slayer be enough to defeat Zeta? Don't miss the action pact chapter of Spawn "Slayer Vs Henyou" see you soon and don't forget to review!

  


* * *

[1] literally "kill evil instantly"


	18. Slayer Vs Hanyou

Slayer Vs Hanyou 

Isuzu was in next room watching Zeta and Gohan argument through a magic mirror, he knew that his evil half was going to hurt Gohan but didn't try to stop or help Gohan out.

"She's right if Gohan didn't break my dad's heart all this would never happen. I am sorry Gohan" he said as he watched Zeta magically castrating Gohan impairing more than his ability to procreate. The light hanyou frowned when Zeta left wondering why she didn't kill Gohan.

"I know Zeta has no scruples, she must have a good reason for not killing him, but can't really think of any" said Isuzu to himself while looking at his father and Gohan and smiled weakly.

"I wish we would have met on some other condition dad, but I promised you that I won't hurt you anymore or let anyone hurt you" he said while touching Piccolo's picture on the mirror.

"You'll be ok Gohan" said Piccolo while examining him.

"I…am…so sorry" said Gohan between sob.

"Hush"

"All this is my fault"

"No one could predict the outcome of this affair but I am as guilty as you are. Isuzu is my child and I am responsible for his action, as he has little or no understanding of right and wrong just like a little child" said Piccolo sadly.

"I messed things up big time didn't I?" 

"Yes you did, but Isuzu was at fault. I think he knew since the beginning who you were, that's why you still alive today" 

"I just shut my eyes on the truth"

"When did you know who he was?"

"The day we went out to spar for the first time, he used your technique but had told me earlier that no one taught him how to fight that knowledge was genetic in his race. No need to be a genius to figure that out"

"You knew that he was my son but still went after him anyway!" said Piccolo who had a hard time to contain his anger.

"I didn't know what to think, you have a son about the same age as me and I wondered where he came from…first I just wanted to protect him but then I fell in love with him. I am so sorry Piccolo" said Gohan still crying, the Namek sighed picked him up and walked out of the room. Isuzu was watching the whole scene and heard everything, but he just sighed and said 

"I hope that thing will work out better in the future"

Vegeta left the badly injured Gokou's body behind but still alive and was flying toward the hive followed closely by Yuri. The boy had refused to stay behind and didn't listen to the old saiya-jin objection. "If anything happen you are on your own, got it?" he told the boy but this one just nodded. 

"Their leader stays in the hive that's where I saw him the last time I was there. Do you think we'll be able to defeat him?" asked Yuri.

"No one is invincible" 

"Even though that someone is a hanyou and posses the Manacles of Zion"

"I am now a super saiya-jin 3 and my Aku Zoku Zan which is a slayer technique had never fail me so far"

"I only hope it'll work on Isuzu, if not we can kiss the last chance to have our life back" said the boy. They made it to the hive and found it deserted.

"Whoa, where's everybody?" asked Vegeta.

"I think they got scared of you Vegeta-san and run away" replied Yuri while getting in not knowing that Toyota had ordered the others to leave the place immediately. They began to explore every room of the hive when they heard the jiggle of a bell. Vegeta turned around and took a fighting stance while Yuri run for cover. The sound was getting closer and closer until they saw a cute cat that meowed when he saw them.

"A cat, it's just a cat" said Vegeta laughing nervously but as soon he turned his back Mitsubishi began to transform into his full demon form. Yuri who saw that stood there mouth wide open, when Vegeta saw his face he turned around and saw the Herculean beast that roar at him, Vegeta was so shocked that his hair fall down.

"What the heck is this?" he said backing up scared

"He's Mitsu and you are his dinner" said Zeta smiling.

"Vegeta it's him! The demons' father! " said Yuri behind his hiding place.

"What? Piccolo is supposed to have a son not a daughter!" said Vegeta while looking at the woman.

"And you are supposed to be a slayer not a crybaby!" replied Zeta grinning, and Vegeta growled.

"So you are the one responsible for the death of the human race on Earth?" 

"Partly" she said checking him out one finger in her mouth and said "Not bad, not bad at all no wonder Daihatsu wanted you" she said chuckling and Vegeta looked at her with disgusted.

"What that supposed to mean?" he asked

"You know darn well what I mean but don't get the wrong idea ningen! Mitsu eat him!" she ordered, and the monstrous beast walked toward him ready to attack. Vegeta fired a powerful ki blast but when it cleared out Mitsubishi was still there unharmed.

"No way!" he said 

"Yes way! Mitsu is invincible you fool! He can't be beaten that's why I chose him as my bodyguard you are so going to end up in his gut today!" she said laughing 

"Dream on woman!" said Vegeta while continuing firing

"Give up! Resistance is futile slayer!" said Zeta while hovering above them and went sat down on Mitsubishi's back.

"Vegeta-chan!" said Yuri worried

"Stay right where you are!" ordered Vegeta

"Mitsu get the brat!" said Zeta 

"Leave him out of this, the fight is between you and me!" said Vegeta 

"Shut the hell up! I am the one calling in the shot! Mitsu get him!" she ordered and the beast moved toward the boy mouth opened salivating in anticipation. Vegeta run toward pushed him out of the way and got swallowed whole by Mitsubishi.

"What an imbecile like this is going to save you little boy!" said Zeta laughing.

"You monster!" said Yuri while kicking the beast but only hurt himself, Zeta jumped from the demon's back and landed in front of the boy, grabbed him by the neck and said

"I think I'll eat you myself" 

"Say what?" said the boy scared and Zeta chuckled; a green light enveloped Yuri as she was getting ready to suck out his life energy when Mitsubishi began to acting up like he wanted to threw up.

"What's wrong?" asked Zeta but the monster cat just moan in pain then blew up. Thousand of pieces of flesh and bones began to rain all over the place

"MITSU!!!" she cried out while letting go of the boy 

"Must be some heart burn!" said the boy laughing.

"Shut up!" she said while going to hit him but someone caught her hand, she turned back to see Vegeta smirking 

"Hello did ya miss me?" he said

"How dare you touch me? Let go of me you filthy ningen!" she said.

"Sure" said Vegeta while hitting her so hard that she went through five walls behind her.

"Yaye you are alive" said Yuri happy

"Yea, I figured out the only way to get rid of the beast was on the inside" he said 

"Quick thinking Vegeta-san! You are…" said Yuri but before he could finish Vegeta grabbed him and used his body as a shield when the whole hive collapsed around them. When the smoke cleared Zeta was hovering on top of the debris her eyes filled with rage.

"No one lay their hands on me without my permission you hear me slayer!" she yelled 

"Yea I hear you; I don't know why anyone would want to touch you anyway, you ugly mutt!" he said while getting some dust out of his clothes.

"I see you got jokes slayer" she said teeth clenched

"I got more than jokes; I have the power to wipe your ass from the existence!"

"If you think your puny slayer powers will suffice to defeat me you are mistaking" she said while attacking him. Kicked and pinches began to fly while they were in the ground and moved to mid-air. Isuzu who was watching the fight shook his head saying 

"He doesn't have a chance to defeat her; she's too strong and will get stronger with every punch as she absorb his power without him knowing it" 

The fight between the slayer and hanyou had taken a monumental proportion as Vegeta was in his saiya-jin 3 level and every kick, punch and blast made the entire area tremble.

"You are pretty strong for some clown who thinks he's a slayer!" said Zeta while canceling a big bang attack.

"I am a slayer you stupid hanyou!"

"Prove it!" she dared him 

"Fine!" said Vegeta and formed an energy sword and yelled AKU SOKU ZAN! While transpiercing her, she looked down at her chest and said

"Oh the famous slayer attack, Aku Soku Zan it transpierces the opponent killing the evil inside without harming the human host, or in the case of a full demon send him to oblivion! Too bad it won't work on me, because I am a hanyou part demon part human and totally immune to that kind of attack. Any good slayer should know this, or maybe the old fool Tioga forgot to teach you that!" she said moving away from the sword.

"Oh shit!" said Vegeta

"Don't be hard on yourself? I have to admit I impress, not bad at all for a human that is. Tell you what, why don't you come join me, good help is so hard to find and I really hate to waste someone as talented as you. What do you say?" she said getting really close.

"Come on I know you like to be in the winner side. You are free now nothing his holding back to return to your old self. I know all about you, I know your wildest dream and I can make it happen, just say the word and the universe will be all yours" 

"You must be kidding me!" said Vegeta suspicious 

"I am serious Vegeta" she said as they lips almost touched 

"Why?"

"Say that I have a thing for saiya-jin" she said smiling than added "I do need the extra hand" she said giving him her best smile.

"So if I join you, you'll give me whatever I want. What's the catch?"

"Nothing you wouldn't agree on doing" she said kissing him. 

"Oh" he said when she broke the kiss.

"So what do you say?" she said while her hand went through his hair. 

Isuzu who was watching the fight frowned, wondering what his evil half was up to. 

"What ever it is it can't be good, but what does she want with the slayer?" he said than switched to another image that showed the unconscious Gokou laying on the ground.

"I see she wants to use Vegeta as her energy supplier" said Isuzu while opening the door and left the room.

Vegeta took Zeta's hand and hold it, and then looking at her in the eyes he said smirking.

"Not a chance!" and using his ki severed the woman's hand; she moved back screaming in pain.

"You are right you do need a hand" said Vegeta joggling it. Zeta looked at him with heinous glare, she hold the arm with the missing hand up and regenerated it.

"You are going to pay dearly for that slayer" she said in a low and dangerous voice, but Vegeta just throw her hand back at her

"Here your extra hand you can put it where I think" he said showing her his middle finger.

"I wanted to spare you, but if you want to die instead it's fine to me" she said attacking him with full force the battle resumed as the two fighters went at out, but soon Vegeta felt himself getting weaker and wondered what was going on with him.

"You looked pale slayer, maybe you've forgotten I am a demon that feed on my victims' energy! While you are getting weaker I am only getting stronger!" she said laughing. Vegeta had no choice but to fight her knowing he wouldn't last very long.

"No matter what the outcome I win!" she said again laughing.

Piccolo with Gohan in his arms was looking at Vegeta's desperate fight, powerless to help him, as he knew that Zeta couldn't be defeated.

"Is there anyone who can defeat her?" he said sadly

"I can" came a voice behind him

"Isuzu?" said Piccolo and Gohan turned his head to look at him 

"Hi dad, Gohan" he said walking toward them, he was going to touch the semi saiya-jin but this one cried out

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Surprised the hanyou moved back.

"What do you want?" asked Piccolo, but Isuzu didn't answer he just looked at Gohan wrist and the Manacle unfasten and hovered toward him. He took it and turned his back at them.

"Isuzu where are you going?" asked Piccolo. 

"Undo the undoable" he replied and vanished.

"Any moment now you'll be drained of your entire energy slayer, but I'll take my sweet time to kill you!" she said kicking Vegeta's head who went crashing in ground and she jumped with both feet together on his back, the slayer screamed in pain as her high heels cracked his spine.

"Does it hurt? Good!" she said while sinking her heels in his back. Vegeta powered up trying to get on his feet but only fell down heavily on his back,

"Do you still think you can defeat me now? No this slayer no human or demon can defeat a hanyou!" she said while blasting him away, Vegeta fell a few feet away and she fired another blast toward the saiya-jin but he got canceled by Isuzu.

"You are so right Zeta no one can defeat you except me" 

"Are you defying me?" asked Zeta surprised

"Someone has to stop you and that someone is me" said the male hanyou wile walking toward her.

"What? Oh I see now you want to defend them, you were the one who gave me the power to destroy them, don't tell me you already forgot"

"I didn't Zeta, I am here to take that power back" he said 

"Have you lost your mind?"

"It's over Zeta it's time to go back where we came from" said Isuzu

"I am not going anywhere!" she said while taking a fighting stance

"You want to fight me Zeta? I don't recommend it" said Isuzu with his soft speaking voice with a hint of threat in it.

"I am not going back in there Isuzu! I rather die!" she said

"If that's what you want" said Isuzu while assuming the exact stance

"You know if I go you'll go!" she said trying to convince her light side not to pursue his threat.

"I know, we'll both go"

"But why?'

"We aren't supposed to be here in the first place!"

"That's your reason" 

"I know we've hurt a lot of people, I would be lying if I say I care"

"So what's the problem?"

"There is one person I do care about and for him I am ready to die"

"Oh please not him again!"

"I was talking about dad. He deserves a son to be proud of and I intend to be that son today, even if I have to die to become him!" 

Isuzu is ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for his father, but will Zeta let him? Don't miss the next exciting chapter "Pending!" Don't forget to review! 


	19. Pending

Pending

Tioga had decided to join the fight thinking he could be of some help for the new slayer; in some other circumstances he wouldn't have chosen Vegeta as his apprentice. The man was arrogant, hotheaded, and disrespectful, it was a real miracle the old slayer was able to teach him anything but all his effort bare fruit, as the saiya-jin warrior proved himself to be a first-class demon slayer, but Tioga was worried. 

"Vegeta is unprepared to confront this hanyou but he is also our hope to get our life back" he said while flying his over car toward Screwed Town. When he made it there he saw Vegeta loosing against Zeta but was surprised by the turn of the event. 

"There are two of them!" said Yuri who approached the old man.

"No just one hanyou, what you are witnessing is a divided man into his good and evil self" explained Tioga.

"Do you think he's going to help us?" asked the boy.

"I hope so. Vegeta, are you alright?" asked Tioga.

"Dandy!" said the slayer while trying to get on his feet, he made it but fell right back. Tioga and Yuri had to come and help him out.

"This is bad I can't fight one, how can I beat two?" said Vegeta.

"Don't worry the male hanyou will take care of everything" said Tioga

"What?" said Vegeta confused

"Just watch" said Tioga.

Isuzu and Zeta were facing each other, ready to fight.

"Are you really going through this?" asked Zeta.

"Yes, I am" replied Isuzu.

"You are ready to sacrifice yourself for a man you don't even know and could care less about you"

"I am ready to repair the damage I have cause, what we did to these people are wrong and I want to make it right" 

"What, you've grown a conscience in a few hours"

"I ignored it all for too long, time to turn around Zeta"

"Nice timing idiot! I still can't believe you are ready to go with this! You are going to destroy both of us you fool!"

"I've made my mind, but we don't have to fight let's be one again"

"You were the one who initiate the splitting not me!" 

"It was a mistake"

"Forget it Isuzu there is no way I am going back in there"

"So we'll fight"

"Even if I did agree to merge with you again, what will happen next? Do you think your father will accept you know? Or Maybe Gohan will still love you? Have you forgotten what you've done and who you are? You are that monster that came to their life and destroy it!" she shouted at him.

"I wronged them but it's time for me to set thing right!" shouted Isuzu while attacking her with a ki blast. She cancelled it and counter attacked with one of her own, but Isuzu cancelled it then they both fired a ki blast at the same moment, both attacks collided while the entire earth began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Gohan in Piccolo's arms.

"I don't know" said Piccolo while following his senses to the battlefield.

"There are two Isuzu!!" said Gohan when he saw the two fighters.

"No that's Isuzu and his evil side Zeta" explained Piccolo

"Like you and Kami were"

"Not exactly but yes"

"I see now, it was Zeta" said Gohan. The battle between the Hanyou was phenomenal, not only they used the same fighting techniques their fight was totally synchronized as each opponents knew the next exact move of the other.

"This fight will last forever!" said Vegeta.

"Yes they are so evenly match" said Tioga.

"It's like watching them Waltz" said Yuri. Zeta had sent a punch with her left hand but Isuzu caught it and hold it, then she used the other hand this one to Isuzu caught it. She tried to free herself but Isuzu was holding good.

"I think this is your chance Vegeta" said Tioga.

"What do you mean?" asked Vegeta.

"I mean if you want to defeat the hanyou do it now" said Tioga.

"You said one of them is good if attacked now they'll both die" said Vegeta.

"Isuzu knew he couldn't defeat Zeta, he's just trying to buy you some time to recover so you could attack"

"I don't attack people from the back"

"It's the only chance you'll get to defeat her Vegeta, take it!" said Yuri.

"Yeah are right Zeta isn't any warrior she's half demon and fight dirty" said Vegeta while powering up to his super saiya-jin 3 form for a Final Flash. Piccolo who was on the other end of the battlefield sensed the increasing ki of the saiya-jin understood immediately what he was going to do,

"Vegeta no, VEGTA NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Namek but it was too late the slayer unleashed the biggest Final Flash ever, the blast hit the two hanyou and exploded making like an atomic bomb mushroom that rose up the sky forming an inter dimensional hole in it that began to suck up everything on the planet into it, the buildings began to crumble as the powerful force was pulling the upright.

"No, no, not again!" said Toyota who was trying to hold on to something.

"We are being pulled into the Youkai world again like the last time!" she said.

"Damn Isuzu and Zeta, this is their entire fault!" said Mazda, but lost hold and went right into the hole that had grown bigger.

"What is that thing?" asked Vegeta.

"The gate of hell for the Youkai!" replied Tioga.

"It's pulling everything inside of it except us, why?" asked Yuri.

"I which I could tell you" said Tioga. Everything demon like vanished into the hole along with every Youkai on Earth and else where leaving an empty planet. The sun came out of the clouds and with it a miracle, everywhere it shone life have been restored and soon the entire inhabitant of the Earth was brought back to their familiar surrounding. They were happy to be back and began to search for friends and family members. 

"Mom, dad!" said Yuri as he saw his parents and run toward them.

"I can't believe this, I must be dreaming" said Tioga.

"Well me and you both" said Vegeta.

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" called Bulma and run in his arms.

"Dad!" said Trunks after her.

"You are alive!" said the saiya-jin.

"Oh Vegeta!" said Bulma while crying.

"It's ok the nightmare is over, finally over" said Vegeta while kissing her forehead.

The Youkai were gone but their memories remain in the heart of all, as they remember every single villainies they did using them. It was a hard time to readjust to their normal life as a feeling of uneasiness reign among them, but whatever the resentment they knew t it wasn't their fault. They were prisoner in their own body while the demons did whatever they wanted with them, but not all of them as that excuse. 

Gohan was isolated since everything went back to normal as he felt that his family and friends were giving him the cold-shoulder, they all knew and took him responsible for what happened even his own father. For some reason his dad relationship with Vegeta had gotten worse as the two saiya-jin don't even looked at each other.

Sitting alone at the apartment he used to share with Isuzu crying on his bed.

"They all hate me now" said Gohan sighing.

"Maybe" came a voice behind him.

"Vegeta-san, you are the last person I thought I'll ever see here" said Gohan while drying his tears.

"I can't believe I am here either"

"I am so sorry about everything; I know they have all the right to make me accountable for all that happened"

"Yea I know that's what you get for sleeping with the enemy"

"If I could turn back time…"

"You can but that isn't the solution"

"What is?"

"Time"

"Uh?"

"Give them time, I mean I've been there. That's how I felt since I came back here on Earth, they'll learn to accept the fact you kinda betrayed them once but what the heck they owe you, for saving their asses countless of times" 

"You think so"

"I know so. But the only person you owe an apology and should be worry about is Piccolo after all you did don't him and screwed his son" 

"Thanks Vegeta for reminding e of that"

"No problem" 

"So, am I at least ok in your book?" asked Gohan.

"Hell no, but like I said I owe you" he said while walking at the door.

"Thanks Vegeta-chan"

"Don't mention it kid, I think you have paid the ultimate price for your mistake. Being barren is the worse thing that could happen to a saiya-jin among other things" said Vegeta smirking.

"Oh, I don't have any problem in that category" said Gohan blushing.

"Good for you, you are lucky she missed ya" said Vegeta leaving. As soon he left Gohan flew out the window trying to pin down Piccolo and located it near a waterfall meditating.

"Piccolo-san?" said Gohan softly, the Namek opened his eyes and asked

"Hi Gohan can I help you with anything?" 

"I just want to talk about us"

"That's a first last time we did talk about us was to get dump for Videl" said Piccolo bitterly.

"Yea I know, and I was wrong because…

_I thought sometime alone_

_Was what we really needed_

_You said this time would hurt more than it helps_

_But I couldn't see that_

_I thought it was the end_

_Of a beautiful story_

_And so I left the one I loved at home to be alone (alone)_

_And I tried to find _

_Out if this one thing is true_

_That I'm nothing without you_

_I know better now_

_And I've had a change of heart_

_I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else_

_I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself_

_I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart_

_I'd rather have the one who holds my heart_

_whoo-oo-oo-oo yeah_

_And then I met someone_

_and thought she could replace you_

_we got a long just fine_

_we wasted time because she was not you_

_we had a lot of fun_

_though we knew we were faking_

_love was not impressed with our connection they were all lies, all lies_

_so I'm here cause I found this one thing is true_

_that I'm nothing without you_

_I know better now_

_and I've had a change of heart_

_I can't blame you if you turn away from me, like I've done you, _

_I can only prove the things I say with time,_

_please be mine,**[1]**_

Piccolo sighed and said "You really hurt me Gohan"

"I know and I don't deserve you or your love but I know one thing I am nothing without you, please take me back" said Gohan kneeling at his feet.

"So you can dump me anytime you want" said Piccolo.

"This time it's for good Piccolo, I am not afraid anymore" said Gohan.

"Ok then prove it"

"Alright I will" said Gohan. 

The next day Gohan gathered all his family and friends for a special announcement.

"I know that things have been crazy lately and we aren't in good term. I just wanted you to know that Piccolo and I have decided to get married" said Gohan.

"Say what?" said everyone before Chichi pass-out and fell loudly on the floor. 

Ignoring Chichi's protests one unorthodox wedding took place at CC where Piccolo and Gohan vowed to love and cherish each other forever and always. After the wedding they flew off to their new home in the mountains.

"I didn't think you'll do it" said Piccolo seating next to him in the car.

"I've grown now Piccolo and nothing can stop us to love each other like we should be" said Gohan while kissing him. Piccolo returned the kiss while holding his face and his hands, the broke the kiss and looked at each other tenderly while getting inside the house hand in the hand. 

They began to strip at the door until they reach the bedroom and began to kiss passionately until they were out of breath. Gohan looked at Piccolo who smiled maliciously.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Gohan curious.

"It seems that one person can satisfied you, maybe three will do it" said Piccolo.

"Uh what do you mean?" said Gohan confused but understood as soon Piccolo used his split form technique to make three of himself. They began to unclothed him and Gohan felt three pairs of hands caressing every inches of his body, the first one to kiss him passionately his lips than his neck while slowly moving down to his nipples caressing them with his tongue and Gohan let out a sigh when he felt the second one's warm and wet mouth around him while the third one thrust himself inside him while moving slowly in and out before going faster as his every moved made Gohan jerked back in forth in the mouth of the second one. The half saiya-jin was in ecstasy and began to moan in pleasure as his senses were overloaded. The second one freed him when he was hard enough and made the Gohan penetrated him soon the entire room was filled with moaning until they reached their climax and let themselves fell on the bed and for Piccolo to become one again. They fell asleep blissfully in each other arms.

In the middle of the night Piccolo woke up and saw a green an eerie light floating above him. He didn't felt threatened by it in anyway nor was he surprised when it talk to him. Nine months later Piccolo gave birth to a ten pounds baby girl, they named Asagohan[2] which made the joy of her fathers. 

Epilogue

Toyota walked toward a splendid garden and stop in front of a tomb, since they were sucked back to the Youkai dimension things had changed greatly. First their world was no longer a wasteland and look like more or less like Earth, and second the Oni had adopted the human way of life. Toyota came to put some flowers on the gravestone only to see that someone had already did it, he looked around him and called 

"Isuzu! Isuzu! I know you are around here somewhere!"

"I am here, you are the last person I expected to see here" said the Hanyou who materialized before him.

"My wife his buried here" said Toyota while putting the flowers down.

"Because you sent her here"

"Why don't we put the pass behind us and began anew" said Toyota.

"Get out of my property Toyota" said Isuzu.

"I just…" began Toyota 

"Leave!" cut Isuzu and the demon bowed and left. 

Isuzu knew since the beginning he couldn't beat Zeta the only way he could get rid of her was to outsmart her. The fight with her was staged and was counting on the slayer to attack them while fighting. He used the power of the Final Flash to power up the Manacles of Zion and opened a portal in the sky and brought everyone demons back to the Youkai dimension while bringing every human who had died since his arrival back to life and turned their planet back to normal. 

Isuzu watched his step father leaving and returned in his house.

"Get me out of here Isuzu!" screamed Zeta in the top f her lungs in the glass jar she was imprisoned. Isuzu had used the mofoumba technique put her there.

"No" said Isuzu while picking the jar up.

"You idiot we could have it all!" she said.

"I don't need anything" said Isuzu.

"What have you done to my child?" she asked furious

"Dad and Gohan will take good care of her" 

"She's mine you had no right to take her away from me!"

"If I kept her the whole event will start all over again, its better that way" 

"You can't keep me in here forever you know!" she said while banging in the glass wall.

"I know that's why I am sending you to the Death Zone" 

"NO!" she screamed when Isuzu opened a portal to the damn dimension and threw the glass jar inside of it.

"Bu-bye Zeta" he said waving at her while the portal closed itself. 

On Earth, at Gohan and Piccolo's house it was in the middle of the night when the young Asagohan began to cry relentlessly.

"It's your turn Gohan to take care of her" said Piccolo while covering his hears with two pillows.

"Okay" said Gohan while stumbling out of his bed and went to the nursery.

"Come to daddy" said Gohan while picking up the six months old baby girl and walked toward the kitchen not sensing the evil presence that was floating in the room when he left it. Behind the cradle a cat with green eyes came out of hiding and jumped outside but as soon he touched the ground Piccolo fired a ki blast and blew him up.

"What's going on Piccolo?" said Gohan with the baby in his arms while walking toward him.

"Nothing, I'll take care of her go back to sleep" replied the Namek while taking the baby from him.

"Ok" said Gohan yawning.

In the Death Zone two green eyes was watching the Namek and the child in the shadows.

"This isn't over yet father, I'll find a way to get out of here and when I do….muahahahaha hahahaahaa" 

You can always dream Zeta, because this is…

The End

  


* * *

[1] I'd Rather by Luther Vandross

[2] Breakfast


End file.
